Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier !
by Hanalia
Summary: Le temps à passé et étrangement, tout le monde à oublier Yumemi. A croire, qu'elle n'a jamais existé ! De plus une nouvelle menace se fait sentir et l'apparition de nouvelle personne, ne sera pas de trop pour aider, le roi Munto.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Munto, ne m'appartienne pas et sont la propriété de leur auteur. Mais je les utilises, le temps de cette fiction.

** Prologue**

Assise au bord de son lit, emmitoufler dans un drap de couleur rouge bordeaux. Yumemi regardait d'un air rêveuse, le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, ou le soleil bien haut, annoncer qu'il était midi. Mais plus encore que le ciel en lui-même, c'était l'îles céleste qui y flotter, qu'elle fixait attentivement.

Depuis toute petite, la jeune fille avait toujours eu la capacité de voir, ce bout de terre lévité. Bien sûr, étant la seule, elle avait subit durant son enfance, les brimades des enfants, qui se moquait d'elle en la traitant de menteuse. Une chose qui avait beaucoup touché la jeune fille, qui s'était refermé sur elle, pour éviter de souffrir d'avantage. Ce fut à cause de cela, qu'elle avait apprit à détesté ce pouvoir et heureusement que ses amies, Ichiko et Suzume, étaient là pour la soutenir, sans quoi elle aurait sombrer dans les ténèbres du désespoir et de la tristesse.

Les années avaient passé rapidement et Yumemi avait rencontré ce jeune homme, venu tout droit de l'île, qu'elle n'avait de cesse de voir dans le ciel. Le roi des cieux, Munto.

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui. C'était certes, quelqu'un de têtu, à qui il était bien difficile de faire entendre raison mais savait se montrer gentil et attentionné, envers ceux qui lui étaient cher. En résumer, bien qu'il avait de gros défaut, Munto était quelqu'un de responsable, qui se soucier beaucoup de son peuple, qui souffrait de voir leur monde se détruire, à cause du manque de l'Akuto.

Ce fut donc pour sauver son monde, que Munto pris tout les risques possibles pour pouvoirs rencontrer la jeune fille, seule capable de ramener l'Akuto.

Grâce à sa rencontre avec le roi, Yumemi s'était vu grandir et acquérir, au fils des évènements, assurance et maturité. Deux éléments qui lui avait toujours fait défaut dans la vie et qui à présent, lui permettait d'aller de l'avant sans peur.

A présent que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, la jeune fille avait reprit sa vie normale avec ses deux amies. A une différence près, que le roi avait prit pour habitude de descendre sur terre.

Même s'il prétextait que c'était pour visiter les lieux, Yumemi n'était pas dupe pour savoir, qu'en réalité, c'était pour la voir elle. Une vérité, que le jeune homme avait bien du mal à avouer, trop gêner qu'il était, après avoir presque fait une déclaration d'amour à la jeune fille, la dernière fois.

- « J'oubliais, que ce que je veux protéger et juste devant moi ! »

Une déclaration qui avait fait rougir la jeune fille et qui sous la gêne, n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire, étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, d'autant plus que la présence de ses amies à ce moment là, l'avait en quelque sorte retenue de le faire.

Mais même après avoir restaurer l'Akuto dans le monde des cieux, en reliant les deux mondes, Yumemi n'avait pas encore fait le premier pas vers le roi. Elle avait eut de nombreuse occasion de le faire, puisque Munto venait souvent sur terre. Mais à cause de sa timidité excessive et parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pas un seul mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres, pour qu'elle se déclare au jeune homme et tout ce qu'elle pu faire en sa compagnie, était de parler de tout et de rien sur sa vie.

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, le jeune roi n'était pas une personne qui était du genre à pousser, les gens à se confesser rapidement.

**Munto** : _« Peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra Yumemi…je saurais attendre pour entendre de ta bouche, ces mots qui me tienne tant à cœur ! » lui avait il dit dans un murmure, un jour en l'enlaçant entre ses bras avant de retourner dans son monde._

Une phrase, que Yumemi n'avait eut de cesse, de repasser en boucle dans sa tête, tant cela l'avait rendu heureuse. De plus, avec la bague en or que Munto, lui avait discrètement glissé dans une de ses poches. Cela lui avait fait comprendre, que le jeune homme voulait entretenir une relation plus longue.

A cette pensée, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rougir fortement, tout en resserrant d'avantage le drap sur elle.

**Yumemi** : A notre prochaine rencontre…je te le dirais Munto ! _Murmura t elle d'une voix émue, en fixant l'île céleste._ Je te dirai, ce mot que mon cœur n'a jamais cessé de crier ! _(elle referma instinctivement sa main, sur la bague, qu'elle avait tenu à garder au cou grâce à une chaîne d'argent, pour ne pas la perdre)_

Oui, elle était déterminer à le lui dire car après tout, il avait le droit de connaître ses sentiments et de trouver enfin le bonheur ensemble, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heureuse d'avoir prit cette résolution, Yumemi sombra lentement dans un sommeil paisible. Mais elle était loin de se douter que le rêve, tournerait rapidement en un cauchemar si horrible, qu'elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, en poussant un cri de terreur qui résonna dans toute la maison.

**Yumemi** : NNNOOONNN !

Par chance, sa famille était de sorti aujourd'hui, évitant ainsi à Yumemi, de les laisser la voir en larme et recroquevillé sur elle-même.

**Yumemi** : Ce n'est pas vrai…_essaya t elle de se convaincre d'une voix tremblante, tandis qu'elle plaqua ses mains contre son visage_. Munto ne va pas mourir…impossible.

La jeune fille se mit à regarder ses mains, se rappelant douloureusement son cauchemar. Elle s'était vue dans une ville, qui était en proie aux flammes, qui brûler aussi bien les bâtiments que les corps sans vie des habitants. Un spectacle qui lui avait soulever le cœur au point, qu'elle éprouva une forte envi de vomir. Mais plus encore que cette scène macabre et traumatisant, ce fut de voir le corps sans vie de Munto, qui gisait dans une mare de sang.

Yumemi aurait voulu le rejoindre, le tenir contre elle pour se convaincre, qu'il était vivant mais elle s'était vu attraper violemment le poignet par quelqu'un. En se retournant et bien qu'elle ne vit de lui que des yeux, elle prit peur en le voyant.

- A présent tu m'appartiens. _Dit il d'une voix froide, qui provoqua chez la jeune femme, une profonde terreur._

Et ce fut sans ménagement, que la jeune fille se vit éloigner de force de Munto par cet inconnu. Elle tenta bien de résister mais en vain.

**Yumemi** : Munto, non ! _Cria t elle de désespoir, tout se mettant à pleurer._ Non !

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se réveilla en hurlant de son lit.

Que devait elle donc pensé de tout cela ? Jamais encore, elle n'avait fait de tel cauchemar. Yumemi avait beau se dire que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve mais en vain. Elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer mais elle sentait tout au fond d'elle, que ce cauchemar était bel et bien vrai.

- Cela est bien, que tu ne prennes pas ce cauchemar à la légère. _Se mit à dire une voix _

**Yumemi** : Qui…qui est là ? _demanda t elle d'une voix tremblante, tout en scrutant sa chambre pour voir d'où cela pouvait venir._

Une lumière bleu apparu et se mit à grossir jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un corps, qui lentement, laissa apparaître sous les yeux surpris de Yumemi, un petit garçon.

- N'ai aucune crainte, Yumemi. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. _Parla t il en prenant une voix douce et rassurante, en voyant que la jeune fille avait resserrer autour d'elle son drap._

**Yumemi** : Mais qui es tu et comment sais tu comment je m'appelle ? _demanda t elle, surprise de savoir que l'enfant la connaissait._

L'enfant qui s'avéra être un petit garçon, devait avoir dans les cinq ans tout au plus, selon elle. Il avait des cheveux assez désordonné de couleur brun qui avait d'étrange reflet rouge. Son visage était doux et était parsemer de petite mèche, devant une pair de yeux de couleur vert pailleté d'or. Le petit garçon était habillé d'un ensemble bleu et blanc avec des motifs broder de fil d'or, qui lui donner un air, très noble.

- Je m'appelle Tomi et je suis là, pour te venir en aide !

**Yumemi** : De quoi parles tu, Tomi ?

**Tomi** : Je te parle de ce cauchemar que tu as fait et qui va se réaliser dans un futur proche.

**Yumemi** : Non, cela ne pourra jamais arriver…parce que…Munto est très fort et il ne risque pas de mourir. _Cria t elle avec force, convaincu que rien ne pourrais arriver à Munto._

**Tomi** : Cela aurait pu être le cas…si seulement, il ne possédait pas une faiblesse et cette faiblesse…c'est toi, Yumemi. _Se mit il à dire tout en pointant son doigt pour la désigner._

Cette vérité bouleversa complètement la jeune femme, qui devint aussi pâle que la mort elle-même.

**Yumemi** : Alors…à cause de moi… Munto va mourir ! _Se mit elle à dire tout en se prenant le visage entre les main, les yeux agrandi par la peur_

**Tomi** : Oui, j'en ai bien peur mais…tout dépend de toi, de modifier ou non son destin.

**Yumemi** : Comment pourrais je le sauver ?! Dis le moi, Tomi ! _Supplia t elle, en agrippant avec force les vêtements de l'enfant._

Tomi se mit à fixer avec douceur Yumemi, qui se senti bien étrange en croisant son regard. L'enfant mit un temps avant de lui répondre, il semblait inquiet et hésita un bon moment avant de lui répondre.

**Tomi** : Si tu es prête à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la sienne…alors tu devras me suivre et je t'aiderais a changer la destiné de Munto.

Yumemi sentait parfaitement au son de sa voix, que cela lui coûter beaucoup de dire ces mots. Bien que l'enfant semblait très mature pour son age, il n'en restait pas moins que ses sentiments se voyaient à travers son visage et qu'il ne parvient pas à lui dissimuler, une très grande tristesse.

**Tomi** : Réfléchi Yumemi avant de prendre ta décision car jamais tu ne pourras revenir en arrière.

La jeune femme fut touchée, par l'attention de Tomi. Elle comprenait parfaitement, qu'il se fessait du souci pour elle et que plus que tout, souhaiter la protéger en quelque sorte, en lui demandant de réfléchir.

**Yumemi** : Ne t'en fais pas, Tomi. _Se mit elle à dire d'une voix rassurante tout en posant sa main sur la joue du petit garçon_. Je sais qu'en acceptant ta proposition, je risquerais de perdre quelque chose de précieux.

**Tomi** :…

**Yumemi** : Mais je préfère faire ce sacrifice, plutôt que de ne plus savoir Munto en vie dans le futur et de plus…je n'aurais pas peur, puisque tu seras à mes côtés.

Yumemi se mit à sourire tendrement à Tomi, qui se mit à rougir. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer elle-même mais cet enfant lui était familier même si c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Et parce qu'elle se sentait proche de lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

**Tomi** : Si tel est ta décision Yumemi. Alors prend ma main. _Fit il en lui tendant sa main_.

Sans aucune crainte, la jeune femme se mit à prendre la main de Tomi, tout en lui souriant. Puis tout deux disparurent dans une lumière bleutée.

Une sorte de magie, s'opéra à l'instant même ou la jeune fille avait disparu avec le petit garçon.

Sa chambre se transforma instantanément, en un débarras où fut entreposer de nombreux cartons et objets divers, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et apparemment, cela bouleversa aussi, la vie des personnes qui avaient connu de près ou de loin, la jeune fille.


	2. Chapter 1 : Un nouvel ennemi ?

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^**

**Laelyan : **Merci pour ton commentaire, ca fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir

**Chapitre 1 **: Un nouvel ennemi ?

Six ans s'était écoulé depuis que Yumemi avait disparu mais étrangement, personne ne s'était soucié un seul instant de son absence prolongé. Même ses deux amies, Ichiko et Suzume, qui lui était pourtant si proche, l'avait complètement oublier.

C'était comme si, la jeune femme avait été effacer de leur mémoire, les poussant à poursuivre leur vie sans éprouver la moindre inquiétude. Mais bien qu'elles avaient oublié Yumemi, Ichiko et Suzume sentaient parfaitement, ce sentiment de grand vide, que laisser l'absence d'un être cher. Elles ne parvenaient pas à l'expliquer mais tout au fond d'elle, elles savaient que leur cœur en connaissait la raison.

C'était la même chose chez les Hidaka, qui ressentaient la même chose et qui avait toujours l'impression, d'avoir oublier quelqu'un dans la famille.

Par contre, il y avait bien un qui essayer par tout les moyens de se rappeler de la jeune femme et cette personne n'était autre que Munto.

Munto avait bien grandi au fil des années, abandonnant les traits de l'adolescent qu'il avait autrefois, pour prendre ceux d'un homme. Il était devenu plus séduisant qu'avant, fessant chavirer bon nombres de cœur, parmi les femmes. Mais n'étant pas intéresser par eux, il préférait s'occuper de son royaume. Du moins le laissait il croire aux autres. Car bien qu'étant le roi du royaume des cieux. Munto, avait l'habitude de se rendre en secret vers la terre d'en bas, laissant la gestion de son royaume, aux bon soin de ses amis fidèles.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'en tant que souverain, il se devait de remplir au mieux ses fonctions, à savoir diriger son royaume.

La paix régner dans le monde et plus que jamais, son peuple avait besoin d'un roi, qui saura gérer au mieux le pays. Mais le simple fait que ce soit Munto, les rassurer beaucoup, car avant tout c'était celui, qui avait réussit l'exploit de restaurer l'Akuto dans le monde. Un héros national qu'il adulait comme un dieu, chose que le jeune roi ne supporter pas entendre. Après tout, il n'avait pas été seul dans l'histoire, puisqu'il avait était soutenu par ses amis mais aussi par d'autre personne, dans il avait oublier leur nom jusqu'à leur visage. Des personnes tout aussi important pour lui, que ses amis fidèle. Surtout, qu'étrangement, il s'était beaucoup attaché à l'un d'entre eux.

Une personne qui apparemment lui était cher au cœur et qui par ses seuls apparitions dans ses rêves, parvenait à le faire sourire. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'expliquer et malgré ses tentatives, à forcer sa mémoire à se souvenir. Munto n'arrivait jamais à voir autre chose de cette personne, qu'un corps flou ou simplement une ombre, ou rien ne laisser apparaitre le moindre signe qui l'aurait sans doute, aider à y mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Les seuls indices qu'il avait pu avoir au cours de ces années, ce fut le fait qu'il avait la certitude, qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Un point très important, qui lui permettait de comprendre le battement anormale de son cœur. Si cela avait était un homme, alors il aurait bien des questions à se poser, sur ses goûts amoureux.

Le second indice, qui est tout aussi important que le premier et que cette femme serait originaire, du monde d'en bas. Le roi était sûr de ce fait, parce que cela expliquer les raisons, de ses descentes quasi quotidienne, dans vers cette terre si différent du sien.

Mais malgré avoir découvert ces deux éléments, cela ne lui avait pas permit pour autant, d'en savoir plus, sur l'identité de ce fantôme. Un terme très approprié à cette inconnue, qui lui apparaissait simplement en rêve et qui disparaissait, aux premières lueur du soleil, apportant son lot de frustration au roi, qui à chaque fois aurait aimé savoir qui elle était.

Bien que son fantôme ne parler jamais, celle ci parvenait toujours et cela sans qu'il ne parvienne jamais à comprendre pourquoi, à le rassurer par sa simple présence. Elle avait le don, de parvenir à lui faire parler à cœur ouvert, alors que d'habitude, Munto rester quelqu'un de très réserver avec des étranger, ne parlant que très peu si ce n'est dire l'essentiel. Et lorsque son fantôme ne venait pas lui rendre visite un soir, cela l'inquiétait et le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Une chose qu'il trouva absurde tout d'abord, du fait que ce n'était qu'un fantôme et non un être vivant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait mentir le fait de ressentir de la peur, en sachant qu'il ne pourrais jamais plus le revoir. Surtout que Munto éprouvait un profond soulagement, lorsqu'il retrouvait à nouveau son fantôme.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste, pour ressentir de telle émotion, que lui jouer son cœur. Le roi rendit visite, à Ryuely, la prophétesse du royaume, qui était toujours accompagner de Toche son apprenti, tout jeune adolescent blond aux yeux bleus, qui venait d'avoir douze ans. Celle ci était verser, dans l'art de la divination, qui lui permettait d'entrevoir le futur. Mais ce fut plus pour sa grande sagesse, que le roi était venu la voir car elle avait toujours était de bon conseil pour lui.

La prophétesse écouta longuement Munto, avec son sourire empli d'une tendresse très maternelle à son égard. Le roi lui raconta tout, sans oublier de parler du fantôme qui hanter ses rêves. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son récit et après avoir longuement réfléchi, que la jeune femme se mit à prendre la parole.

**Ryuely** : Mon roi. Cela ne m'est point difficile de comprendre, que ce qui vous rend si étrange et le fait que vous soyez amoureux. _Se mit elle à dire d'une voix douce tout en adressant un plus large sourire, en voyant son souverain être surpris de cette révélation._

**Munto** : Cela est impossible Ryuely! Je ne peux aimer cette femme, qui plus ai, est un fantôme. Une illusion sans forme et qui ne peu être réelle !

**Ryuely **: Vous avez beau prétendre le contraire, mon roi, mais les fait sont là. Vous êtes bel et bien tombé amoureux de ce fantôme.

Quelque peu déboussolé par cette révélation et n'ayant pas la volonté, d'essayer de contredire Ryuely, parce qu'au final, elle avait raison. Munto reparti sans un mot, sans s'apercevoir, que le visage de la prophétesse s'était assombri d'un seul coup. Ce ne fut que lorsque le roi ai totalement disparu de leur champ de vision, que Toche s'approcha de la prophétesse

.

**Toche** : Ryuely-sama, qu'es ce que vous avez ? _demanda t il, quelque peu inquiet de la voir ainsi._

**Ryuely** : J'ai entrevu, un bien sombre avenir pour notre roi, qui devra reprendre les armes et se battre contre un ennemi bien puissant. _Répondit elle en fixant attentivement le ciel bleu_

**Toche **: Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit, Ryuely sama ?

**Ryuely** : Pour la simple et bonne raison, que quelqu'un ma souffler à l'oreille, de rien dire au roi, qui pour le moment est assez perturber comme ça.

**Toche** : A qui appartenait la voix ? Un homme ou une femme ?

**Ryuely** : Je ne sais pas trop Toche, difficile pour moi de le savoir. Mais une chose est sûre, cette voix était amicale et m'avait rassurer en me disant, que « tout aller bien se passer ».

Oui, c'était ce que lui avait dit cette voix à la fois douce et chaude, qui avait tout de suite, inspirer confiance à Ryuely. Elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais elle voulait croire, en cette voix et espérer, que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour le roi Munto.

Convaincu, qu'elle fessait le bon choix, de croire en cette voix mystérieuse. Ryuely retourna à ses obligations, a savoir instruire son disciple Toche, à lire dans l'avenir.

Pendant ce temps, Munto qui était en proie à un sérieux conflit intérieur, ou il avait du mal à admettre à être tombé amoureux d'un fantôme. Pris la décision, de se rendre dans son bureau pour y faire son travail, à savoir lire et signer, tout un tas de papier. C'était quelque chose de très ennuyeux à faire pour lui, après tout, c'était un homme du terrain et non une personne, qui aimait rester enfermer dans une pièce toute la journée. Mais parce que c'était ennuyant à mourir, cela lui permettra surement de se changer les idées à le faire.

A peine était il entré à l'intérieur, que le roi senti parfaitement cette atmosphère lourd et pesante, lui fessant comprendre combien, il allait regretter d'être venu. C'était une pièce très vaste, qui comporter de nombreux rayons de livre et qui avait l'avantage, de donner une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Sur ce qui ressemble à un bureau, se trouvait de nombreux pile de papier, ou l'on pouvait voir dépasser, une touffe de cheveux bleu clair. Le propriétaire de ces cheveux, ne tarda pas à se faire connaître en poussant une des piles, pour voir qui était entrer.

- Munto sama ! _Cria t il de surprise en le voyant avant de changer totalement d'attitude, en affichant un visage crisper. _J'ose espérer que votre apparition dans cette pièce et dû au fait, que vous prenez enfin en main vos responsabilités. _Demanda t il d'une voix énervé, maitrisant tant bien que mal sa colère._

**Munto** : En quelque sorte, Rui ! _Répondit il d'une voix neutre, tout en prenant la place du jeune homme, qui s'écarta rapidement de son siège._

Rui était un jeune homme, qui avait la même taille et le même âge que Munto. C'était quelqu'un qui adorer le bleu, vu qu'il avait des cheveux, des yeux et des vêtements de cette couleur dans différente nuance. Mais malgré ce goût très prononcer pour cette couleur. Rui n'en restait pas moins, un des nombreux amis qui était fidèle à Munto. Et parce que c'était quelqu'un de très sérieux et ne supportant pas que le roi, ne s'occupe de traiter des affaires du royaume. Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésiter à prendre la place de son souverain. Mal lui en prit, de le faire, puisque malgré ses efforts, il n'était jamais parvenu à en voir la fin. A peine avait il fini de traiter une pile, qu'une nouvelle prenait sa place. Autant dire que cela n'avait jamais de fin et ce fut à cause de ça, que ses nerfs était à fleur de peau, d'autant plus qu'il était le seul à le faire. Cela parce que les autres amis qui était fidèle à Munto, était occuper à d'autre poste, tout aussi important que le sien.

Ce fut pour cette raison, que Munto s'était mit au travail, sans se plaindre en prenant un air sérieux. Après tout, il devait bien cela pour Rui, qui s'était casser la tête à faire en sorte, de vite expédier ces papiers, tandis qu'il fessait des escapades dans l'autre monde.

**Munto : **Fais moi un rapide résumer, des évènements qui en eu lieu ces derniers jours ? _Demanda t il d'une voix sérieuse, tout prenant un pile de papier entre les mains, pour le lire attentivement._

Heureux de voir son roi au travail, Rui se dépêcha de prendre un papier sur le bureau et se mit à le lire.

**Rui **: Nous avons reçu, un bon nombre de demande, de la part de différent nobles, qui souhaiteraient vous présentez leur fille.

Munto savait parfaitement, que si les nobles parvenaient à avoir un entretien avec lui, ils tenteraient par tout les moyens, de le pousser à épouser leur fille. Car le jeune homme en plus d'être beau, était très riche en plus de son titre de roi du royaume des cieux. Des choses que convoitaient, beaucoup de personne malveillant et avide de pouvoir.

Pourtant, même en sachant cela, Munto prit la décision d'accepter ces demandes et de rencontrer ces jeunes femmes. Un choix qu'il allait sans regretter mais qui lui permettrait de savoir si oui ou non, ses sentiments envers son fantôme était profond et sincère.

**Munto **: Envoie leur un message et dit leur que j'accepte de rencontrer leur fille. _Se mit il à dire d'une voix sérieuse, tout en changeant de feuille pour lire la suivante._

**Rui **: Que...quoi? _Dit il d'une voix surprise, lui qui penser que son roi refuserait comme à son habitude, de rencontrer des jeunes femmes_. En êtes vous sûr Munto-sama ?

**Munto **: Oui et fais en sorte, de bien leur attribuer un jour à chacun, pour que je les rencontres individuellement. _Poursuivi t il tout en continuant à feuilleter ses feuilles._

**Rui : **Très bien Munto sama. Je leur ferais parvenir à chacun un message.

**Munto **: Bien. Y a t il autre chose, que je devrais savoir ?

**Rui** : Hum..._dit il en se mettant à réfléchir. _Ah oui ! Harka à engager un nouveau jardinier, il y a quelque jours de cela et donc, ne vous étonnez pas de le croiser dans le jardin.

**Munto : **Bien. Si tout est dit...alors, reprenant ensemble le travail

**Rui : **Oui, Munto sama !

Ce fut ainsi que tout deux, travaillèrent activement pour finir le travail, à la grande joie de Rui. Celui ci était heureux de voir son roi, prendre enfin ses responsabilités. Mais sa joie fut bien courte, puisqu'une explosion se fit entendre, brisant les vitres et surprenant les deux occupants, qui grâce à leur réflexe, n'avait subit aucun dommage.

Munto reprit rapidement du poil de la bête, tout en se mettant en mode attaque, suivit de près par Rui, pour faire face à un inconnu, qui lévitait dans le ciel tout en étant dissimuler par d'épais tissu de couleur noir.

**Munto** : Qui es tu et de quel droit oses tu nous attaquer? _Cria t il avait force, très remonter envers cet étranger qui avait oser l'attaquer par derrière._

- Savoir mon nom, ne t'avancera à rien. _Répondit une voix grave et froide, ou l'en sentait parfaitement le danger qui se dégager de lui._ Et si je t'ai attaquer, c'est pour que tu me révèle ou se trouve la fille de la destinée.

**Munto **: La fille de la destinée ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Malgré tout, Munto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ressenti on entendant ces mots, une certaine nostalgie. C'était quelque chose de familier, qui pourtant lui était totalement inconnu. Mais l'étranger ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sujet, puisqu'il se mit à faire apparaître dans une de ses mains, une boule de feu.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité ! Adieu ! _Se mit il à dire tout en dirigeant la mains vers Munto et Rui._

Sans qu'ils n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils virent la boule de feu arriver rapidement vers eux, pour exploser, détruisant dans une lumière aveuglante le bureau.

A suivre …

Et voilà, un chapitre de fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.


	3. Chapter 2 : Ennemi ou allié ?

Et oui me voilà de retour avec un autre chapitre. ^^ Bon lecture à tous !

**Hikari **: J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

**Chapitre 2 **: Ennemi ou allié ?

L'explosion fit trembler pendant quelque seconde les murs du palais ou il fut entendu par toute les personnes qui était présent à ce moment là. Même les gens de la ville qui se trouvait juste au pied du palais, l'entendirent.

Harka, Marty, Tail et Sheza, qui fessait parti des amis proches du souverain, s'inquiétèrent en réalisant que cela provenait du bureau ou travailler leur ami Rui. Ils délaissèrent leur travail et se dépêchèrent de se rendre sur les lieux de l'accident, en espérant de tout cœur, que rien de terrible ne lui soit arriver.. En chemin, il furent rejoins par une dizaine de garde du palais, qui agissait à la fois par curiosité et par réflexe, pour défendre le palais dans le cas s'il s'agissait d'une attaque.

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de traverser un bon nombre de couloir et d'escalier, pour pouvoir arriver à destination. Munto et Rui, qui avaient perdu connaissance durant l'explosion, commencèrent à se réveiller. Cela leur prit quelque minutes, avant de totalement retrouver leur sens et de s'apercevoir, enfin de la présence, d'un inconnu qui leur tourner le dos à deux mètre d'eux. Munto et Rui, ne doutèrent pas un seul instant, que c'était lui qui était apparu devant eux au dernier moment, avant qu'une forte lumière ne les éblouisses.

Ils virent avec stupéfaction, l'étendu des dégâts qu'avec provoquer l'explosion.

Le bureau était ouvert à l'air libre et complètement détruite, de même que les pièces voisines, ou tomber des dizaines de feuilles plus ou moins brûler. Constatant que l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient avait été intacte, les deux jeunes hommes comprirent rapidement, qu'ils avait été sauvé in extremis par cette personne. Une personne qui avait surement dresser une barrière pour les protéger de l'explosion. Même si Munto et Rui, ne le connaissait pas, ils lui étaient reconnaissant des les avoir sauver.

**Munto **: Je ne sais qui tu es, ni pourquoi tu nous as sauvé ? _Se mit il à dire en prenant la parole, voyant que l'inconnu rester de dos et garder le silence. _Mais je te remercie de tout cœur, de nous avoir sauvé.

**Rui** : Moi aussi, je te remercie. Sans ton intervention, nous serions morts à l'heure actuelle.

**Munto **: Dis moi ton nom étranger ? Et retourne toi pour que je puisse voir ton visage !

L'inconnu s'exécuta et se retourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes.

Si celui qui les avait attaquer et qui apparemment avait disparu entre temps, porter des vêtements noir. Ce nouvel arrivant était tout son contraire.

Tout de blanc vêtu, il ressemblait avec ses habits aux nomades du désert, qui se protéger de la morsure du soleil et seul ses mains ainsi que ses pieds chaussé de babouche, était visible. L'étranger était coiffé d'un turban, dans la fin du tissu avait été utiliser pour entourer tout son cou.

Mais à cause de l'épaisseur du tissu des vêtements, que porter le nouveau venu, il était impossible de savoir pour les deux jeunes homme, s'il avait affaire à un homme ou une femme. D'autant plus, que vu qu'il portait un masque d'or qui cacher la moitié de son visage, qu'était son nez et ses yeux, cela ne les aida pas pour autant à en savoir d'avantage sur l'identité de cette personne. Mais étrangement, celui ci garder le silence, ce qui avait le don d'agacer beaucoup Rui.

**Rui** : Es ce que tu es muet pour ne pas répondre à ton roi ? De plus, en présence de Munto sama, tu te dois de te découvrir !

**Munto **: Ne soit pas aussi dure envers lui. Il doit sûrement avoir ses raisons pour ne pas parler à part, si réellement il soit muet.

Je suis loin d'être muet Munto...c'est juste que je suis un peu déçu d'avoir pu voir combien tu êtes faible ! Incapable de protéger au moins une personne. _Se mit il à parler enfin, d'une voix grave et profonde qui n'aida pas pour autant les deux jeunes hommes à déterminer à qui, ils avaient affaire._

**Munto : **Vous devez m'appeler Munto sama ! Et je ne suis pas faible ! _S'énerva t il, piquer à vif par cette remarque_

**Rui : **Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter de la sorte Munto sama ! _Dit il d'une voix dure tout en fessant un geste de la main devant lui. _C'est moi qui aurait dû le protéger mais je n'ai pas su être assez vigilent pour prévoir, qu'une telle chose se produise.

C'est en apprenant de ses erreurs, que l'on parvient à avancer. _Parla t il d'une voix confiant tout en affichant un sourire rassurant à l'adresse de Rui._ Profiter de cette chance qui vous ai offert pour devenir plus fort et ainsi éviter à nouveau de vous faire avoir de la sorte. Cela vaut aussi pour toi Munto, _se tourna t il vers lui._ En tant que roi, vous avez le devoir de protéger vos sujets. Il vous faut absolument devenir plus fort au plus vite, surtout que cette personne est bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

**Munto** : Vous parlez de celui qui nous attaquer ? Qui es ce ?

Une personne de très puissant, qui provoquera surement la fin du monde, si rien n'est fait d'ici là !

**Munto **: Es ce en rapport à ce qu'il recherche, à savoir la « fille de la destinée » ? _demanda t il en se rappelant de ce que lui avait l'étranger qui les avaient attaquer._

_- _Oui mais pour le bien de tous, ne chercher pas à savoir qui cela pourrait être, au risque de lui faire courir un grave danger !

**Rui : **Mais si vous êtes si fort, _sans pour autant être à notre niveau pensa t il. _Pourquoi ne vous dressez pas contre lui ?

Parce ce qu'il m'est interdit de me battre contre lui et encore moins, de lui apparaître ou sinon les conséquences en sera désastreuse !

**Munto : **Si c'est le cas, dois t on vous voir comme un ennemi ou un allié ?

Vu que je vous ai sauvez la vie, vous pouvez me considérer comme votre allié. Mais sachez que je ne serais là que pour vous soutenir et vous conseillez du mieux que je peux. Ne compter sur moi, pour vous protéger comme aujourd'hui parce que la c'est la première et la dernière fois que je le fais !

**Munto** : Nous vous en faite pas de ce côté, cela n'arrivera plus ! Je deviendrais fort et comme ça, ce sera moi qui vous protègera .

**Rui** : Moi aussi, je deviendrais fort et je ne serais plus un poids pour les autres.

C'est bien que vous soyez si déterminer à le faire parce que je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver avec des boulets. _Se mit il à sourire avant de leur tourner le dos et se diriger vers le bord, de ce qui avait été autrefois une fenêtre._

**Munto** : Attendez, ou es ce que vous allez comme ça ? Nous avons pas encore fini de discuter, d'autant plus que j'ai d'autre question à vous posez !

Désolé mais je dois partir Munto. Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs ! _Répondit il tout en avançant un pied dans le vide._

**Munto : **Dis moi au moins ton nom, abruti !

Je m'appelle Mime, _se tourna t il vers lui tout en se mettant à rire de ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme,_ et sache que nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt, petit roi.

Sur ces mots, Mime se laissa tomber en arrière, plongeant ainsi dans le vide. Inquiet de ce qu'il avait, Munto et Rui se précipitèrent au bord, s'attendant à le retrouver mort au sol, qui se situer vingt quatre mètre plus bas. Mais malgré que leur vue était parfaite, ils ne virent aucun corps. Mime avait tout simplement disparu par magie, tout comme il avait fait en apparaissant d'un seul coup pour les sauver.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que le groupe de secours, composer d'Harka, Tail, Sheza et Marty ainsi que des soldats, arrivèrent dans la pièce. Mais sans leur laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, Munto se mit à prendre la parole.

**Munto** : Faite réunir d'urgence le conseil et je tiens à ce que tous soit présent car ce que j'ai à vous révélez et de la plus haute importance. Vous avez deux heures pour le faire.

Oui, c'était préférable pour lui de réunir le conseil comme ça il n'aurait pas à expliquer plusieurs situation. Une situation très grave, qui implique qu'il y a une nouvelle menace à craindre pour leur monde.

**Rui **: Il sera fait, selon vos désir, Munto sama ! _S'inclina t il en comprenant rapidement, les raisons qui le pousser à prendre cette décision._

Puis sans un mot, le roi quitta la pièce vers un lieu désert ou il était sûr de ne pas être déranger. Il avait besoin d'être seul un instant car ce qui lui était arriver, l'avait beaucoup chambouler. Mais c'était plus le fait, d'avoir entendu « la fille de la destinée », qui l'avait beaucoup perturber par rapport à l'accident.

Oui, il sentait que la fille de la destinée, avait un rapport directe avec lui. Cela lui était familier, certes mais le fait de ne pas s'en souvenir avait de quoi l'énerver.

**Munto **: Mais pourquoi, mon dieu, es ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de certaine chose ? Cela est si important pour moi...alors pourquoi, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir ?

Alors que le roi des cieux, était en proie à ses doutes, plus ou moins flou. Quelque part dans un lieu tenu secret, Mime avait retirer son masque avec soulagement, car il avait eu beaucoup de mal à respirer à travers. La semi obscurité des lieux, ne permettait pas de voir son visage si ce n'est son contour.

Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! _Se mit il à dire une voix dur, visiblement très énerver après Mime._

**Mime : **Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais si je n'étais pas intervenu à temps, ils seraient mort ! _Se défendit il avec force en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, qui avait tenu à rester dans l'ombre que lui offrait la pièce._

Je vois mais la prochaine fois, prévient avant de disparaître comme ça ! _S'emporta t il après Mime, qui sentait parfaitement la colère qui se dégageait de lui_

**Mime **: Es ce que tu m'en veux d'être intervenu ? _Demanda t il d'une toute petite voix, ne souhaitant pas d'avantage l'énerver_

Par vraiment_, soupira t il avant de reprendre avec douceur pour le rassurer qu'il n'était plus fâché après lui,_mais de toute manière, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu les rencontres. Même si j'aurai aimé, que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance.

**Mime : **Moi aussi mais le destin, la voulu autrement ! _Se mit il à dire d'une voix neutre tout en haussant les épaules._

Dis moi, qu'es ce qui s'est passé là bas ? J'espère que tu ne leur rien dit ?

**Mime **: Tu sais bien que non ! De plus je sais tenir mes promesses.

Alors que leur as tu dit ? Te connaissant, il t'est impossible de garder longtemps le silence.

**Mime **: Disons que je me suis montrer assez désagréable avec eux, chose qui n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je les ai en quelque sorte remonter les bretelles et je les ai aussi donner quelque conseil.

Je vois mais es ce qu'ils t'ont posé quelque question en rapport avec notre mission ?

**Mime **: Oui mais cela est tout à fait compréhensible, vu qu'ils ont été attaquer par notre ennemi,

J'espère que tu ne leur ai rien dit, qui pourrait la compromettre?

**Mime** : Aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. J'ai su parfaitement leur répondre sans me trahir!

C'est mieux ainsi car moins ils sauront et plus nous aurons de chance de pouvoir les sauver.

**Mime** : Je l'espère bien après tout les sacrifices que nous avons fait pour en arriver là. _Dit il d'une voix triste_

L'inconnu qui s'avéra plus grand que Mime, s'avança vers lui et sans un mot, se mit à le prendre entre ses bras.

Ne t'en fais pas ! _Se mit il à murmurer avec douceur, tout en sentant le corps de Mime trembler. _Nous les sauverons tous et tu pourras enfin reprendre ta vie comme je te l'ai promis.

**Mime :** Oui. _Se mit il à dire d'une voix émue, tout en laissant une larme s'écouler de ses yeux._

Mime savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, après tout, il avait toujours était là pour lui . Le savoir à ses côtés le rassurer et lui donner le courage, de supporter les prochains jours difficile, ou il devra être parfois aux côté de Munto, pour veiller sur lui.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 3 : La réunion

**Chapitre 3** : La réunion.

La réunion se déroula tout en haut du palais, dans une pièce particulière, qui était composé de nombreuses colonnes de trois mètre de haut, placé en un cercle parfait, pour soutenir un immense dôme en verre. La pièce était dépourvu de mur, dévoilant ainsi à ceux qui se rendait au bord, une magnifique vu, sur l'ensemble du palais et de la ville plus bas. L'endroit n'avait pour tout meuble, qu'une grande table ronde placé en son centre et qui comptait autant de fauteuil en bois, que de personnes présentes.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Rui, Harka, Marty, Sheza ainsi que de Ryuely, qui était venu sans Toche, qui était en ce moment, seul dans la bibliothèque royale, à étudier des livres.

Toute ces personnes faisaient parti du conseil, qu'avait créer par Munto, qui voulait n'être entouré que de personnes dignes de confiance, qui sauraient le conseiller et l'aider dans la gestion du royaume. Élément que le roi avait su trouvé en eux et qui jusqu'à ce jour, ne l'avait jamais fait regretter son choix. Mais si le conseil était au complet, l'absence du roi ne leur permirent pas de commencer la réunion. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être retard et cela suscita, parmi certain membre, une impatience non dissimuler voir nerveux, en craignant le pire.

Heureusement, leur souverain ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dix minutes plus tard, au plus grand soulagement de tous et celui ci, s'essaya dans le seul fauteuil qui était vide. Le jeune homme posa un regard rapide sur tout ses amis et satisfait de voir, qu'ils étaient tous présent, se mit à prendre la parole.

**Munto** : Bien. Si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncez qu'un nouvel danger menace notre monde et qui viendrait de celui qui nous attaquer tout à l'heure. _Dit il avec sérieux tout en prenant un air grave, qui ne laissèrent personne douter de lui._

La réaction de tous ne se fit pas attendre, et nombreux s'exclamèrent devant cette annonce, à part Rui qui était déjà au courant et Ryuely qui resta étrangement, bien silencieuse.

**Harka** : Je veux bien croire, qu'une nouvelle menace pèse sur notre monde et je ne doute pas que notre ennemi soit puissant, vu que presque toute l'aile droite du château à été détruit. Mais nous n'avons rien à craindre, puisque vous êtes quelqu'un de très puissant,mon roi.

**Tail** : Harka dit vrai. Tant que vous êtes là, votre majesté, nous n'avons rien à craindre. La preuve est que vous en êtes sorti vivant, malgré la puissance de l'explosion.

**Munto** : Il est vrai que je suis quelqu'un de fort mais apparemment pas assez, puisque j'ai été sauvé par quelqu'un.

C'était dur pour Munto de l'admettre et sa fierté en avait prit un bon coup mais ses amis avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

**Marty** : Comment ? Cela ne se peu ! Vous êtes le sauveur de l'humanité et personne ne peu être plus fort que vous !

**Munto** : Marty, cesse donc de croire que je puisse être aussi puissant qu'un dieu ! _S'énerva t il en fermant les yeux un instant tout en posant deux doigts sur son front._ Je suis mortel et en tant que tel, j'ai aussi mes limites concernant ma force.

**Marty **: Veuillez m'excuser, votre majesté ! Je ne voulais pas vous offensez en vous parlant de la sorte !

**Munto** : Ce n'est rien Marty... mais à l'avenir, évite d'y faire référence !

**Sheza** : Celui qui vous a sauvé, comment s'appelle t il Majesté ? _Demanda t il pour changer de sujet et ainsi éviter, à son roi de s'énerver d'avantage après son ami._

**Munto **: Il s'appelle Mime et en peu le considérer comme un allié de poids puisqu'il est à la fois très bien informé sur notre nouvel ennemi et il est aussi très fort.

- Je ne pensais pas que je t'entendrais dire que je suis fort, mon petit roi. _Se mit à dire une voix espiègle. _Moi qui pensais que tu serais trop fier pour ne pas l'admettre.

Toute les personnes présentes, tournèrent instantanément leur tête dans la même direction ou ils avaient entendu la voix, étonné et surpris de n'avoir pas senti sa présence. Ne voulant pas faire durer le suspense, Mime sorti de derrière l'une des colonnes, toujours dans son habituel, habit blanc avec son masque doré sur le visage et s'avança vers eux.

**Tail** : Qui êtes vous et qui vous a permis d'entrer ? _Ordonna t il d'une voix autoritaire tout en se levant d'un seul coup de son siège._ Ceci est une réunion privée et personne en dehors du conseil, n'a le droit d'être ici ! Et en se découvre en présence du roi !

**Munto : **Il suffit Tail ! Cette personne a autant le droit que vous, d'être présent à cette réunion car il s'agit de Mime.

**Tail** : Quoi ? C'est lui Mime ! Moi qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme avec une carrure comme celle d'Harka. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un jeune homme qui me semble frêle et chétif.

**Mime** : Désolé que je ne correspond pas à l'image que vous vous êtes fait de moi mais vous devrez faire avec. _Se mit il à dire en s'arrêtant à quelque mètre d'eux, tout en leur adressant un large sourire, nullement vexer par la remarque de Tail._

**Munto** : Enfin passant ! Que fais tu ici, Mime ? _Demanda t il en s'étonnant un peu de le voir présent._ Et comment as tu fait pour venir ici ?

**Mime : **C'est un secret mon petit roi et si je suis ici, c'est avant tout pour me présenter à ces personnes que tu considères comme digne de ta confiance. _Répondit il en fixant un à un les personnes assissent. _Donc je me présente. ( _il fit une légère révérence_ ) Je suis Mime et vous pouvez me considérer comme l'un de vos alliés.

Face à cette annonce, à part Munto et Rui, tous hésitèrent à considérer Mime comme un de leur allié. Il faut dire, que c'était un parfait inconnu pour eux et qu'ils leur étaient difficile de lui faire entièrement confiance, surtout avec ce masque sur son visage.

**Harka** : Je ne voudrais me montrer insultant envers vous jeune homme et je ne doute pas de mon seigneur, lorsqu'il prétend que vous êtes fort. _Dit il en croisant ses doigts devant lui._ Mais votre physique me laisse à penser le contraire et donc je souhaiterais vous testé pour voir quel est votre niveau. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sur.

**Munto** : Harka ! _S'indigna t il par sa demande. _Comment oses tu lui demandé une telle chose ! N'as tu donc pas confiance en moi ?

**Mime **: Ce n'est pas grave mon petit roi. Je comprend parfaitement l'inquiétude qui ronge ton ami et qui souhaite simplement être rassurer. Aussi j'accepte sa demande.

**Harka** : J'aime ce genre de réaction, petit ! Mais ne t'attend surtout pas à ce que je prenne des gants avec toi.

**Mime **: Cela ne me pose aucun problème !

Harka ravi de faire un peu d'exercice, se leva de son siège et se mit à rejoindre Mime.

**Harka** : Bien. Tout ce que tu as à faire Mime, c'est de me prendre mon bandana et tu as gagné.

**Mime** : Hum...Ça à l'air très facile !

**Harka** : Détrompe toi parce que je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement et de plus, j'aimerai bien voir ce qui se cache derrière cet affreux masque.

**Mime** : D'accord, il n'y a aucun problème ! Ce sera en quelque sorte votre récompense, si vous parvenez à m'attraper. _Souri t il avec confiance avant de jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Munto. _J'espère que tu n'es pas contre, mon petit roi.

**Munto :** Faite comme vous voulez ! _Soupira t il en sachant parfaitement qu'avec ou sans sa permission, ces deux allaient comme même le faire. _Mais aller le faire dehors, je n'ai pas envi de voir mon palais détruit avec vos bêtises !

**Harka** : Merci votre majesté !

Mime adressa un sourire de remerciement puis se mit à suivre Harka, qui s'envola dans le air.

**Mime** : Bon...j'espère que j'arriverai à réussi à prendre son bandana. _Dit il avant de sauter dans le vide et de rejoindre Harka, qui l'attendait tranquillement un peu plus haut dans le ciel._

Ne voulant en aucun cas rater, une seule seconde de ce défi. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent au bord de la pièce et regardèrent avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui aller se passer. Ce fut Harka qui ouvrit les hostilités et qui s'élança directement sur Mime, qui l'esquiva facilement.

**Marty** : A votre avis. Qui es ce qui va gagner ? _Demanda t il à ses amis sans pour autant quitter Mime et Harka du regard._

**Tail** : Moi, je dirais sans hésité que c'est Harka. Et toi Sheza que penses tu de tout ça ?

Sheza se mit à observer le duel qui ressemblait plus à un jeux qu'à autre chose, vu comment Harka se montrer ridicule, en ratant à chaque fois ses attaques, que Mime esquiver avec une facilité déconcertante. Il resta quelque instant silencieux puis ferma les yeux avant de répondre à ses amis.

**Sheza :** Je pense que c'est Mime que va gagner. _Répondit il enfin d'un voix calme et posé, tout en rouvrant ses yeux._

**Marty** : Ah bon ? Qu'es ce qui te permet de penser qu'il va réussir à prendre le bandana d'Harka ?

**Sheza** : Je le sais parce que, à aucun moment sa voix n'a trembler et de plus, Mime dégage depuis son arrivé une sorte d'aura de sérénité. En le sentant, j'ai tout de suite voulu lui faire confiance et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul. _Dit il tout en posant son regard sur Ryuely, Rui et Munto qui observaient avec sérieux le ciel._

**Tail** : Je sais que toi et Ryuely, possède une sorte de don qui vous permet de ressentir l'aura des personnes et cela ne m'étonne donc pas, que ce que tu dis est vrai. Mais pour ce qui est de Rui et de Munto, je ne sais pas d'où leur vient cette confiance envers cette étranger.

**Marty** : Pour Rui, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à comprendre. Il est tellement dévoué à Munto sama, que le simple fait que le roi ai confiance en Mime, suffit à le convaincre, d'accepter l'étranger comme l'un de nos allié.

**Marty** : Cela est vrai pour Rui mais pour Munto sama, le fait qu'il fasse si rapidement confiance à un étranger, me paraît étrange.

**Sheza** : Vous l'avez remarquer aussi ?

**Tail** : Bien évidement, quel question ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas ton don, que nous ne voyions pas ce qui se passe sous nos yeux.

**Marty** : On a tout de suite compris, que notre roi se comporter bizarrement depuis l'arrivé de Mime car pas une seul fois, il ne s'est énervé contre l'étranger, lorsqu'il lui parlait si familièrement. C'est à se demander, quel sort à pu jeter l'étranger sur lui.

**Sheza** : Je doute fort qu'il est pu, jeter un sort sur notre souverain car ce genre de chose n'existe pas.

**Tail** : Certes. Mais par un moyen que nous ne connaissant pas, Mime à réussit apparemment à s'attirer les grâces de notre souverain. Et même si, toi tu lui fais confiance Sheza, nous souhaitons rester très prudent à son sujet et donc, nous allons garder un œil sur lui, pour éviter toute surprise.

**Sheza** : Faite comme bon vous semble, mes amis. Si vous jugez que cela est nécessaire, alors je ne vous en empêcherais pas de le faire.

Oui, il n'allait en aucun cas se dresser contre eux car il savait parfaitement, que rien ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis. De plus, ses deux amis n'allaient sûrement pas le croire, s'il disait que leur roi éprouvé plus de la fascination pour le jeune Mime. Certes la couleur bleu clair de son aura, lui disait que son souverain était très intéresser par l'étranger mais il avait su distingué une autre couleur. Cette petite tâche rose qui était difficile à voir parce que se fondait parfaitement dans tout ce bleu. Une couleur qui l'inquiéter un peu, parce que si cela prenait de l'ampleur, sa fascination pourrait devenir de l' attirance.

Il devrait sûrement en parler à son souverain, mais ce serait très déplacé de sa part de le faire. Le mieux serait sans doute qu'il attende le bon moment car peu être il se trompait...enfin, il espérait se tromper.

Puis Sheza avec ses amis, se remirent à observer Harka et Mime. Apparemment aucun des deux, n'avaient pu mettre la main sur l'objet qui était en jeux, ou du moins c'était plus Harka, qui se démener comme un beau diable pour prendre le masque de Mime. Celui ci ne semblait pas faire le moindre effort pour voler le bandana d'Harka et se contenter simplement d'esquiver. Ils semblaient aux yeux des spectateurs, que Mime jouer avec Harka et c'était là qu'était le problème, puisque Harka n'était pas du genre patient. Ce ne fut donc pas surprenant, de le voir piquer une grosse colère.

**Harka :** Tu vas arrêter de jouer, ou quoi ? _Se mit il à hurler, frustrer de voir combien Mime prendre un certains plaisir à l'esquiver._ Je te signale que c'est un test et non un jeu. Alors soit un peu sérieux ou sinon, je vais tricher pour gagner contre toi.

**Mime :** Si on peu plus jouer ! _Dit il d'une voix boudeur._ A croire que vous ne savez pas vous amusez !

**Harka** : Ne me dis pas que...depuis le début, tu n'es pas aller à cents pour cents ?

**Mime** : Oui, c'est tout à fait ca ! On faite... ce serait trop facile alors je prend mon temps !

**Harka** : Tss ! Vu comment tu es sur la défensif, c'est à se demander, si réellement tu es très fort !

**Mime** : Peu être que oui peu être que non ! _Dit il en haussant les épaules. _Enfin bref, vu que j'ai des choses à faire, je vais exaucer ton vœu !

Mime s'élança directement sur Harka qui ayant compris le sens de ses paroles, se mit en garde. Pourtant cela ne servit à rien, puisqu'en quelque seconde, Mime disparu de son champ de vision.

**Harka** : Mince..._s'exclama t il de surprise, tout en restant sur la défensif en essayant de le chercher du regard._ Ou es ce qu'il a bien pu disparaître ?

**Mime** : Je suis juste derrière toi, Harka ! _Se mit à lui répondre en apparaissant derrière lui._

Instinctivement, Harka donna un coup de coude en arrière pour toucher Mime. Mais celui ci, anticipa le coup et effectua un saut en arrière pour l'éviter et mettre une certaine distance entre lui.

Harka fit face à Mime pour l'attaquer mais stoppa net, en s'apercevant qu'il tenait dans sa main, son bandana.

**Harka** : Mais comment ? _S'étonna t il tout en touchant sa tête qui était à découvert à présent. _Je n'ai même pas senti, quand tu as prit ?

**Mime** : Si tu avais plus attention à ton environnement au lieu, de me chercher du regard. Tu aurais sans doute réussi à me sentir. _( il s'approcha de lui et lui remis son bandana ). _Retiens donc bien cette leçon qui te sauvera sans doute la vie, un de ces jours. Garder secret sa force peu être un atout pour surprendre un adversaire et surtout, il faut rester constamment concentrer sur ton ennemi, pour éviter des attaques surprise de sa part.

Harka resta quelque peu perplexe devant lui. Il s'était tromper lourdement à son sujet, en pensant au début avoir affaire à un gamin mais apparemment, c'était quelqu'un de plus réfléchi qu'il n'y paraissait et qui savait se montrer de bon conseil. En résumer, dans l'histoire, c'était lui qui se comporter comme un gamin, tout ça dans le seul but de gagner.

**Harka** : _( Il s'approcha de lui et lui affligea de grande tape dans le dos, tout en se mettant à rire) _T'es vraiment un petit gars pas comme les autres ! Et je crois que je t'adore !

**Mime** : Euh...merci. Grimaça _t il sous la douleur que lui infliger involontairement Harka, en lui tapant dans le dos._ Si c'est pas trop vous demandez, vous pourriez arrêter de taper parce que je risque de me casser quelque chose.

**Harka **: Et en plus, tu as le sens de l'humour ! Alors là, c'est clair que t'aime bien. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec toi !

Puis tout deux redescendirent pour se poser dans la pièce, ou ils se virent entourer par les autres. Ils attendaient avec impatience la réaction d'Harka, vu que de là ou ils n'étaient, ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'ils se disaient.

**Marty** : Alors Harka ? Qu'es ce que tu penses de Mime ?

**Harka** : Ce petit est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup de chose à nous apprendre.

**Munto** : Je t'avais bien dit que l'on pouvait le faire confiance !

**Harka **: Désolé Munto sama ! _se mit il à dire avec un sourire quelque peu gêner, en se frottant sa tête avec sa main._ Mais j'aime me mesurer contre de nouveau adversaire et puis c'était un bon moyen pour moi de me faire une idée de notre nouvel allié !

**Munto** : Je vois. Enfin bref, vu que tu l'as accepté, il n'y a plus aucun problème le concernant !

**Harka** : Pour moi...oui mais pour les autres, il lui faut faire ses preuves ! Car la confiance n'est pas quelque chose qui se donne facilement. _( Puis il se tourna vers Mime et posa sa main sur son épaule)_ Mais ne t'en fais, tu as tout mon soutien, petit ! Et puis j'ai hâte de te voir comment tu combats réellement !

**Mime** : Merci Harka ! Tu pourras te mesure à moi, quand tu veux mais...jamais je ne pourrais combattre à vos côtés, lorsqu'il s'agira de faire face à ce nouvel ennemi.

**Harka** : Ah bon, pourquoi ?

**Mime** : Parce que je suis pacifiste et il m'est interdit de prendre part, à ce qui s'annonce comme étant une nouvelle guerre.

**Munto** : Comment ca une nouvelle guerre ? Si je me souviens, tu m'avais parler d'un ennemi mais pas de ça !

**Mime** : Je le sais mon petit roi mais je voulais que tous ceux qui te sont fidèle, puisse l'apprendre en même temps que toi !

Mime vit parfaitement que tous étaient surpris par cette révélation, chose qui était totalement compréhensible puisqu'ils ne s'attendaient pas se retrouver à nouveau en guerre, après avoir connu une si longue ère de paix.

**Marty** : Pourquoi es ce qu'il y aurai une guerre ? A ce que je sache, nous sommes en bon terme avec les autres royaumes et je doute, que l'un d'entre eux puisse nous déclarer la guerre.

**Mime** : Je le sais parfaitement, Marty ! Ce n'est pas d'eux que viendra le danger mais d'Automne.

**Munto** : Automne ? Qui es ce ?

**Mime** : C'est le nom de celui qui t'a attaquer, mon petit roi..._dit il en prenant un voix très grave_...et qui détruira tout sur son passage avec son armée, dans le seul but de retrouver la fille de la destinée.

**Tail : **Qui est donc, cette « fille de la destinée » ? _demanda t il en essayant d'en savoir plus_

**Mime** : Une personne très importante dans les plans d'Automne et dans l'identité restera secret, pour éviter de lui faire courir un grave danger.

**Rui** : Et pourquoi, es ce que Automne s'en est il prit à Munto sama ? Il ne lui a rien fait à ce que je sache ! _l'interrogea t il en prenant pour la première fois la parole._

**Mime** : Je ne sais pas trop...peu être pensait il que mon petit roi, savait quelque chose, étant donner qu'il est le sauveur de votre monde !

**Rui** : Je vois...mais comment sais tu autant de chose et pourquoi nous aider ?

**Mime **: Ah, ca c'est mon petit secret, Ruru et si je vous aide...c'est parce que vous ai trouvez digne de mon savoir, qui vous permettra de pouvoir faire face à Automne.

**Rui** : Hey ! J'ai un nom tu sais et c'est pas Ruru ! _S'indigna t il du surnom que lui avait donner Mime._

**Harka** : Mais qu'es ce que tu racontes Ruru, moi je trouve que ce nom te vas super bien ! _Se mit il à rire tout en posant sa main sur son épaule._

**Rui** : Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

**Harka** : Et si. _Répondit il avec enthousiasme._ Je pense même t'appeler souvent comme ça !

**Rui** : Oh non ! _Soupira t il en sachant, qu'à présent il allait devoir supporter d'entendre Harka l'appeler ainsi, pendant quelque jours._

Cette situation eut pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, détendant par la même occasion l'atmosphère qui s'était avérer un peu lourd, à cause de la révélation de Mime. Celui ci décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et que ses nouveaux « amis », avaient surement besoin de faire le point sur certaine chose.

**Mime : **Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas...mais je dois y aller.

**Harka** : Hein ? Tu dois déjà partir ? Moi qui voulait me te connaître. _Déçu de savoir, qu'il allait partir._

**Mime** : Oui mais t'en fais pas, je reviens demain car je compte bien vous entrainez tous, pour vous rendre plus puissant. Surtout toi mon petit roi. _Dit il en pointant son doigt vers lui._

**Munto** : Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir un quelconque entraînement...je suis assez fort comme ça !

**Mime** : Détrompe toi, mon petit roi ! Si Automne revenait et s'il apprend que tu es toujours en vie. Il viendra surement te tuer à nouveau. Car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, de laisser en vie, ses victimes ! De plus, vu que c'est moi qui t'es sauvé...

**Munto** : D'accord ! J'ai compris ! _Coupa t il, ne voulant en aucun cas entendre d'avantage Mime, lui rappeler son échec, de n'avoir pu rien faire contre Automne._

**Mime** : Bon, sur ceux je vous dit à demain ! _dit il en leur adressant un signe de la main, avant de courir pour ensuite sauter dans le vide._

Harka, Marty et Tail tentèrent bien d'aller voir, dans quel direction il était parti mais ce fut peine perdu, puisqu'ils ne virent pas Mime, qui avait complétement disparu.

**Marty** : Et bien, en peux dire qu'il est du genre très rapide !

**Tail** : Oui et apparemment, plus rapide que nous !

**Harka** : J'ai hâte de me mesurer à lui !

**Munto** : Hum ! Hum ! _Toussa t il pour attirer l'attention sur lui. _Je crois, que nous avons certaine chose à régler donc, je vous prie de revenir à vos place.

Tous s'exécutèrent et ensemble, ils parlèrent de beaucoup de chose et de divers moyens à mettre en place, pour assurer la sécurité du royaume.

Ce ne furent que deux heures plus tard, que la réunion prit fin. Tous s'étaient mit d'accord pour reformer une armée qui sera capable de faire à face à une quelconque invasion, en possédant à la fois un groupe de soin, de défense pour protéger les habitants et d'attaque, pour pouvoir faire des dégâts chez l'adversaire.

Cette décision ne fut pas évident à prendre pour le conseil ainsi que pour Munto car ils savaient qu'à la fin, tout le monde allaient souffrir, vu qu'une guerre ne fait que répandre sur son passage, la mort.

Ce fut donc avec inquiétude, d'avoir prit une telle décision, que Munto s'endormit dans son lit. Mais quel ne fut son étonnant, en se réveillant dans son rêve, en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur les genoux de son fantôme, qui lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

**Munto** : Je...je...suis désolé ! _Bégaya t il, honteux de se retrouver dans une situation vraiment embarrassante pour lui._

Il tenta bien de se relever et de s'écarter, de son fantôme mais celle ci d'une main ferme, lui ordonna silencieusement, de rester allongé. N'ayant pas la force de la contredire, il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et la laissa, lui caresser les cheveux, qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

Pendant quelque instant, Munto ferma ses yeux, savourant pleinement le contact de sa main, qui se révéla douce et chaude. C'était bien la première fois, que son fantôme agissait de la sorte et qu'il avait un contact directe avec lui. Il avait toujours agit de manière réserver et donc, avait fait en sorte de toujours laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

**Munto** : Es ce à cause du fait que je suis inquiet, qu'elle se montre si douce avec moi ? _Pensa t il tout en gardant ses yeux fermer. _C'est sûrement ça car je n'en voie pas d'autre !

Cette découverte, fit extrêmement plaisir à Munto, qui était heureux de l'attention que lui portait son fantôme. Instinctivement, il attrapa sa main et le porta à sa joue, pour en savourer d'avantage le contact.

**Munto** : Merci...merci mon adorable fantôme ! _Se mit il à dire en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer son fantôme dans la silhouette était toujours floue, tout en lui adressant un magnifique sourire._

Puis Munto déposa un baiser dans le creux de la main de son fantôme et s'endormit paisiblement, l'esprit plus serein.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** : Une dispute se terminant par une rencontre.

Munto s'octroya une petite pause, dans les jardins royaux ou il était sûr de ne pas être déranger par quelqu'un. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et se mit à croiser derrière sa nuque ses mains, tandis qu'il laissa vagabonder son esprit en fixant à travers le toit vitrée, le mouvement des nuages dans le ciel bleu. Apparemment quelque chose avait dû le contrarier et cela se voyait à son visage tirer ainsi qu'à ses sourcils froncés. Il se mit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois, que Mime était apparu dans leur vie et qu'il s'occupaient de les entraîner dans un lieu désert. Un entraînement qui consister simplement à user de tout les moyens possibles, pour parvenir à retirer son masque. Tout le monde avait cru un instant, que cela aller leur être facile de le faire, puisqu'il leur avait permis de venir à plusieurs s'ils le voulaient.

Mais c'était mal connaître Mime, qui s'avéra être un adversaire bien difficile à toucher, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il faut dire aussi que le jeune homme n'y aller pas de main morte avec eux, pour se défendre, quitte à se mettre à attaquer aussi pour pouvoir les repousser.

Il était puissant, ça Munto n'avait rien à redire à ce sujet, de même que les autres, qui étaient heureux de le savoir de leur côtés. Mais ils trouvaient dommage, de ne pas le savoir présent dans leur rang, durant la bataille qui les opposera à Automne. Un véritable gâchis qui aurait pu leur offrir certainement la victoire dans cette nouvelle guerre.

Si Mime s'avéra quelqu'un de très fort, il était aussi quelqu'un de très réfléchi et qui savait donner de bon conseil, pour leur permettre de s'améliorer. Chose que tous parvenait à accepter sauf bien évidement, Munto qui était du genre très fier et qui ne supporter pas qu'on lui donne des ordre, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur à lui. Mais la vérité était que le jeune roi avait du mal à supporter la présence de Mime qui l'énerver. Aussi n'hésita t il pas à lui demander d'être entraîner seul, dans le seul but de le surpasser.

Pourtant son idée s'avéra bien mauvaise, puisque ses relations avec lui ne cessa de se dégrader par la suite car ils ne cessèrent de se disputer.

Le jeune roi n'avait de cesse de remettre en question, les méthodes d'entraînement de Mime, qu'il jugeait dur et dangereux. Car apparemment, le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir, surtout avec lui, de l'attaquer avec toute sa puissance au point, que prendre plusieurs attaques à la fois pouvait le tuer.

Mime se défendait en expliquant que leur ennemi était bien plus puissant que lui. D'où la raison qui expliquait qu'il y mettait toute ses forces dans ses attaques, pour l'habituer à les encaisser et à les esquiver. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Munto était loin d'avoir le niveau de puissance requis pour pouvoir se mesurer à Automne, expliquant ainsi la raison qui le pousser à agir de la sorte avec lui.

Mais Munto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille car pour lui, Mime ne voulait qu'une seule chose au final et c'était de le rabaisser.

Ce fut ainsi, que chaque jours, le roi ainsi que Mime ne cesser de se disputer sur le même sujet . Pourtant, malgré qu'il se plaignait, Munto n'en restait pas moins un élève des plus assidu et motivé pour faire l'entraînement avec le jeune homme.

Les amis du jeune roi avaient bien vu eux, que sous ses airs butés, que leur roi chercher toujours la dispute avec Mime comme s'il voulait toujours attiré son attention. Et lorsqu'ils voyaient ces deux jeunes gens se quereller, ils avaient presque l'impression de voir un jeune couple de marié. Chose qu'ils se gardèrent de dire en face de leur souverain, en sachant parfaitement que cela aller l'énerver.

Si tout les jours se ressemblaient depuis son arrivé. Aujourd'hui se révéla être bien différent des autres.

Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient entraîner ensemble et vu que les autres se devaient de régler quelque affaires concernant le royaume. Munto se retrouva pour la première fois seul avec Mime, pour toute la journée. Cela lui fut très bizarre car par habitude, ses amis avaient été toujours présent pour les observer. Mais là, être en tête à tête avec Mime avait de quoi le perturber au point qu'il ne chercha à aucun moment, à contredire le jeune homme, pour se disputer.

Par contre celui ci, ne changea pas pour autant de comportement et encore moins dans sa manière de l'entraîner. Comme toujours il se montra dur et intransigeant avec le petit roi, tout en lui donnant tel ou tel conseil pour s'améliorer. Et entre les pauses qu'il accorda, Mime resta toujours silencieux en attendant que Munto récupère un peu.

Malgré, qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble depuis un bon moment. Jamais Mime n'avait jamais parler de lui et rester pour Munto, une véritable énigme à résoudre. Il avait beau se montré très ouvert avec tout le monde mais à aucun moment, il ne parlait de sa vie privée. D'autant plus qu'avec son masque, ce n'était pas évident de savoir à quoi il pouvait ressemblait. Au moins Munto était fixer sur son sexe, puisqu'il faut être un homme pour se montrer aussi puissant même s'il était bien petit.

Une chose était sûr et c'était que toutes les rumeurs dans il était le principal sujet, le laisser indifférent. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, Mime s'en contreficher de ce qu'on disait de lui et l'avait fait clairement savoir.

De toute façon, vu que les rumeurs ne cessaient de croitre, cela n'aller pas être facile de les faire taire.

De Mime, lorsque parlait en bien de lui. En disait de lui, que c'était sûrement un prince venu d'un autre royaume, tant il se montrait bon et avenant avec les personnes qu'il croisait. Même s'il soulevait toute fois la méfiance et la suspicion, la première fois. Que ce soit dans son comportement, ses bonnes manières ou dans sa façon de parler, tous pensaient avoir affaire à une personne de haute noblesse. Tout le contraire de leur roi, qui était certes un bon souverain mais qui n'était pas quelqu'un de très social avec son peuple, si ce n'est avec ses amis proches. Munto faisait même peur aux enfant qui le fuyait littéralement, tant son air constamment sévère, les effrayer. Tout le contraire de Mime, qui malgré son masque, était adorer par eux . Le jeune homme savait y faire avec les enfants et malgré les entraînements, il trouvait toujours un temps, pour jouer avec eux.

Mais bien que certains pensaient en bien de lui, d'autre par contre le voyait, d'un mauvais œil. Il faut dire que cela avait beaucoup secouer le peuple, lorsque Munto annonça publiquement son intention de reformer une armée, pouvoir faire face à un nouvel ennemi qui leur déclarera surement la guerre.

Une grande partie de la population avaient certes accepter leur destin mais d'autre ne trouvèrent rien d'autre, que de rejeter la faute sur Mime. Ils l'accusèrent d'être celui qui à apporter le malheur sur leur peuple, qui vivaient en paix depuis le retour de l'Akuto.

Oiseau de mauvais augure, ange de la mort, tel était l'un des noms que l'on avait donner au jeune homme. Ce fut surement pour éviter d'en être affecté, qu'il décida d'ignorer ces mauvaises langues.

Si Munto avait été à sa place, il aurait tout fait pour aller voir ceux qui disait du mal sur lui et n'aurait pas hésité à rabattre leur bec.

Mais Mime n'était pas Munto et inversement. Donc, même si cela l'énerver de voir le jeune homme insensible à ces rumeurs, le jeune roi n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans une histoire qui ne le concerner nullement. Pourtant lasse de le voir rester inactif fasse à tout cela, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche et de profiter de ce tête à tête, pour le lui dire en face.

**Munto :** Dis moi pourquoi, tu ne dis rien à ces personnes qui te jettent la pierre derrière le dos ? _Demanda t il d'une voix quelque peu énerver par cette idée._

Mime qui était allongé depuis un bon moment sur l'herbe non loin de Munto, poussa un long soupir avant de se décider à se mettre sur pied. Comme s'il voulait d'avantage énerver le roi, celui ci se mit à prendre tout son temps pour épousseter ses vêtements.

**Munto : **Alors ? Tu vas me répondre ou quoi ? _Se mit il à dire d'une voix excéder, face au mutisme du jeune homme._

**Mime **: Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, que je n'ai que faire de ce que les gens dissent à mon sujet !

**Munto** : Dis plutôt que tu as peur de les affronter et que tu n'as pas le courage de dire ce que tu penses de d'eux ! En réalité tu n'es qu'un sale trouillard ! _Cracha t il méchamment_

Munto savait qu'il allait trop loin en lui disant cela mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cela l'horripila de voir le jeune homme inactif face aux ragots et donc, il espérait que ce qu'il venait de dire à le faire réagir. Chose qui bien évidemment ne se réalisa pas, puisque à sa plus grande surprise Mime s'approche très près de lui et se mit à le fixer un bon moment avant de se mettre à lui sourire.

**Munto :** Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? _demanda t il quelque énervé de le voir si près de lui._

**Mime :** Es ce que tu ne serais pas tomber amoureux de moi ? _Se mit il à dire d'une voix espiègle._

Alors là, Munto ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réplique et s'écarta vivement de Mime, comme s'il était contagieux.

**Munto :** Non...je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! _Begaya t il rougissant tout en secouant vivement la tête._

**Mime : **Tu sais que ta réaction ne fait que confirmer mes doutes mon petit roi !

**Munto** : Non...c'est pas vrai ! Suis pas gai ! _Nia t il avec force en se mettant littéralement à hurler pour renforcer ses dires_

**Mime** : Je plaisante mon petit roi, _se mit il à rire en le voyant si gêner tout en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles_, je disais seulement cela pour te taquiner un peu !

**Munto** : …

Cette plaisanterie ne fut pas du tout au goût de Munto qui se mit à afficher rapidement une mine boudeuse, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait.

**Mime **: Oh là ! Tu vas pas me faire la tête pour si peu !

**Munto** : Et bien si, justement ! _Se mit il à dire en se mettant à croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et en tournant sa tête du coté droite._

**Mime :** Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. En dirais presque que j'ai affaire à un gamin !

**Munto :**...

Le jeune homme resta sur ses positions et garda le silence, ne voulant en aucun cas prendre la parole au risque de se mettre en colère. Chose qu'il voulait éviter puisqu'il entrerait dans le petit jeux de Mime qui visiblement n'apprécia pas sa réaction.

**Mime** : Tss ! Si c'est comme ca...et bien moi je m'en vais ! _Lâcha t il d'une voix en colère, exaspérer par l'attitude puérile du roi._

**Munto :** Que quoi ? Nous n'avons pas fini l'entrainement ! _L'arrêta t il en posant ma main sur son épaule, en le voyant s'en aller._

**Mime :** Oh que si ! Parce que tant que tu t'ai pas calmer, je ne ferai rien du tout avec toi !

**Munto **: Quoi ? Mais je suis parfaitement calme...non en faite, c'est toi même qui est en colère, pas moi ! _Haussa t il le ton à son tour. _

Et voilà, lui qui voulait éviter de se mettre en colère, il avait lamentablement échoué. Et tout ca, rien qu'avec quelque mots qu'avait prononcer Mime qui comme à son habitude rester de marbre avec son stupide masque sur le visage. Mais même s'il l'énervait au plus au point, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il voulait lui mettre son poing sur la figure. Enfin il le pensait pendant un instant avant de rapidement s'inquiétait en voyant Mime, perdre un instant l'équilibre. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

**Munto** : Es ce que tu vas bien ? _Demanda t il quelque peu inquiet._

**Mime :**...oui. _Répondit il d'une toute petite voix, ce qui ne fit que d'avantage inquiétait Munto. _Ce n'est rien !

**Munto** : Tu es sûr ? _Insista t il en sentant qu'il lui mentait_

**Mime** : Oui. Alors, je te prierai d'enlever ta main de mon épaule. _Se mit à dire d'une voix froide._

Instinctivement, le jeune roi s'exécuta surpris par le ton de sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi es ce qu'il lui parlait si froidement alors qu'il ne désirait tout simplement que l'aider.

**Munto **: Comme tu veux. _Lâcha t il sèchement tout en enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, avant de tourne le dos à Mime . _Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de stupide, pour avoir ne serai ce qu'un instant, pu m'inquiétait pour toi !

Ce fut sur ces derniers paroles, qu'il quitta le terrain d'entrainement et qu'il rentra au palais. Le jeune roi pensa en premier que le mieux pour lui, était sans doute de poursuivre son travail au bureau. Mais après mûre réflexion, il opta de passer le reste de son après midi dans le jardin royale.

C'était l'un de ses lieux préférer dans le calme, parvenait à insuffler à Munto une paix intérieur. Pourtant cela ne fit aucun effet sur lui, puisqu'il était toujours sous les nerfs. A cause bien évidement du fait qu'il ne cessait de repensait à Mime. Un être difficile à cerner la personnalité, qui préférer la solitude sans doute mais dans au final,il ne parvenait pas à détester. Aller savoir pourquoi ?

**Munto** : Rah ! Ce qu'il peu m'énerver celui là ! _S'énerva t il d'un seul coup, tout en se relevant. _Je ferais mieux d'aller casser quelque pierre pour me détresser. Sinon je risque d'exploser en restant ici.

Oui, il avait bien besoin de se défouler un peu au risque de garder durant un bon moment sa mauvaise humeur et de vouloir ainsi agresser verbalement, la première personne innocente qu'il croiserait.

Alors que Munto s'en aller du jardin, il fut intriguer de voir quelque chose de blanc bouger dans l'herbe, à quelque mètre de lui. Curieux, il s'en approcha, se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait être. Apparemment et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était une personne à cause des pieds qui dépasser de ce qui s'avérer être un drap qui couvrait le haut du corps.

**Munto** : Hey ! Ne savez vous donc pas que les jardins royaux sont interdit au public ! _Gronda t il la personne en retirant sans ménagement le drap de la personne._

Mais à la vue du visage de l'inconnu Munto resta sans voix, se demandant bien s'il n'était pas en train de rêver encore.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 5: Belle inconnue

_Et voilà la suite tant attendu. J'ai fait au plus vite car vos commentaires m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir. Je remercie donc _**sel-la-petite-maline **_et _**Shinku62 **_pour m'avoir laisser un commentaire, ainsi que tout ceux qui viennent lire ma fic.^^_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire^^_

**Chapitre 5 :** Belle inconnue

Munto ne s'attendait pas mais alors pas du tout à découvrir sous ce fin drap, une si belle femme endormie dans la beauté le laisser sans voix. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait en bien d'une personne de sexe féminin.

Bien avant de rencontrer cette inconnue, le jeune roi avait déjà croisé bon nombre de femme, qui se disaient belle et qui pourtant n'était jamais parvenu à attirer son attention. Il faut dire que Munto n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à la gente féminine. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, que pour lui c'était une perte de temps de côtoyer ces êtres. Elles étaient une source d'ennuis, à la fois superficiels et capricieux, qui n'avaient pour but première, que de devenir sa femme pour s'assurer richesse et prospérité. De toute façon, Munto n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elles, puisqu'il devait avant tout songer à son royaume.

Mais si dans le passé, cela ne l'avait nullement captivé. Aujourd'hui son point de vue avait littéralement changé, vis à vis des femmes. Le jeune roi se rendit compte, que certaines pouvaient sortir du lot et réussir à l'émouvoir, comme cette mystérieuse inconnue.

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle sans qu'aucun ornement ne vienne gâché son côté naturelle. La jeune femme portait une simple une robe très simple à manche longue de couleur crème, qui laisser à découvert ses épaules, qui révéler une peau couleur pêche. Un épais bandeau bleu avec des motifs dorées de fleur poser sur sa tête, dissimuler ses oreilles qui retenait par la même occasion, ses long cheveux fin d'un blanc pur.

Sa beauté semblait si irréelle pour le jeune roi, qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver en ce moment même. D'autant plus qu'il avait cette irrésistible envie de la toucher et de laisser glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui avait sans doute la douceur de la soie. Parcourir du bout des doigts son visage gracieux et peut-être s'attarder sur ses lèvres pulpeuse d'une couleur rosée.

Oui, Munto ne pouvait résisté à cet envie de vouloir la toucher pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêver pas, tant sa beauté dépassé tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Sans doute que quelque chose ne tourner plus rond dans sa tête, pour oser fantasmer sur une innocente femme. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas nier le fait, qu'il était attiré par elle. D'autant plus que les traits de son visage lui étaient familiers sans qu'il ne parvienne pourtant à la retrouver dans sa mémoire.

Aussi à force de trop l'observer, le jeune roi se mit à imaginer à la prendre dans ses bras, à croiser ses yeux qui devaient sans doute être magnifique et terminer le tout en un baiser des plus brulant.

« Stop Munto ! _Se gifla t il mentalement en se rendant compte de la tournure que prenait ses pensées._ Tu vas un peu trop loin en pensant à elle. A croire que tu es un pervers ! »

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pensées à ce genre de chose et c'est à se demander s'il ne devenait pas fou. Mais qui ne le serait pas, en le voyant.

Le jeune roi se raidit d'un seul coup, quand il vit la jeune femme bouger légèrement. Pendant quelque seconde, il s'arrêta de respirer, craignant de la voir se réveiller. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, cela ne fut pas le cas puisque l'inconnue continua de dormir.

Mais si cela l'avait calmé de la savoir endormie, Munto regretta toute fois qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillé car il aurait pu voir la couleur de ses yeux qui devait surement magnifique. Pourtant rien que le fait de la voir, lui suffisait et le rendait extrêmement heureux. Oui, cette femme suscitait en lui bien des émotions ainsi qu'une paix intense qui le rassurer.

« Mais quel sort m'as tu donc jeter ? _Murmura Munto avec douceur, en se penchant légèrement vers la jeune femme pour écarter tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrer le visage. »_

Si son geste se voulait des plus légers, il n'en resta pas moins que cela fut assez suffisant pour réveiller la belle endormie. Ses paupières tremblèrent légèrement pendant quelque seconde avant qu'elles ne se décident à s'ouvrirent lentement.

Pris de panique et ne s'attendant pas du tout à la voir se réveiller, Munto tomba sur ses fesses et recula rapidement d'elle. Ce n'était que par pure précaution qu'il agissait ainsi pour éviter que la jeune femme ne s'imagine des choses en le voyant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimait se dire mais en réalité, le jeune roi était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque, tant son cœur battaient à une vitesse incroyable. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison que son regard avait croisé celui de la jeune femme et que cela l'avait beaucoup troublé.

Comme il s'y était attendu, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Elles étaient d'un vert des plus clair, comparable à deux émeraudes et qui nuancer parfois vers du bleu ciel.

« Mais qu'es ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? _Se demanda Munto, quelque peu paniqué par sa situation avec la jeune femme. »_

Il aurait sans doute prendre la fuite mais cela n'aurait pour conséquence que de se faire passer pour un pervers aux yeux de la jeune femme. Aussi, se décida t-il de rester pour voir qu'elle serait sa réaction. Surement bonne dans le meilleur des cas, vu qu'il était assez séduisant pour être facilement pardonner des femmes mais cela rester à voir.

L'inconnue se leva tout doucement à moitié, s'aidant de ses mains et se mit en position agenouillé devant le jeune roi qui commencer sérieusement à avoir peur de sa réaction.

« Sora, es ce que tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant visiblement à Munto qui en fut surpris. »_

Le jeune roi ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme puisse le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sans doute le fait qu'elle avait les yeux mi-clos et donc qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie, expliquer sa confusion. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il ne put que constater que la raison n'était autre, que l'inconnue était tout simplement malade. Elle avait les joues anormalement rouge carmin, le souffle court et les yeux fiévreux. Des signes qui ne pouvaient tromper personne et qui signifier tout simplement que la personne était malade.

« Qu'es ce qui ne va pas Sora ? _S'inquiéta t elle en constatant que le jeune roi garder le silence. »_

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Et bien c'est de te voir malade ! _Répondit enfin Munto d'une voix légèrement énerver, s'étonnant quelque peu d'avoir pu prendre la parole. »_

Le jeune roi sentait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cela l'irriter de voir combien la jeune femme ne semblait point se soucier de sa santé et peu importe qu'elle découvre la vérité à son sujet. Mais étant donné que son état s'avéra plus au moins grave, l'inconnue ne fit pas attention au fait que ce n'était pas Sora qui se tenait face à elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien. _Rassura t elle en lui adressa un magnifique sourire, qui soulagea un peu le roi qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. »_

Même en sachant qu'il mentait sur son identité à la jeune femme et qu'il profitait de sa faiblesse. Munto poursuivit son rôle en étant Sora, se préoccupant plus de l'état de santé de l'inconnue, que des conséquences désastreuses qui aller s'en suivre lorsqu'elle découvrira la supercherie. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front. Comme le jeune homme s'y attendait, le front de la jeune femme était brûlant, attestant ainsi qu'elle avait une forte fièvre.

« Je doute fort que tu ailles bien avec une telle température ! _Gronda Munto sans vraiment se montrer sévère avec la jeune femme »_

« Sans doute mais...sentir ta main si fraiche sur mon front, atténue quelque peu mon mal de tête. _Murmura t elle en prenant possession de sa main pour la plaquer contre sa joue. »_

La jeune femme ferma ses yeux et savoura pleinement ce contact, qui lui fit esquisser un sourire qui attendri d'avantage le jeune roi. Celui-ci ressenti à l'égard de l'inconnue, un sentiment à la fois doux et tendre qui parvenait à le troubler. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison, qu'il se mit à la prendre avec douceur dans ses bras, en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie de fatigue.

De près l'inconnue était encore plus belle et éveilla en Munto d'avantage de sentiment à son égard. Celui-ci décida de la porter vers le plus proche lit qu'il connaissait, à savoir celui qui était caché sous de nombreuses plantes à large feuille. C'était un endroit qu'en avait emménagé spécialement pour pouvoir s'y reposer à l'abri des regards mais la vrai raison d'avoir pu installer un lit dans le jardin, lui échapper encore comme bien des choses. Cela l'énerver de ne pas savoir car il savait que cela lui était important.

En déposant l'inconnue sur le lit, Munto remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement ses vêtements dans ses mains. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour lui de s'en aller et de la laisser se reposer tranquillement. Mais se résigna en voyant combien, elle le retenait de toute ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Aussi n'eut il d'autre choix de se glisser à son tour dans le lit et de la garder tout contre lui, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. La jeune femme pourrait sans doute mal prendre son geste mais c'était la meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire tomber sa fièvre...enfin, c'est ce que lui avait conseillé Sheza.

De toute façon, vu que l'inconnue s'était d'avantage coller à lui en toute confiance, cela ne lui poser aucun problème. A priori cela devrait être le cas mais en y repensant, c'était sans doute en pensant à ce Sora, que la jeune femme s'abandonner si facilement contre lui. Ce qui en passant, énerva le jeune roi qui jalouser cet homme, qui avait le privilège d'être si lier à elle.

« Qu'a cela ne tienne ! _Dit il avec détermination sans pour autant élevé la voix pour éviter de réveiller la jeune femme. _Je ferais tout, pour mieux te connaître. »

Oui. Il ferait tout son possible pour la connaître et ainsi peu être, qu'il découvrira par la même occasion les raisons qui le poussait à s'intéresser à elle. Une femme qui était bien la première, à bouleverser littéralement son existence et son cœur.

Fort de ses résolutions, Munto décida de dormir à son tour car sa journée l'avait épuisé. De toute façon, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre en compagnie de la jeune femme. Ce fut sans aucun problème et bercer par la douce chaleur que lui procurer l'inconnue, que le jeune roi s'endormit paisiblement.


	7. Chapter 6 : Munto mène l'enquête

_Bonne année 2011 à tous et à ceux qui m'ont laisser un commentaire, qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 6 : **Munto mène son enquête

Son sommeil fut des plus merveilleux pour Munto, qui se sentait comme rassurer par la présence et la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de cette parfaite inconnue. C'était si familier pour lui, qu'il avait la nette impression d'avoir toujours eu à ses côtés cette femme qui pourtant lui était totalement étrangère, tout comme avec son fantôme.

Dis moi. _Demanda t il en s'adressant à son fantôme qui n'avait cesser de hanter ses rêves et qui comme à son habitude se tenait à ses côtés. _Es ce qu'elle ne serait pas lier d'une manière ou d'une autre à moi ?

Il savait parfaitement que cet être n'aller pas lui répondre car depuis toujours et cela depuis la première fois, il avait toujours garder le silence. Mais peu lui importer son mutisme puisqu'il avait était toujours là pour l'écouter et que sa présence lui suffisait amplement. Pourtant contre tout attente et à sa grande surprise, celui ci se pencha et traça du doigt, quelque chose dans la terre avant de s'écarter lorsque ce fut fini.

Curieux qu'il l'était, Munto se mit à regarder ce qu'il avait tracer au juste et quel ne fut son étonnement, lorsqu'il y vit une phrase.

« Viendra le temps ou toute tes questions trouveront leur réponse. Aussi soit patient Munto. »

Se pourrait il que tu sache quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? _demanda t il en se tournant vers son fantôme._

Mais celui ci avait déjà disparu, signe qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de se réveiller. Munto fut quelque peu déçu de n'avoir pas eu d'avantage de réponse de la part de fantôme, qui semblait aimé se volatiliser lorsqu'il voulait en savoir d'avantage. Pourtant malgré cela, le simple fait d'avoir pu avoir quelque mots de sa part même s'ils étaient écrit, avait suffit à lui insuffler l'espoir qu'un jour peu être, il entendrait sa voix ou voir même son visage.

Enfin, Munto savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour maintenant. De toute façon, il était quelqu'un de très patient ou du moins avec son fantôme, pour attendre que celui ci daigne enfin se révéler au grand jour. Peu être qu'il ne le fera pas, vu les années passées en sa compagnie. Mais qu'importe, le roi avait le pressentiment que bientôt son vœux se réalisera.

Le soleil se leva comme à son habitude, colorant le ciel par des nuances de roses et de mauve. Puis ses rayons éclaira doucement la ville du royaume et s'étendit jusqu'au jardin, pour se frayer un chemin dans les épais feuilles, ou se trouver Munto. Celui ci quelque peu irriter par le soleil, bougea et se tourna vers la droite ou il pensa serrer dans ses bras la belle inconnue. Mais il fut surpris de ne sentir que le vide, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire se lever d'un seul coup et de totalement le réveiller.

Instinctivement, il retira brusquement le drap, en espérant y trouver sa belle. Mais il fut décu de constater que la place était belle et bien vide.

Tel un songe d'un soir et tout comme le faisait son fantôme, la jeune inconnue avait disparue aux première lueur de l'aube. Après tout, une telle créature comme elle, ne pouvait qu'appartenir à ce monde imaginaire. Pourtant les preuves lui prouvait bien, que la jeune femmes avait bien existé.

En effet, le jeune roi senti rapidement une odeur douce et subtile, lui envahir les narines. Un parfum de jasmin mélanger avec une pointe de vanille, avait imprégné l'endroit ou la jeune femme avait dormie. Une odeur si agréable, que le jeune roi ne pu s'empêcher de plonger sa tête dans l'oreiller de sa compagne d'hier soir. C'était pour lui, très agréable de sentir ce parfum aux notes des plus subtiles et qui correspondait bien à cette inconnue.

Pourtant, si cela le raviser de pouvoir le sentir, il n'en restait pas moins que cela lui pesait au cœur. Car c'était si familier pour lui que cela le rendit nostalgique et le pousser à désirer, de la revoir à nouveau puis de la garder à jamais près de lui. Encore quelque chose, qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer et dans il était sûr pourtant de connaître la réponse.

Sachant pertinemment que cela n'aller rien lui servir, de réfléchir sur ce sujet. Munto décida de se lever pour se rendre à son bureau, ou il fut sûr d'y retrouver Rui. De tout ses amis proches, c'était lui qui était le mieux informer sur tout ce qui a pu se passer dans le royaume et qui avait une mémoire irréprochable pour retenir les noms des personnes.

Celui ci, traiter comme d'habitude, les différents affaires du royaumes mais par rapport aux autres fois, le bureau n'était pas envahi par des piles de papiers. Chose qui se comprenait parfaitement, puisqu'il recevait l'aide d'une tierce personne, dans il avait tenu à garder l'identité secrète.

Mais ce qui surpris le jeune roi, fut bien de voir son ami travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres. Chose de tout à fait anodin, lorsque l'on sait que Rui était loin d'être une personne qui aimer sourire.

Qu'es ce qui se passe Rui ? _Demanda Munto quelque peu suspicieux de voir son ami ainsi._ Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien ce matin ?

Oui votre majesté, _répondit il avec franchise avant de rapidement se rétracter en toussant légèrement pour reprendre son air habituel en voyant qu'il parler à son souverain_, enfin disant que cela ne vous regardes pas de savoir pourquoi je suis ainsi.

Munto aurait sans doute poser d'avantage de question à son ami mais il se dit au final, que celui ci avait bien droit d'avoir quelque peu secret à lui.

Au faite, pourquoi êtes vous ici ou lieu d'être avec Mime ? _Demanda Rui qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir de si bon matin dans le bureau, dans il prenait soin d'éviter._

Tu ne connaitrais pas une femme qui aurait l'habitude de se trouver dans le jardin ? Elle a de long cheveux noir et un jolie visage des plus doux qu'il soit.

Rui s'étonna de voir un air si rêveur sur le visage de son roi mais ne souhaitant nullement l'offenser en lui faisant part de ses pensées, il se contenta de chercher dans sa mémoire, le nom de la personne que Munto chercher.

Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit, _répondit il après avoir longuement réfléchi sur le sujet._

Ah oui ! Elle existe réellement ? Qui es ce ? _Le coupa d'un seul coup le jeune roi qui devint en un instant hystérique au point de secouer son ami en le prenant par les épaules. _Comment s'appelle t elle ?

Voyons majesté ! Calmez vous un peu, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous mettre dans cet état là pour si peu.

Pardon, _s'excusa Munto tout en s'écartant en se rendant compte de la porter de son geste._ Je ne voulais pas me montrer violent avec toi.

Je sais et en me basant sur votre réaction si soudaine, je crois savoir sans me tromper, qu'il doit s'agir de Kaya.

Kaya ? Alors ce serait donc ainsi qu'elle s'appellerait.

Oui, aucun doute là dessus parce Kaya à toujours fait ce genre d'effet, chez les personnes qui l'on croisé.

Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

Rui avait eut lui aussi, ce genre de réaction en la voyant, elle et ses amies. Des jeunes femmes d'une très grande beautés, dans la douceur pouvait faire fondre le plus froid des cœurs. Et apparemment c'était vrai, puisque son roi qui était du genre armoire a glace envers la gente féminine, s'était tout de suite intéresser à Kaya.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie à première vue. Pourtant, à chaque fois que Rui la voyait, elle donnait toujours l'impression d'être déjà prise. Cela se voyait parfois dans son regard qui se teinté parfois d'une profonde mélancolie, élément qui révéler parfaitement la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour cette personne.

Évidement, ce n'était pas sur elle que son regard s'était fixer mais sur une de ses amies. Une personne bien différente des autres à cause de son caractère et son franc parler, qui lui donner un certain charme, qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Enfin, disant qu'à force de la côtoyer tout les jours et cela parce qu'elle lui venait en aide dans son travail. Rui s'était mit à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, voir plus. Mais n'étant pas trop sûr de ses sentiments, il préféra attendre un peu avant de l'avouer à l'amie de Kaya.

Concernant cette dernière, Rui jugea bon de ne rien dire à son roi, sur le fait que Kaya serait peu être prise. Après tout ce n'était que des suppositions qu'il avait eu, en voyant la jeune femme et dans il n'avait pas tenu à avoir une confirmation là dessus, par respect de sa vie privée. Et puis son seigneur, était assez grand pour découvrir par lui même la vérité.

C'était mieux ainsi, car il se douta bien que la réaction de Munto, sera bien plus pire que ce qu'il a subit tout à l'heure.

Alors Rui ? Que peux tu me dire sur elle ? _Demanda Munto qui interrompit le cours des pensées du jeune homme, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité. _Elle n'est pas d'ici n'es ce pas ? Parce que les vêtements qu'elle portait, n'est pas originaire du royaume.

Je vois que vous avez un bon sens de l'observation, majesté. Effectivement, Kaya n'appartient pas à notre peuple.

D'où vient elle et que faisait elle dans le jardin royal ? _Question le jeune roi, qui souhaitait en savoir d'avantage sur la jeune femme._

Difficile de dire d'où elle pourrait venir, votre majesté ! Car Kaya fait parti d'un groupe de marchant ambulant qui est arrivé un mois et demi plus tôt. Et si vous l'avez vu dans le jardin royal, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle y travail.

Ah bon ? _S'écria t il de surprise ne s'attendant pas à apprendre que la jeune femme puise travailler en tant que jardinier du palais._ Je ne le savais pas !

Mais si, je vous avez dis la dernière fois que Harka avait engager un nouveau jardinier. Mais il est vrai aussi que je n'ai pas préciser son nom. Enfin bref, si vous avez d'autre question sur elle, le mieux serait que vous alliez le lui poser directement.

Et par hasard, tu ne saurais pas ou elle peut se trouver ?

Si vous ne la trouvez pas dans le jardin, alors c'est qu'elle doit sûrement être à l'école, en compagnie des enfants.

D'accord, merci pour le renseignement ! _Dit Munto en prenant rapidement le chemin de la porte._

Attendez votre majesté, je vous ai pas tout dit à son sujet. Sur ses amies mais plus particulièrement de Sora. _Cria t il pour se faire entendre et ainsi pour retenir son roi_

Mais Munto fut déjà bien loin pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et Rui ne pu que soupirer, se sentant désolé d'avoir un roi si presser. S'il avait attendu encore quelque minute, il aurait pu entendre sa mise en garde sur Sora. Une personne qui était du genre très protecteur avec Kaya mais dans les méthodes étaient loin d'être douce, pour repousser la gente masculine.

Bah ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul avec lui. _Se mit il à dire en faisant comme si tout cela lui était égale. _Après tout, je ne suis pas sa nounou à se que je sache.

Rui avait beau se dire cela, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet pour son ami. Aussi après quelque minutes à essayer de continuer son travail, il s'arrêta net et se décida en soupirant, qu'il était préférable pour lui d'y aller. Car bien que sachant que Munto était très fort, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant, qu'il saura parfaitement se contrôler. Et le connaissant, il allait sans doute faire beaucoup de dégât avec Sora. Donc, qu'il le veuille ou non, Rui était obliger de le rejoindre pour éviter le pire.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 7 : Les femmes sont un cauchemar

**Chapitre 7** : Les femmes sont un cauchemar !

Munto pensait naïvement, que le fait de se promener dans la ville, lui permettrait de rencontrer sa belle inconnue et qu'il profiterait de la même occasion, pour l'accompagner vers l'école, étant donner qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou il pouvait être. Il aurait sans doute pu avoir ce renseignement auprès de Rui mais vu comment il était parti à la va vite...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la ville, le jeune roi comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance car bon nombre de personne se retournèrent en le voyant et vinrent auprès de lui, pour le saluer. En bon roi qu'il était et par politesse, Munto leur adressa un sourire chaleureux, agrémenter de quelque mots gentils à leur égard. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas courant pour le peuple, de pouvoir voir leur souverain dans la ville, étant donner qu'il était très prit par la gestion du royaume ( _entre nous, c'était plus ses amis qui faisait son travail que lui ^^_ ) et la reconstitution d'une armée. Heureusement, que leur roi était parfaitement seconder par les membres du conseil, qui connaissait eux aussi, une certaine notoriété dans le royaume.

Si au début, cela ne gêner pas Munto de saluer son peuple. Il se rendit vite compte, que son idée s'avéra des plus mauvaise.

En effet, Munto ne tarda pas à se faire rapidement submerger par une véritable foule de personnes, qui n'avait de cesser de grossir d'avantage, lui barrant littéralement le passage. La raison n'était autre, que les rangs furent grossis par une majorité de jeune femme et de mère, qui voulaient saisir l'occasion pour essayer de présenter leur fille au souverain. Bien évidemment, le but de leur démarche était de réussir à faire du roi, un potentiel époux ou gendre parfait. Après tout, il était encore célibataire sans de fiancée en vu, avec en prime richesse et beauté. Des éléments qui ne favoriser que d'avantage, l'attraction que pouvait avoir le roi Munto auprès de la gente féminine mais qui ne plaisait pas forcement au principal intéresser.

Celui ci avait bien du mal à se sortir de cette situation, d'autant plus que les femmes ne lui laisser vraiment pas le temps de placer le moindre mot.

-« Je vous en pris, mesdames ! Je suis très occuper et donc... _tenta t il maladroitement de s'excuser tout en faisant quelque pas en arrière, pour partir d'ici_

_-_Comment ça, vous êtes occuper ? _L'interrompis une bonne femme qui n'apprécier nullement de voir son potentiel gendre partir._ Vous dites, que vous n'avez pas le temps à consacrer au moins à ma fille !

-Mais je suis vraiment occuper et en plus, je suis...

-Pour qui te prend tu, vieille pie ! _S'indigna une autre mère contre l'attitude sans gêne de la bonne femme. _Ne vois tu donc pas, que tu rend mal à l'aise notre roi. D'autant plus, que ce serait honteux pour lui, d'être en compagnie de ta fille si affreuse.

-De quoi je me mêle, sale sorcière ! _Se mit à hurler la bonne femme, rouge de colère à présent. _C'est plutôt ta fille qu'il faut plaindre. Elle est tellement pâle, que l'on dirait un fantôme. »

-Comment ? Vieille peau, tu t'es pas regarder ! »

Et les deux femmes se disputèrent sans plus prêter attention à Munto, qui essaya de se faire la belle. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, il fut rapidement repris par d'autre femmes, tout aussi déterminer à obtenir un rendez vous avec leur souverain.

Assailli de toute part et n'ayant pas de moyen d'y échapper. Le jeune roi se demanda bien comment il allait sortir de ce pétrin

-« Et bien, et bien. _S'exclama une voix très familière pour Munto_. Je suis surpris de te voir en si bonne compagnie. »

Le jeune homme qui avait reconnu Mime, fut surpris de pouvoir entendre distinctement sa voix. Car avec le brouhaha des personnes présentes, cela était impossible pour lui d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler même de près.

-« Mime, ou es tu ? _Demanda Munto qui le fit à voix haute ce qui provoqua la stupeur parmi les gens _

_-_Lève les yeux et tu me verras ! »

Le jeune roi s'exécuta et repéra tout de suite Mime dans son habituel habit blanc, assis sur le toit d'une des maisons, qui lui faisait un léger signe de la main.

-« Mais comment fais tu pour pouvoir me parler, alors que tu es si loin de moi ? _Le questionna t il sans prêter attention à ce que pourrait penser les gens près de lui, de le voir parler tout seul à voix haute _

_-_Ça, c'est un de mes petits pouvoirs, qui me permet de te parler directement par la pensée. C'est très pratique, comme tu peux le constater.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu es là haut ? _Demanda en pensée Munto pour éviter d'être prit pour un fou à force de parler dans le vide,tout en repoussant bien évidemment du mieux qu'il pouvait les avances des femmes _

_-_Un bon bout de temps, mon petit roi ! Et je dois dire que le spectacle est des plus amusant ! _Dit Mime qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire de la situation de Munto, en voyant combien cela lui était difficile de se sortir des griffes de ces harpies de femmes. _

_-_Cesse donc de rire bêtement et aide moi, à m'enfuir d'ici ! _Ordonna le jeune roi vexer que Mime puisse rire de sa situation. »_

Ce fut tentant pour Mime, de laisser son petit roi se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il avait osé ne pas venir ce matin à son entraînement quotidien. Donc le fait de le voir prit en otage par ces femmes, était une punition bien mérité pour lui.

-« Tu sais, _se mit il à dire à voix haute en affichant un large sourire_, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher de moi. Après tout, je ne vais pas te manger Rui !

-Depuis quand, sais tu que j'étais là ? _Demanda t il en apparaissant aux côtés du jeune homme, surpris d'avoir pu être découvert. _

_-_Depuis le moment ou tu m'as découvert sur le toit et que tu as décidé de dissimuler ta présence pour m'observer. _Répondit il avec franchise. _

_-_J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part, pour que tu ais pu me remarquer si facilement.

-Non, ta manière d'agir était parfaite. _Rassura t il Rui en percevant de la déception dans sa voix._ C'est juste que j'ai une perception plus affiné que la normale et donc, je parviens à détecter la présence de toute les choses, qui se trouve dans un rayon de dix mètre à peu près.

-Quel pouvoir effrayant ! _Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le jeune homme. »_

Rui su en voyant que le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas rapidement, qu'il s'était montré blessant envers lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il lui parla, il comprit que Mime ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, de ses propos.

-« Effrayant, certes ! Mais nécessaire pour protéger les gens et pouvoir faire face à Automne. »

Oui, tant que cela pouvait l'aider à faire ces deux choses. Mime était prêt à y avoir recours, autant de fois qu'il le fallait, surtout pour rendre plus fort son petit roi. Il était vrai, que le seul inconvénient dans l'histoire était que lui même ne pouvait faire face à Automne et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Bien évidemment, la première raison était qu'il était pacifiste mais cela était secondaire, car la principale raison était tout autre, dans il tenait absolument à tenir secret.

-Bon, je crois qu'il a été assez puni comme ça ! _Se mit il à dire en se relevant et en époussetant ses habits. _

_-_Comment ça, « assez puni » ? _s'étonna Rui, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire au juste. _

_-_Ce n'est rien Rui, c'est juste que je vais aider ton souverain, à sortir des griffes de ces femmes !

-Comment allez vous y prendre ? Parce que, ces jeunes femmes ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous, ce qui vaut aussi pour moi ! »

Rui frissonna en s'imaginant être encerclé par ces femmes hystérique. Car lui aussi, était très prisé par la gente féminine, parce qu'il était aussi célibataire mais surtout, parce qu'il faisait parti de l'entourage du souverain. Une position des plus respectables et donc un avenir confortable pour sa futur femme. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'elles parviennent à le voir car Rui était constamment occuper à faire le travail de son souverain et donc, ne sortait que très rarement.

Mime ne répondit pas à sa question et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux, avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Quelque peu inquiet pour lui, Rui se précipita au bord pour voir si tout aller bien pour lui. Ce fut le cas, puisque le jeune homme retomba en touchant le sol du pied, avec une certaine grâce. Son apparition ne passa pas inaperçu, puisqu'à sa vue, une jeune femme se mit à hurler de joie, telle une fan devant sa star préférer et qui bien évidemment, attira tout de suite l'attention de tous.

-« Oh mon dieu ! C'est le seigneur Mime ! »

Et en un instant, toute les femmes délaissèrent le roi Munto, qui se retrouva par terre à cause d'eux. Même si celui ci se sentait soulager, de se retrouver enfin libéré de ces hystériques. Le jeune roi fut vexer par leur attitude qu'il jugea inacceptable car il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeter comme une vieille chaussette sale. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison, qu'elles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Mime qui parvenait à gérer parfaitement la situation par rapport à lui.

-« Comment un type pareil, peut il avoir autant de succès que moi ? _S'énerva t il à présent, de se voir délaisser de la sorte même si une parti de lui était soulager de plus avoir de sangsue sur lui _

_-_Si vous voulez le savoir votre majesté, en peux dire qu'il bien plus ouvert avec les gens que vous ! _Répondit une voix familière à Munto _

_-_Rui ! , _cria t il de surprise en constatant qu'il était apparu à ses côtés_, depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

-Un bon moment, votre majesté ! _Dit il en croisant ses bras tout en regardant en direction de Mime. _Et ce que je viens de dire, n'est que la stricte vérité. Mime a bien plus de succès que vous, auprès des femmes !

-Comment ? Lui avoir du succès ! Tu plaisante ou quoi ?

-Et bien malheureusement pour vous majesté, ceci est la stricte vérité. Voyez par vous même, combien il s'est vite fait entourer par ces femmes, qui vous gardez prisonniers, quelque instant plus tôt.

-Mais comment une telle chose, ait pu se produire. J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie et lui, cela fait à peine un mois et demi qu'il est là, que déjà les femmes lui courent après.

-Ce n'est pas que les femmes qui l'apprécient, il y a aussi les enfants ainsi que les personnes âgées qui l'apprécie. Parce qu'il leur consacre tout son temps libre, pour les aider ou simplement pour venir les voir. »

Rui aurait bien aimer dire à son roi, que c'était une attitude qu'il devait avoir avec son peuple. Après tout, c'était son devoir à lui, de se rapprocher d'eux et non de paresser dans les jardins royaux ou a vagabonder dans les environs. Enfin, vu qu'il ne tenait pas à se mettre sur le dos, son souverain, il se garda de le lui dire.

-« S'il le faisait, _poursuivit Rui_, c'était avant tout pour se rapprocher d'eux et mieux les connaître. Sans doute, ne voulait pas laisser une mauvaise image de lui, vu les rumeurs qui circulait à son sujet. Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de se faire accepter mais au final et cela grâce à sa persévérance, Mime est arrivé à ce résulta. Bien évidement, il reste encore des personnes qui ne l'accepte pas.

-Et bien Rui, pour quelqu'un qui est constamment enfermer dans mon bureau, je te trouve bien informer sur Mime. L'aurais tu suivi en cachette, pour tout savoir à son sujet ? _Demanda Munto en posant sur lui un regard suspicieux. _

_-_ Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça ! _Se fâcha t il à cause des sous entendus que lui faisait son roi. _Ce sont Harka, Sheza et Marty qui me l'ont dit ! »

Oui, c'était ses trois amis qui lui avaient fait un rapport détaillé sur le jeune homme. Comme ils travaillaient à l'extérieur du palais, c'était eux le plus souvent qui voyez Mime et ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. Bien évidement, dans leur conversation, ils faisait aussi référence à Kaya, une femme des plus exemplaires avec ses deux amies et Sora. Ah, comme il aimerait être à la place de ses trois amis, cela lui changerais beaucoup du bureau et des papiers.

Un vent soudain se leva, poussant instinctivement les deux jeunes hommes, à se protéger les yeux à l'aide de leur bras. Qu'elles ne furent leur surprise en rouvrant leur yeux, de voir une multitude de pétale de fleur tomber dans la rue, telle une pluie bienfaisante.

Ce fut un spectacle des plus saisissant et des plus extraordinaire, vu le nombre de fleurs qui tomber. Bien évidemment, cela raviser les jeunes femme de voir une telle chose, qui tenait du miracle.

-« Mais qui a bien pu réussir à faire cela ? _S'exclama le roi, qui était épater par un tel tour. _

_-_C'est moi, mon petit roi avec un petit tours de magie de ma conception ! _répondit Mime qui était apparu aux côtés des jeunes hommes, qui sursautèrent de surprise de le voir. _

_-_Mais vous allez arrêter d'apparaître comme ça ! _S'énerva Munto, qui commencer sérieusement à en avoir marre, de se faire surprendre. _C'est fatiguant à la fin !

-Si cela me permet d'avoir la possibilité de revoir une telle expression sur ton visage. Alors, je le referais autant de fois que possible. _Taquina Mime, qui se mit à en rire. »_

Agacer par son attitude, Munto tenta de lui décocher une droite, histoire de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais c'était mal connaître Mime, qui anticipa le coup et effectua un saut en arrière.

-« Rater mon petit roi ! _Se moqua t il de lui avant d'effectuer un autre saut pour se rendre dans les airs cette fois ci._ Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

-Hey attend ! Ou vas tu comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

-Désolé mon petit roi, mais j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. _S'excusa t il._ Aussi, je te dis à demain et à votre place, je me dépêcherai de partir d'ici. »

Sur ces mots et en adressant un dernier sourire des plus malicieux, il s'envola pour disparaître rapidement de la vu des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre le sens des paroles, du jeune homme. Car passer l'effet qu'avait produit le tour de magie de Mime qui les avaient subjugué, les jeunes femmes avaient rapidement repris leur esprit. Bien évidemment, elles furent déçues de ne plus voir Mime et donc elles reportèrent tout leur attention sur Munto et Rui, déterminer à les avoir coûte que coûte.

-« Majesté ! Je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir. _Proposa Rui qui commencer sérieusement à s'inquiéter de sa situation, en voyant combien le regard des femmes brillaient comme celle d'un prédateur affamer. _

_-_Je crois que tu as raison ! »

Puis sans attendre d'avantage, ils s'envolèrent de justesse dans le ciel, évitant de peu de se faire attraper par les femmes, qui se plaignirent de le voir partir. Heureusement pour eux, qu'elles n'étaient pas capables de voler, vu qu'elles étaient dépourvu de magie sinon, les deux jeunes auraient vécus un véritable cauchemar.

-« Maintenant que tout danger est écarté. Pourrais tu me dire ou se trouve l'école ? _Demanda Munto innocemment qui voulait rapidement oublier ce mauvais moment pour se consacrer à son but premier. »_

Rui soupira de lassitude, de voir combien son roi pouvait se montrer « stupide » parfois. Il était né ici et donc en théorie, son seigneur devait parfaitement connaître son royaume. Mais bon, vu qu'il préférait survoler la ville au lieu d'aller la visiter, cela se comprenait un peu.

-« Suivez moi, majesté ! Je vais vous guidez. _Se contenta t il de répondre en volant devant son roi _

_-_Merci ! _Remercia Munto qui se mit à suivre son ami. »_

Volant en direction de l'école. Munto avait hâte de rencontrer Kaya dans il voulait tout connaître, tant elle le fasciner. Tandis que Rui, espérer de tout cœur que son roi ne croise pas Sora, car leur rencontre aller surement faire des étincelles et dans les pires des cas, provoquera beaucoup de problème.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 8 : Hiyo

_Me revoilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre assez longue. Merci à **Else1991, Catie, Malila et Roxas76,** pour vos commentaires ^^ qui me donne toujours cette envie de continuer la fic ! Aussi je vous dis bonne lecture et à plus._

**Chapitre 8 **: Hiyo

Volant dans le ciel, Munto et Rui ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir enfin, l'école du royaume.

C'était un immense bâtiment aux allures modestes de trois étages aux murs blanc cassés, qui avait été construit à l'extérieur, non loin d'une forêt. Ce fut grâce à l'initiative de Sheza, qui souhaitait transmettre son savoir aux génération futur, que l'école avait vu le jour. Ses amis ainsi que d'autre personne, ne tardèrent pas à venir l'aider à gérer cet endroit, séduit par son idée des plus révolutionnaires. Il faut dire qu'avant, durant la grande crise qui concernait la disparition progressif de l'Akuto, les pays étaient en guerre mais grâce à l'intervention du roi Munto, tout était rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le bâtiment ne devait au départ, ne compter aucun étage mais vu le succès qu'il y avait eut, bien des personnes d'âge différents, étaient venu s'inscrire. Du coup, l'école fut construit avec trois étages et un autre n'aller pas tarder à voir le jour, vu que les demandes d'inscriptions étaient en constance augmentation.

Munto qui s'attendait à descendre à côté de l'école, fut surpris en suivant Rui, de se retrouver derrière l'établissement, qui cacher une grande maison. Il y vit de nombreux jeune enfant, jouer aux alentours, sous la surveillance de quelque adultes.

« Je ne comprend pas, Rui ! Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? _Demanda le jeune roi à son ami tout en posant un pied à terre._ Et c'est quoi cet endroit au juste ? »

- « C'est une idée qu'a eut Sheza. _Répondit avec franchise Rui_. Il avait remarquer que la plupart de ses élèves étaient des parents, qui ne trouvèrent comme solution pour les garder, que d'emmener leur enfant avec eux. Mais bien évidemment, vous vous doutez que cela nuis beaucoup aux cours. Aussi pour faire face à ce problème, Sheza décida de créer cette garderie. »

- « Je vois...mais cela ne m'explique pas pour autant, pourquoi nous sommes là ? »

Rui soupira et se demanda bien, si son roi avait un cerveau dans sa boîte crânienne car la réponse était tellement simple et évidente, que même un enfant aurait compris.

- « C'est évident, votre majesté. C'est pour voir Kaya, que nous somme ici ! _Se contenta t il de dire avec une certaine lassitude dans sa voix, évitant de peu de faire une remarque déplacer envers son souverain. _Il est vrai que je n'avais pas préciser les choses mais vu que vous êtes rapidement parti, cela est compréhensible que vous ne le sachiez pas. »

Connaissant parfaitement comment était son ami, Munto se douta bien que ce que lui disait Rui n'était pas le fond de sa pensée, mais que ce qu'il voulait dire en réalité, c'était ça : « _Stupide comme vous êtes, vous n'avez pas attendu pour entendre entièrement mon récit ! Et en plus vous osez me demandez ce que l'on fait là, alors que vous savez parfaitement que c'est pour Kaya ! »._

Cela l'aurait sans doute froisser mais cela n'en était pas plus mal pour lui, d'entendre pour une fois, les quatre vérités sortir de la bouche de son ami. Ami qui était trop à cheval sur le protocole, qui lui imposer de garder une certaine réserve dans ses paroles, par respect envers son souverain et cela, malgré qu'ils étaient tout deux des amis d'enfance. Toutefois, lorsque Rui sortait de ses gonds, alors là il n'y avait plus d'amitié qui compter dans l'histoire et encore moins de « majesté ». Des colères qui étaient pour la plupart justifié, étant donner que c'était presque toujours lui qui en était la cause.

Munto n'y pouvait rien, si être enfermer avec des papiers, l'ennuyer et qu'il préférait nettement mieux être dehors que dans son bureau. D'autant plus que c'était pour une bonne cause, s'il fuyait les lieux. Mais Rui n'avait jamais voulu le comprendre, lui et ses raisons. Surtout que c'était lui qui au final, faisait tout son travail de papier, qui avait finit par lui mettre les nerfs à vifs à force de le faire.

- « Cesser donc de vous comportez comme un gamin capricieux ! _L'avait il gronder un jour en explosant de colère._ Vous êtes roi et vous devez agir en tant que tel, pour accomplir les devoirs qui vous incombe. Vous devez le faire pour le bien du peuple, qui en confiance en vous ! »

La première fois qu'il avait entendu ce sermon, Rui ne s'était pas gêner pour l'attacher à une chaise. Cela, pour éviter une quelconque tentative de fuite de sa part mais aussi, pour l'obliger à terminer son travail. Ce fut sans doute le seule fois ou il était parvenu à le faire travailler de force. Bien qu'il avait trouver quelque compromis avec Rui, pour avoir des heures de libres pour lui permettre de souffler un peu. Il lui arrivait parfois ne pas respecter ses engagements et les conséquences n'étaient bien évidemment pas en sa faveur. Mais tout cela appartenait au passé, puisque depuis l'arrivée de Mime, Munto n'était plus forcer de se rendre de tant en tant au bureau. La menace d'Automne, était une chose très sérieuse à gérer et donc, les papiers ou affaires concernant le royaume, avaient été rapidement reléguer au second plan. Une joie pour lui de rester dehors que dans son bureau, enfin disant à moitié vu que les entraînement avec Mime, n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pour lui. Mais de toute façon, vu que Rui s'était trouvé une aide dans son travail, il ne lui faisait plus de remarque, sur ses absences répétés au bureau.

- « Bon, je vais aller voir ou es ce qu'elle peut se trouver. _Se mit à dire Rui en voyant que son souverain ne semblait pas vouloir lever le petit doigt pour aller se renseigner. »_

_- « _Merci, _se contenta de dire Munto en lui adressant un léger signe de la tête_ »

Rui se trouvait trop gentil avec son roi, qui était tout à fait apte à aller de lui même vers les gens, pour se renseigner. Mais étant donner qu'il prenait un certain temps pour se décider, il valait mieux pour lui de le faire, que de l'avoir sur le dos et l'entendre râler. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, cela lui permettait de rejoindre cette personne qu'il avait aperçu parmi les adultes qui surveiller les enfants.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mi long de la couleur du charbon, qui les avaient attacher de manière négliger, en un chignon lâche, du côté droite de sa tête. Elle avait un visage légèrement carré et des yeux peu commune, ou le brun et l'or s'étaient mélanger harmonieusement, lui donnant une couleur mordorée. Elle semblait banale au premier abord, même si elle se différencier des autres par ses habits, qui attesté de ses origines d'un pays inconnu, composer d'un pantalon de lin vert et d'un haut beige très ample qui ressembler plus à une robe et qui lui arriver jusqu'au fesse.

Elle s'appelait Hiyo et Rui l'avait rencontrer par la l'intermédiaire de Harka qui le lui avait présenté, il y a de cela quelque semaine.

- « Rui, je te présente Hiyo et qui à partir d'aujourd'hui, va t'assister dans ton travail ! _Lui avait il de manière directe, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Rui qui n'aimait pas que l'on ne le prévienne à l'avance et qu'en prenne de décision à sa place. »_

- « Depuis quand, tu te permets de prendre des décisions à ma place et de me mettre une assistante sur les bras comme ça, sans rien me dire ? _Dit Rui avait un certains calme qui ne laisser présager de bon, lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. »_

- « Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu mon petit Ruru, _taquina Harka qui essayer d'arrondir les angles avec lui_, cette fille avait besoin d'un travail et en sachant que tu es très déborder, je me suis dit qu'une aide supplémentaire, te permettrait d'être moins colérique ! »

- « A qui la faute, si je suis comme ça à présent ! _S'énerva t il en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère. _Je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide et encore moins de la part d'une fille qui va sans doute m'apporter plus de problème qu'autre chose. »

«- « Mais.._.tenta Harka qui fut rapidement interrompu par la jeune femme qui prit la parole »_

- « Alors parce que je suis une fille, vous ne voulez pas que je travaille avec vous ? »

- « Oui c'est ça car vous n'êtes pas si différente de vous semblables qui essaye de mettre le grappin ! Tu as sans doute fait du charme à Harka, pour parvenir à le convaincre de t'assigner à ce travail mais avec moi, sois sûr que cela ne marchera pas ! »

- « Rui, tu exagères là ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! _Se plaignit son ami en sentant qu'il allait un peu trop loin pour blesser la jeune femme, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas son genre à elle. _Elle est... »

- « Harka, cela ne sert à rien de faire entendre raison à ce genre de tête de mule. _Coupa la jeune femme._ Je suis sûre que c'est une excuse pour dissimuler le fait qu'il a peur de moi et du bon travail que je pourrais faire ! »

- « Comment, osez vous ! _Explosa Rui en se levant violemment de son bureau. _Je n'ai nullement peur de vous ! »

« - Et bien si c'est le cas, laisse moi faire un essais de quelque semaine pour juger de mon travail. Et si vous n'êtes pas satisfait à la fin, vous n'aurez qu'à me congédier par la suite. Je vous promets que je ne me plaindrais pas si vous prenez cette décision. »

Rui avait mit un certains temps avant de répondre. Refuser serait une victoire trop facile pour la jeune femme, qui aurait confirmer ses dires à son sujet. Mais la laisser travailler avec lui, aller sûrement créer bon nombre de rumeur sur leur relation de travail. Pourtant, de ce point de vue, cela lui permettait de briser les espérances de nombreuses femmes, qui le laisseront tranquille. Et puis, si elle tenait tant que ça à travailler avec lui, il pourrait toujours faire en sorte de lui faire regretter son choix, en la surchargeant de travail. Ce sera une belle punition pour avoir oser le défier.

« - D'accord ! Alors va pour trois semaines ! _Avait il finit par dire en lui adressant un sourire au coin, s'amusant de ce qui pourrait lui faire subir dans les prochains jours_ »

Ce fut ainsi que Rui accepta et travailla avec Hiyo, dans le seul but était de faire de sa vie un enfer...enfin, disant durant son travail en sa compagnie.

Les premiers jours, il se montra très exécrable avec elle. Se montrant dur et exigeant, il prenait un certains plaisir à rabaisser, tout en lui donnant toujours du travail. Ce n'était certes que six heures par jours mais Rui se faisait un joie de faire des plans quelque peu diabolique pour faire de la vie de la jeune femme, un véritable calvaire. Pourtant et cela à sa plus grande surprise, Hiyo parvient à parfaitement gérer à chaque fois la situation, sans se plaindre une seule fois. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait à redire sur son travail qui était excellent, puisque pas une seule fois, elle n'avait fait la moindre faute malgré la difficulté. Cela l'avait beaucoup impressionner car d'autre n'aurait pas donner un tel résultat, vu qu'il mettait beaucoup de pression, qui aurait sans doute abouti à une rapide démission de la personne, qui au passage lui aurait hurler « _Il faudrait être fou, pour vouloir travailler longtemps avec vous !_ ». Mais Hiyo ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe qui lui ferait comprendre, qu'elle voudrait donner sa démission. Curieux qu'il était et ne supportant par qu'elle lui résiste surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Rui lui posa un jour la question.

« - Pourquoi ne vous vous rebellez pas de votre situation ? Je vous crie dessus, râle après vous alors que vous faite du bon travail ! Alors dite moi pour quel raison, vous n'avez pas eut l'idée de partir ? »

- « Pourquoi ? _S'était elle étonner de sa question avant de se mettre à lui adresser un sourire confiant_. Parce que ce n'est pas mon genre de baisser facilement les bras pour des broutilles et des actions vraiment puéril de votre part. »

Rui ne s'attendait pas une telle réponse de sa part et ne lui permit pas d'y répliquer vivement, puisqu'au final c'était la stricte vérité.

« - Enfin cela peu se comprendre, _poursuivi t elle en prenant un ton doux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait nullement pour cela_. Je vous ai presque forcer la main pour que vous m'embauchez et je m'en excuse. Mais j'avais besoin de ce travail pour pouvoir être utile à quelque chose et surtout pour aider une personne très importante dans ma vie. »

- « Et qui est donc cette personne ? _Demanda Rui qui était curieux de le savoir, surpris d'une telle sincérité dans la voix de la jeune femme. »_

- « Et bien..., _Hésita-t- elle en prenant un temps avant de lui répondre en souriant_. C'est un secret ! Mais sachez que pour cette personne, je ferais tout pour la protéger ! Quitte à me battre contre vous, si vous venez à le menacer ! »

Le ton de sa voix avait rapidement changer vers la fin, prenant une note plus grave qui révéler à Rui, que Hiyo était tout à fait sérieuse dans ses dires.

« - Es ce une menace ? _L'interrogea t il en la fixant avec sérieux. »_

- « Prenait le comme bon vous semble. _Haussa t elle les épaules, ne se souciant nullement des conséquences qui pourraient en découler à partir de ce qu'elle venait de dire._ Mais je pense, que si vous tenez à quelque chose de très chère à vos yeux, vous m'aurez sans doute répondu de la même façon. »

« - Sans doute. _Admit il de bonne grâce, ce qui était bien rare de sa part de le dire._ J'ai aussi quelqu'un de très important à protéger au péril de ma vie. »

« - Si c'est votre roi, dans vous parlez. Je ne pense pas qu'il compte vraiment à vos yeux ! _Ria t elle doucement sans le vouloir »_

« - Je ne vous permet pas de vous moquez de moi ! _S 'offusqua Rui qui était légèrement irriter de voir la jeune femme rire de lui._ Qui y a t il de drôle de vouloir protéger son roi ? »

« - Excuser moi, je voulais pas vraiment rire de vous mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, parce que je savais que vous alliez me dire cela. _Se calma t elle rapidement en prenant un air sérieux pour éviter d'énerver d'avantage le jeune homme._ Sans vouloir vous vexez, vous êtes tellement impliquer dans votre rôle en tant que proche du roi, que c'est normal pour vous de vouloir le protéger. Mais je pense que c'est juste par devoir que vous le faite. Il est vrai qu'étant votre ami, il est normale pour vous de le considérer comme étant une personne très importante pour vous. Mais qu'en est il de votre cœur ? Lui seul vous poussera à protéger l'être cher à vos yeux au péril de votre vie et qui sera plus important que votre roi. »

« - Sottise ! _Réfuta Rui qui trouva tout cela ridicule_. Qui serai plus important dans ma vie que sa majesté ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que vous qui le saurez, lorsque la situation vous poussera à agir avec votre cœur, plutôt qu'avec votre cerveau. »

Cette réponse bien que simple, n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Rui. Il trouvait stupide le fait que son cœur puisse agir à sa place, alors que ce n'était qu'un simple organe à l'intérieur de son corps. De plus, après avoir mûrement réfléchi sur ce sujet, il trouva qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important pour lui que son roi et personne d'autre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit ce jour là car ce fut à partir de là, que des choses changea en lui.

En effet, cette discutions avec Hiyo, l'avait permit de la voir sous un nouveau jour. Bien qu'elle soulevait bien des questions dû à certains mots qu'elle avait prononcé et qu'elle passait sous silence, sa vie ainsi que son passé et celle de ses amies dans faisait parti Kaya. La jeune femme n'en restait pas moins admirable à ses yeux et ce fut sans doute à cause de cela, que Rui se montra moins dur dans le travail.

Hiyo s'avéra une personne qui aimait travailler très durement pour donner un résultat parfait. Réfléchi, elle faisait part de la moindre idée qu'elle jugeait bonne, pour tel ou tel affaire à résoudre. Mais plus que ce professionnalisme qui le charma malgré lui, ce fut les petites choses qu'elle faisait au bureau.

Hiyo aimait mettre et changer une fois tout les deux jours, un bouquet de fleur dans un vase.

« - Pour égayer le bureau ! _Lui avait elle dit un jour_ . J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« - Peu importe ! Tant que cela ne nuis pas à ton travail. _Lui avait il répondu sèchement _»

Cela lui importer peu de voir ce genre de babiole dans le bureau. Mais en se rendant compte, que cela faisait apparaître un beau sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, lorsque celle ci regarder le bouquet. Il se dit au final, que ce n'était pas si mal que cela d'avoir cet objet.

Il avait aussi, les fois ou travaillant tard le soir pour terminer le travail en cours. Rui se réveillait toujours le lendemain, avec une couverture sur le dos et bien évidement, tout les papiers qui étaient en cours, avaient mystérieusement étaient rempli et ranger. Le jeune homme ne se douta pas que c'était l'œuvre d'Hiyo, même si celle ci semblait feindre le contraire.

Bien qu'elle ne travaille que six heures pendant cinq jours dans la semaine . Cela fut amplement suffisant, pour provoquer un changement chez Rui. Car les jours passées en compagnie d'Hiyo, poussa le jeune homme à éprouvé petit à petit, des sentiments envers la jeune femme. Mais n'ayant jamais encore connu jusqu'à ce jour, ce genre de sentiment amoureux qui était assez nouveau pour lui. Rui, décida d'attendre encore un peu, pour être sûr de la sincérité de ses sentiments et ainsi, l'avouer à la jeune femme. De toute façon, leur relation rester strictement professionnel et la jeune femme utiliser toujours le vouvoiement pour lui parler. Ce qui se traduisez, qu'elle gardait une certaine distance, pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être proche de lui et Hiyo semblait ne pas vouloir changer dans ses habitudes, même en dehors de leur travail ensemble.

« - Rui ? _S'étonna t elle en le voyant venir vers elle_. Mais qu'es ce que vous faite ici ? N'êtes vous pas sensé être au bureau à cet heure ci ? »

« - Disons que certaine circonstance m'en pousser à prendre l'air plus tôt que prévu. _Répondit il en lâchant un soupir de lassitude sans pour autant dissimuler cette légère grimace, qui traduisez son agacement d'entendre la jeune femme le vouvoyer. _Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est de vous voir ici, en compagnie des enfants, moi qui pensais que vous seriez en train de vous promener quelque part ou tout simplement vous reposez, durant votre jour de repos. »

« - C'est mal me connaître, Rui car je suis loin d'être quelqu'un qui aime l'inactivité. _Ria t elle des suppositions qu'avait eu le jeune homme à son égard._ Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'aide Kaya à la garderie...en faite, lorsque j'ai du temps libre, je viens ici leur donner un coup de main. »

« - Et je suppose que c'est à cause d'eux, que vous venez souvent au bureau, couvert de blessure ? »

« - Oui, parce j'adore tellement jouer avec eux, que je ne fais plus attention à rien et donc, il m'arrive souvent de me blesser par mégarde. _Dit elle d'une voix gêner, en révélant cette vérité._ »

Rui était content, de connaître une autre facette de sa personnalité, qui briser le côte stricte de la jeune femme dans son travail.

« - En faite, vous ne m'avez pas clairement répondu à ma question, du fait de votre présence ici ? »

« - Et bien, à dire vrai. C'est à cause d'un caprice du roi, qui souhaite rencontrer votre amie Kaya, que je suis là ! Es ce qu'elle est là ? _Demanda t il avec sérieux, sans se douter des conséquences que pourrait avoir sa demande._ »

Lorsqu'il vit cette rapide grimace sur le visage de la jeune femme et en la voyant froncer les sourcils, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant d'elle. Rui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, pour la contrarier de la sorte.

« - Désolé mais elle n'est pas là ! _Répondit elle froidement, tout en lui faisant comprendre du regard qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse que celui là. _Donc, cela ne sert à rien, pour vous de rester ici ! »

« - Mais pourquoi, vous montrez vous si froide avec moi de la sorte ? Es ce que je vous aurez manqué de respect ou quelque chose de ce genre ? _Essaya de savoir Rui, qui n'apprécier nullement ce brusque changement chez elle. »_

« - Vous n'avez rien à voir, dans le fait que je vous parle de la sorte. _Soupira t elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était montré un peu trop dure avec lui_. C'est à cause du fait que vous avez parlez de votre roi et cela ma mit sans le vouloir, hors de moi ! »

« - Qu'es ce qu'a bien pu faire, le roi Munto pour vous poussez à le détesté ? »

« - Je ne le déteste pas...je le hais et je ne veux pas qu'il rencontre Kaya ! »

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 9 : Kotori et Sora

_Coucou tout le monde, désolé du retard ! _

_J'ai à mon actif un bon nombre de fiction que j'aimerai faire avancer d'au moins un chapitre, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai retarder la parution de celui ci. Aussi je vous annonce, que le prochain prendra du temps...enfin, disant que cela dépendra de la cadence que je prendrais pour écrire ^^. Aussi, pour être plus précis, je dirais qu'en gros un chapitre par mois._

_Sur ces petites explications, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.^^_

**Chapitre 9 **: Kotori et Sora

Hiyo ne cacha pas ce sentiment de haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ce roi qui n'était même pas le sien. C'était pour elle un être abjecte qui mériter mille morts pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Cet homme avait commis à ses yeux, une faute qu'elle ne pourra jamais pardonner mais ça, Rui n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Oui, pour son bien, mieux valait pour lui de ne jamais connaître cette sombre vérité, au risque de le voir impliquer dans cette histoire. La jeune femme aurait souhaité plus que tout de le laisser en dehors de tout cela mais à la façon dans il la dévisagea, Hiyo se douta qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de cette simple phrase, ou elle avait avoué sans détour, haïr son souverain.

« Hiyo, pourquoi hais tu le roi ? _Lui demanda Rui avec sérieux, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher le fait que c'était par curiosité qu'il voulait savoir ._ »

Direct ! Voilà le Rui tout craché qui ne se soucier jamais d'y aller avec une certaine subtilité pour soutirer la moindre information. Questionnant sans relâche, jusqu'à connaître enfin toute l'histoire pour résoudre ensuite le problème. Mais Hiyo ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage, sur les raisons de sa haine envers son roi car cela était intimement lier au secret qu'elle protégeait. Oui, elle préférait nettement détériorer les liens qui l'unissait à lui, que de rompre la promesse qu'elle avait fait avec ses amis, de ne jamais révéler ce secret.

« - Désolé mais je ne vous dirais rien sur ce sujet qui ne regarde que moi ! _Dit sèchement Hiyo pour faire court._ Aussi, veuillez me laisser car j'ai encore du travail ! »

Sur ces mots qui signifier la fin de l'interrogatoire, Hiyo salua d'un léger mouvement de la tête le jeune homme avant de partir, pour rejoindre des enfants plus loin.

Rui aurait sans doute laisser la jeune femme vaquer à ses occupations et se résoudre à ne pas en savoir plus. Mais étrange et sûrement à cause du fait que cela la concerner, il se résolu à interpeller Hiyo. Parce que tout au fond de lui, cela l'énerver que la jeune femme lui cache des choses au lieu de se confier à lui.

« - Hiyo, reviens ici ! Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi ! _S'énerva t il de plus en plus, en constatant que la jeune femme faisait la sourde oreille et donc de ne l'écouter pas._ »

Excéder de se voir ignorer de la sorte, Rui se lança à sa poursuite car il n'était pas près laisser les choses se terminer ainsi. Mais à peine fit il quelque pas, qu'il se vit barré la route par une jeune femme, qui usa de son corps comme d'un bouclier pour l'arrêter. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Kotori dans sa simple robe jaune pastel, pour l'avoir souvent vu avec Hiyo, comme étant la meilleur amie de la jeune femme.

De petite taille, avec des cheveux brun foncer toujours attacher en une tresse simple qui lui arriver aux omoplates. Kotori était une jeune femme d'une très grande sagesse, dans le sourire et le regard était toujours chaleureux. C'était quelqu'un de doux qui était de bon conseil, enfin c'était ce que lui avait raconter Tail et Marty qui la voyait souvent. Mais même s'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de parler avec elle, Rui fut surpris de son intervention si soudaine.

« - Pourquoi es ce que t'interpose Kotori ? _Demanda t il en voulant comprendre pourquoi elle se dressait contre lui_. »

« - Il faut que tu laisse tranquille Hiyo pour qu'elle se calme ! »

« - Si tu es son amie, tu dois savoir pourquoi elle ne veut rien me dire sur le fait qu'elle hait notre roi Munto ? »

« - Je connais les raisons mais en tant qu'amie, il m'est impossible de te le dire. Mais toi ? Pourquoi es ce que tu te soucies tant de cela, Rui ? _Questionna Kotori simplement en fixant intensément le jeune homme _»

Rui aurait sans doute dit que cela était parce qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique et qu'en tant que tel, il se devait de résoudre ce problème. Mais en croisant le regard de Kotori empli d'une douceur sans borne et sans malice, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui révéler la vérité sur ses motivations.

« - C'est parce que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle et que je n'aimerai pas intervenir pour l'arrêter, si pousser par ce sentiment de haine, elle commet un crime envers le roi Munto ! _Répondit il avec sincérité sans omettre la moindre réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit_ »

Voilà, c'était ca qu'il craignait plus que tout, que la jeune femme puisse tenter quelque chose qui le mènerait à se dresser contre elle.

C'était surprenant pour lui, de voir avec quelle sincérité il s'ouvrait si facilement avec Kotori. Une femme qui lui est totalement étrangère, étant donner que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de lui parler. Mais là, cette conversation avait prit une tournure des plus inattendus, qui laisser penser qu'ils étaient tout deux des amis de longue date alors que ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune femme devait surement le trouver idiot, de s'être laisser de la sorte. Mais pourtant, le regard compréhensif que lui adressa Kotori, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne jugeait nullement, ce qui soulagea beaucoup Rui.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, _rassura t elle_. Même si Hiyo prétend haïr Munto, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle ira jusqu'à une telle extrémité. Et puis, en te sachant à ses côtés, je suis sûre qu'elle ne fera pas la moindre bêtise ! »

« - Comment peux tu en être sure de ça ? Je ne suis rien pour elle, si ce n'est son supérieur dans le travail et puis elle ne m'a jamais tutoyer comme vous le faite si bien. »

« - Les apparences peuvent être parfois trompeuse Rui et derrière tout ça, il y a bien une raison qui pousse Hiyo à se comporter de la sorte avec vous. Bien évidemment, je ne vous dirais rien car après tout c'est à elle de décidé de vous le dire. Il faut simplement lui laisser le temps. »

« - J'essayerai mais cela risque de m'être difficile, car je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de patient. »

« - Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Rui. C'est là la clé, qui vous permettra d'obtenir les questions qui vous brûles les lèvres. »

Un esprit ouvert, toujours à l'écoute des gens et de bon conseil, voilà les qualités dans avait besoin le conseil. Kotori était de loin la personne qui était digne d'intégrer le groupe si restreint qu'était le conseil. Dommage, car la jeune femme avait déjà auparavant refuser cette offre qui avait été faite par Marty. Lorsqu'il avait prit cela, Rui s'était emporter en proclamant haut et fort «_- Le conseil n'a pas besoin d'avoir un nouveau membre et encore moins une parfaite inconnue!_ ». Pourtant aujourd'hui, il venait de changer d'avis et ça, cela aurait surprendre plus d'une personne parmi ses amis, car le jeune homme avait toujours été quelqu'un, qui ne revenait jamais sur ses décision.

« - C'est regrettable de ne pas vous comptez parmi les membres du conseil. _Avoua sans détour Rui._ Vous aurez été un élément des plus importants parmi nous ! »

« - La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien. Car je suis dévoué à mes amies qui compte beaucoup pour moi, d'autant plus qu'elles auront besoin de mon soutien pour les jours à venir ! »

Les derniers mots que prononça la jeune femme, fut bien mystérieuse pour le jeune homme, qui se demanda bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par _« elles auront besoin de mon soutien pour les prochains jours à venir _». Devrait il en conclure, que quelque chose de sérieux aller leur arriver ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait sans doute lui demander. Mais le destin ne lui permit pas de commencer son enquête car elle fit en sorte de ne pas lui donner l'occasion. Enfin, elle fit intervenir et cela de manière très violente, une personne.

« - ATTENTION ! _Hurla une voix masculine _»

Sans avoir eut le temps de voir qui cela pouvait être. Rui ainsi que Kotori, se virent tout deux plaqués à terre par un inconnu, avant d'entendre l'instant d'après une puissante explosion qui provoqua rapidement la panique parmi les personnes présentes. Rui eut beaucoup du mal à croire ce qui lui arriver, lorsqu'il se releva avec Kotori et l'inconnu pour voir non loin de lui, le cratère qui s'était formé à l'endroit exacte ou ils se trouvaient quelque seconde plus tôt.

« - Merci, Sora ! _Dit Rui en s'adressant à son sauveur qu'il venait de reconnaître_. »

Le dénommé Sora, était un jeune homme de grande taille qui semblait plus vieux en apparence et qui pourtant n'avait à peine que douze ans. Il portait constamment un serre tête qui plaquer ses cheveux brun en arrière pour former des piques. Ses habits quelque peu étrange, composer d'un pantacourt noir et d'une chemise bleu et blanc dans il manquait une manche, lui donner une certaine classe. Mais ce qui étonner toujours autant Rui, c'était de croiser son regard fier d'une couleur vert dorée, qui lui rappeler à chaque fois...

« - Les remerciement seront pour plus tard ! _Dit Sora qui mit fin aux pensées de Rui par la même occasion avant de se tourner vers Kotori_. Rejoins Hiyo et aide là à évacuer tout le monde avant que cela ne se gâte ! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas répéter une seconde fois et se mit à courir dans la direction que lui indiqua Sora.

« - Pourquoi es ce que je suis le seul à avoir été attaquer ? _Demanda Rui en se rendant compte, qu'il n'y avait plus eut d'autre attaque, après celui qu'il avait subit. _Es ce que l'on voulait me tuer ? »

« - Je pense que le responsable savait parfaitement que j'allais intervenir et que c'était seulement un moyen pour lui, d'éloigner les gens de cette endroit ! _En déduisit Sora après avoir fait une rapide analyse de la situation._ »

« - Et pourquoi ferait il une chose aussi stupide ? »

« Mais cela saute aux yeux ! C'est pour te défier en duel Crétin bleu ! _répondit sèchement une voix inconnu_. »

Sora et Rui qui avaient rapidement trouver la source sonore, levèrent leur tête vers le ciel. Ils y virent un homme flottant dans les airs, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Automne dans sa tenue. La seule chose qui le différencier d'Automne, c'était le fait qu'il portait un masque d'oiseau dans le tissu qui y était rattaché, dissimuler entièrement sa tête.

« - Qui es tu, espèce de piaf ? Cria de colère Rui, d'avoir pu se faire traité de crétin bleu. »

« - Je suis Yuki le chevalier céleste,_ se présenta t il_ . Et je suis là pour te tuer Rui, sur l'ordre de mon maître Automne ! »

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 10 : Attaques ennemis

**Chapitre 10 :** Attaques Ennemis

Munto avait rapidement repérer la présence de cet étranger, qui était apparu depuis quelque seconde dans le ciel. Vêtu de noir, il n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme, qui ne pouvait n'être qu'Automne. Mais ce qu'il ne comprit pas, en le voyant lever sa main vers le haut pour préparer son attaque, c'était pourquoi il avait prit pour cible Rui. Celui ci ne se doutait pas de la menace au dessus de sa tête, tellement il était occupé avec une jeune femme. Munto tenta de rapidement le rejoindre pour le sauver mais l'attaque de l'ennemi fut plus rapide que lui et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux...il n'allait pas arriver à temps.

Heureusement et à son plus grand soulagement, quelqu'un était intervenu à temps pour les sauvés, se jetant littéralement sur eux. Mais de là ou il était, impossible pour Munto de voir qui cela pouvait être. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il les aurait rejoins pour les aider car Automne n'allait sûrement pas en rester là, vu que celui ci s'était mit à descendre. Pourtant la présence qu'il sentait derrière lui à présent, n'allait pas lui laisser l'occasion d'agir et cela se sentait à l'aura menaçante qui se dégager de lui.

« - Je me disais bien que cela était bizarre, que tu es pu t'attaquer à Rui ? _Se mit à dire avec beaucoup de sérieux Munto qui avait reconnu la personne, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se retourner pour le voir. »_

_« - _Et sur quoi t'étais tu basé pour obtenir un tel raisonnement ? _Demanda l'inconnu qui était curieux de connaître la réponse._ »

« - Tout simplement, parce que tu n'es pas du genre à vouloir te battre contre du menu fretin, **Automne **! _Répondit le jeune roi en se retournant pour faire face à son ennemi._ »

Il n'eut aucun doute à son sujet, le voyant tout vêtu de noir et dans le sourire narquois qu'il lui adressait, l'énerver au plus au point. Son sourire était bien la seule partie de son visage, que le jeune roi pouvait voir de son ennemi car tout le reste, était dissimuler sous l'immense capuche qui recouvrer toute a tête.

« - Bravo Munto ! _Se mit il à applaudir Automne_. Tu n'es pas si stupide que tu n'en as l'air et pour information, c'est un de mes serviteurs qui se trouve là bas. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est le fait que tu puisses connaître mon nom. Qui dans ton entourage pourrait le savoir ? »

« - Va en enfers crétin ! Jamais, tu ne sauras son nom ! »

« - Je te trouve bien courageux, de me parler de la sorte alors que la dernière fois, c'était toi qui avait mordu la poussière ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas crever mais aujourd'hui, je compte bien en finir, une bonne fois pour toute avec toi ! »

« - Je n'attendais que ça Automne et crois moi, je compte bien te rendre au centuple, ce que tu m'as fait subir la dernière fois ! »

Sur ces mots, Munto s'élança sur son adversaire et entama un combat qui aller prendre bien plus d'importance qu'il n'y laisser paraître. Pour Automne, son seul but était de mettre un terme à la vie de ce roi arrogant, qui aurait dû mourir la dernière fois. En résumer, ce qui le motivé à prendre part à ce combat, était de corriger son erreur de n'avoir songer à rester pour s'assurer qu'il était mort. Pour Munto, c'était bien évidemment la vengeance, qui le pousser à agir de la sorte et pour restaurer son honneur de guerrier, d'avoir pu être battu par un tel lâche qui avait rapidement disparu après son méfait. Ce n'était pas pour rien, qu'il s'était durement entraîner avec Mime et apparemment, vu la puissance et la vitesse de ses coups, il s'était grandement améliorer...voir plus.

Le combat dura un bon moment et heureusement que les enfants avaient été rapidement évacuer par les autres car les lieux ne tardèrent pas à ressembler à un véritable champ de bataille. Les attaques des deux combattants étaient d'une telle puissance, que lorsque qu'elles se percutèrent, cela provoqua de formidable explosion, qui créèrent des cratères immense tout en brulant la nature environnante. Automne n'utilisait que des attaques magiques de type feu à longue porter, ne souhaitant nullement faire le moindre effort pour se battre sérieusement contre Munto, qui se démener comme un beau diable contre lui, en essayant à la fois de parer et de lancer des attaques.

Les deux hommes étaient si absorber dans leur combat, qu'ils ne firent plus attention à ce qui leur entourer, au point que certaine se perdait et manquaient de toucher un innocent. Mais heureusement que Harka, Tail, Marty et Scheza veillaient au grain, protégeant les gens en déviant toute les attaques. Les entraînements de Mime portèrent leur fruit, sur eux aussi car tout les quatre ressentaient parfaitement cette nouvelle puissance qui jaillissaient d'eux, leur permettant de facilement repousser la moindre attaque magique. Rien que pour ça, les quatre hommes remercièrent silencieusement le jeune homme, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux.

Une demie heures plus tard, les écarts de force étaient à présent visible et la mort semblait apparaître au dessus de l'un d'autre eux. Munto était épuisé par rapport à Automne qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais combattu et qui ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

« - Je m'en doutais que tu étais pitoyable et vu que tu as réchappé la dernière fois par chance. Cette fois ci je ferais en sorte de rester et de te voir brûler jusqu'à ce que tes os ne soient que cendre ! _Ricana t il, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir voir un tel spectacle_ »

Cette fois ci et voulant mettre à terme cette mascarade, Automne augmenta de façon considérable la puissance de ses attaques pour terminer ce combat. Les conséquences furent évidemment en défaveur du jeune roi, qui dû opter pour l'esquive, seule chose dans il était capable de faire à cause de son extrême fatigue. Munto se devait dans l'urgence de trouver un plan ou sinon, il risquait d'y passer à la moindre erreur de sa part.

De là ou il était, Mime pouvait parfaitement voir le déroulement du combat, sans que personne ne se doute de sa présence. Dans son intérêt et cela, dans le but de ne pas mettre en péril ses plans, il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas intervenir. Plusieurs fois avec ses compagnons qui avait tenu à rester discret, ils lui avaient fait jurer de ne jamais prendre part au combat, surtout si cela implique la présence d'Automne. Certes, la dernière fois, il avait eut de la chance que leur ennemi ait prit la fuite, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il sera là pour le stopper.

Normalement, Munto aurait dû réussir à tenir tête face à l'ennemi mais Mime ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit plus puissant qu'auparavant. C'est à se demander, comment il s'était prit pour décupler ses forces. Mais ce fut en voyant son petit roi en difficulté et comprenant qu'il risquait à tout moment de perdre la vie. Que le jeune homme décida d'agir, brisant ainsi la promesse faite à ses compagnons, de ne jamais se battre contre Automne.

« - Pardonnez moi ! _Murmura t il en pensant à ses amis._ »

Il s'élança donc au devant du danger que pouvait représenter Automne, pour lui faire face avec courage, en prenant de pleine fouet l'attaque final que l'ennemi destinait à Munto. Celui ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une personne ait assez de courage pour s'interposer et encaisser sans faillir, son attaque. Et profitant de l'effet de surprise, Mime porta un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'ennemi si fort, qu'il l'envoya mordre la poussière plus bas. Ce fut bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, car le sauvetage de son petit roi, avaient eut des conséquences terribles sur son corps. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle puissance chez Automne et le jeune homme en fut d'autant plus étonner d'être parvenu à y résisté. Mais à quel prix ?

Ses deux bras étaient brûler au troisième degré à cause de la déflagration. La peau à vif, était noirci par endroit, le tout recouvert de cloque d'où s'échapper du liquide mélanger à du sang. En résumer, Mime ne pouvait plus faire usage de ses bras dans le moindre mouvement, le faisait grimacer de douleur. Cela n'était pas mieux pour ses vêtements, qui étaient à présent en lambeaux, brûler par le feu. Heureusement que par endroit, le tissu était rester plus ou moins intacte, dissimulant ainsi les parties de son corps qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était au niveau de la tête, car le turban avait bien souffert et le fin tissu qui entourer le cou du jeune homme avait disparu, laissant à découvert son cou. Même si sa perte ne fut pas assez suffisant pour révéler qui il était, Mime se devait de mettre rapidement fin à ce combat car son couvre chef pouvait à tout moment glisser. Si cela se produisait, plus rien, même pas son masque, ne pourrait protéger son identité.

Mais comment faire cesser un combat qui s'annoncer des plus difficile, alors que cela lui était impossible d'utiliser ses bras pour attaquer ou encore moins pour se défendre. D'autant plus, que son petit roi ne pourrait lui être d'aucune aide. Il avait eut de la chance de pouvoir porter un coup de pied à l'ennemi mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que cela aller lui assurer une victoire, étant donner que cela aller être facilement à bloquer. Côté compagnon ? Aucune chance pour lui de les voir arriver pour l'aider car ils étaient sans doute, occuper à protéger les innocents et sûrement retenu par Yuki, l'homme de main d'Automne, qui lui avait sans doute ordonner de les retenir, le temps qu'il finisse avec Munto.

La seule option qui s'offrait à lui et qui n'aller sûrement pas plaire à son petit roi. C'était celui de gagner du temps par tout les moyens possible. Ne serai ce que pour permettre à Munto, de fuir les lieux car c' était important qu'il survit car c'était bien le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à la malédiction qui peser sur lui.

Mime descendit en bas pour rejoindre Munto et lui faire par de son plan mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour dissimuler ses blessures. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre car il fut horrifié à leur vu, malgré le fait que Mime tentait maladroitement de cacher ses bras derrières lui.

« - Mime, il faut rapidement aller te soigner ! _Se mit il à paniquer hésitant quelque peu à le toucher de peur de le faire du mal_. »

« - Ce n'est presque rien et puis je dois me battre contre Automne pour te permettre de fuir pour trouver de l'aide ! »

C'était bien évidemment un mensonge, vu qu'il allait sûrement y passer. Mais c'était la seul idée qu'il avait retrouver, pour que son petit roi s'en aille.

« - Comment ca, presque rien ? Tu délires ou quoi ! _Hurla t il après lui, énerver à l'idée de le laisser seul._ Je ne vais pas te laisser te battre, alors que tu es dans l'incapacité à utiliser tes bras ! »

Mime allait répliquer lorsque soudain, il se jeta sans prévenir sur Munto, lui évitant de prendre une attaque de plein fouet.

« - Bravo ! _Se mit à applaudir Automne qui fit son apparition à travers le nuage de poussière qu'il avait soulevé en tombant à terre._ Tu es quelqu'un de bien plus fort que l'autre insecte. »

« - Je prendrais cela comme un compliment ! _Dit avec sarcasme Mime qui se positionna devant Munto pour utiliser si nécessaire son corps comme d'un bouclier._ »

« - Dis moi ton nom, étranger ! Pour que je puisse me souvenir de toi, après que tu sois mort ! »

« - Je suis Mime et quitte à mourir, je préfère t'emporter avec moi dans la mort Automne ! »

« - C'est donc toi, qui a donner mon nom à Munto. _En déduisit il rapidement_. Comment cela se fait il que tu puisses me connaître alors que je ne fais même pas parti de ce monde ! »

« - Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas de ce monde ? _S'exclama le souverain qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre _»

« - Oh ! Ton ami ne te l'as pas dit ? Mais que c'est mesquin de la part de quelqu'un qui vient sans doute de la même dimension que la mienne ! »

Alors là c'était le bouquet pour Munto. Que Automne soit d'un autre monde passe encore mais que Mime ne lui ait rien dit sur ses origines, le mettait hors de lui car il aurait aimé ne pas être mit au courant par l'autre abruti.

« - Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit Mime ? _Demanda Munto qui était très énerver après lui à présent._ »

« - Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison que tu ne m'avais jamais poser la question. _Répondit il calmement sans pour autant se retourner vers lui._ Et puis, je peux te confirmer que je suis bien de cette dimension mais qu'à une différence près que je viens d'un autre pays. »

Mime savait qu'il avait un peu trop dit sur lui et que ces révélations allaient sans doute dévoilé son identité secrète. Mais c'était ça ou se retrouver avec un souverain qui ne lui ferait sans doute plus confiance.

« - Si tu ne viens pas de là ou j'étais, qui es tu donc pour me connaître aussi bien ? _Questionna Automne qui voulait à présent connaître son identité_. »

« - Je suis Mime et c'est tout ce que tu sauras sur moi ! »

« - Si tu ne veux rien me dire, alors je t'obligerais à le faire ! »

Sans que Mime n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Automne fut face à lui et d'un geste rapide, agrippa à la fois son turban et son masque d'or.

« - Ne me touche pas ! _Hurla t il en tentant de lui porter un coup de pied_ »

Mais son coup ne toucha que le vide car le jeune s'était rapidement retirer en emportant dans son sillage, ce qu'il avait dans sa main.

Et ce fut sous les yeux surpris des deux combattants, que le vrai visage de Mime, apparu au grand jour.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 11 : Derrière le masque

_Bon voici la suite avec du retard, j'espère que cela plaira ^^_

**Chapitre 11 :** Le visage qui se trouver derrière le masque...

La surprise était tellement grande chez Munto, que sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher, tant il restait sans voix par ce qu'il voyait. Sans doute était ce la même chose chez Automne, qui était resté figé dans un profond mutisme qui en disait bien long sur son état émotionnel. L'auteur de ce grand bouleversement entre les deux hommes, provenait de Mime. Celui ci, s'étant fait voler de manière rapide ses effets personnels, ne pu retenir ses longs cheveux qu'il avait dissimulé sous son turban, pour retomber en une cascade soyeux derrière son dos. Une femme ! Mime était une femme et cela avait de quoi dérouter les deux mâles présents, qui ne s'attendaient visiblement à un tel revirement de situation.

Pour Munto, c'était comme s'il venait de recevoir un puissant coup de poing au visage. Lui qui avait toujours pensé du contraire, que Mime était un homme. Après tout, ne lui avait il pas démontré que c'était le cas, avec son sale caractère à toujours vouloir le pousser à bout, tout en restant très secret sur lui. Que sa force ne pouvait être celui d'une femme. Oui, tout ces éléments lui avaient fait croire que Mime était un homme, sans prêter la moindre attention à son intuition, qui lui avait toujours souffler le contraire. Que les preuves telle que sa petite taille ou le fait qu'il soit si menu pour un homme, prouver l'inverse. Pourtant malgré tout, Munto s'était borné à croire jusqu'au bout que Mime était un homme parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas songer que son rival et entraîneur puisse être une femme.

Lorsqu'il vit celui ci relever son visage, il comprit alors les raisons qui l'avait poussé à cacher son visage. Que dire d'elle, si ce n'est que la jeune femme était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle à croire que c'était un ange descendu du ciel. Mime avait un visage fin à la peau laiteuse, sans qu'aucune cicatrice n'était parvenu à briser cette perfection, malgré les jours passés à se battre pour entraîner le souverain du royaume magique ainsi que ses amis. Les deux seuls couleurs qui s'en détacher, était ses lèvres rose et ses yeux émeraude si profonde, que cela en était hypnotisant. Mais le fait d'y voir une telle tristesse à l'intérieur, comme si tout les malheurs du monde s'y était réfugier, faisait peine à voir pour le roi. Cela lui donner cette irrésistible envie de courir vers elle et de la serrer tout contre lui, pour chasser au loin toute cette tristesse.

Mais plus encore que d'être subjuguer par sa beauté, pour Munto ce fut le fait d'avoir tout de suite eut l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Autrefois, surement dans l'un de ses souvenirs dans il ne parvenait pas à avoir accès, à croire qu'il avait subit un sort pour ne pas lui donner ce droit de s'en rappeler. C'était rageant pour lui de ne pouvoir le faire, car il avait l'intime conviction que Mime et cela depuis leur première rencontre, était très important à ses yeux. Bien plus que sa vie lui même, puisqu'il le troublait à un telle point, que c'était difficile pour lui de tempérer le flux de sentiments qui remonter d'un seul coup à la surface. Ce n'était pas évidemment la première fois, que cela lui arriver puisqu'il l'avait déjà ressenti la même chose en la présence de Kaya ainsi que de son fantôme mystérieux. Trop de similitude entres elles, le pousser à se demander qu'elle pouvait être le lien qui pouvait les réunir. Difficile à dire pour son fantôme dans il n'avait jamais vu le visage mais pour les deux jeunes femmes, c'étaient sans doute des sœurs jumelles à cause de leur trop grande ressemblance. Mais si cette idée se révéler vrai, alors le jeune roi aller se retrouvé dans une situation des plus difficiles, car il allait devoir faire un choix entre les deux jeunes femme. Mais pour le moment, là n'était pas la question vu la situation qui se dérouler sous ses yeux.

En effet, Automne s'était mit en tête de rejoindre la jeune femme qui rester figé à l'endroit ou elle était. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir mais cela se voyait à ses yeux effrayé, que c'était de peur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre pas. De toute façon, vu la gravité de ses blessures, impossible pour elle d'aller quelque part et cela arranger Automne qui n'en demander pas tant. Mais Munto n'était pas prêt à lui laisser cette possibilité car cela l'énerver, que son ennemi puisse insuffler une telle peur chez la jeune femme et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse poser un doigt sur elle, renforcer d'avantage sa colère.

Aussi n'eut il aucune hésitation dans ses gestes et fit face à Automne.

Je déconseille vivement de l'approcher ! _Menaça t il en faisant un geste rapidement de main devant lui._

Si cela ne tenait qu'Automne, il n'aurait pas hésité à tenir tête à Munto mais ce serait entrer dans son petit jeux, qui l'aurait irrémédiablement entraîner dans une joute verbale. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, d'autant que ses objectifs venaient à présent de changer, avec l'apparition de Mime. Aussi décida t il de frapper de toute ses forces dans l'abdomen du jeune roi, qui n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir et s'effondra sans connaissance par terre.

J'en ai plus que marre de te voir te dresser devant moi, minable ! _Dit il en levant bien haut sa main ou il fit apparaître une boule de feu_. Je vais définitivement te rayer de ce monde pour ne plus revoir ta sale tronche.

Oui, il n'avait plus envi de jouer avec ce déchet qui avait suffisamment vécu jusqu'à présent. Le faire disparaître aller lui permettre de tranquillement envahir ce monde. Aussi se prépara t il à lui asséner un puissante attaque magique, dans il concentra dans sa paume.

Comprenant rapidement ses intentions, Mime qui jusqu'à maintenant avait gardé le silence se mit à crier pour arrêter Automne.

Ne fais pas ça...Munto !

Le simple fait d'entendre ce nom, arrêta net l'homme en noir qui resta pendant quelque seconde figé dans la position ou il se trouvait, avant de se décidé à annuler son attaque et de faire disparaître la boule de feu qu'il avait fait apparaître dans sa paume. Alors qu'Automne abaisser son bras, il retira par la même occasion sa capuche qu'il ramena en arrière avec sa main et ce fut à visage découvert, qu'il tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune femme.

Le voir, frappa beaucoup Mime qui bien que préparer à cette éventualité, avait du mal à admettre que celui qui lui faisait face, était la version plus mature de son petit roi. Bien que semblable à son original, Automne se différencier de l'actuel Munto par son âge et par le fait que ses cheveux était à présent d'un noir profond. Mais cela n'était rien face à ses yeux dorées, qui exprimer un vide sans fond ou aucune étincelle de vie n'y briller, donnant un aspect froid et implacable à son visage.

Pourtant, lorsque Automne posa son regard sur Mime, celui s'anima d'un sentiment empli de tendresse sans borne à l'égard de la jeune femme qui en fut troublé, au point qu'elle oublia toute peur.

Si tu sais qui je suis...alors je n'ai plus aucun doute à ton sujet. _Dit il en s'avançant vers Mime et en posant sa main sur sa joue._

Mime ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser et ferma ses yeux pour apprécier ce contact qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord froide mais qui s'avéra chaude sur sa joue

J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisse être en vie...Yumémi! _Murmura t il d'une voix troublé avant de l'attirer brutalement contre lui pour l'enlacer._ Je pensais ne jamais plus te revoir, en te voyant te transformer en particule d'Akuto.

Comme pour s'en convaincre de ne pas vivre qu'un simple rêve, Automne resserra d'avantage son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Cela fit quelque peu grimacer Mime qui pourtant ne tenta rien pour s'en soustraire. Car elle sentait parfaitement les tremblement qui parcouraient cet homme, qui avait plus que tout, peur de la perdre à nouveau.

Sans doute la jeune femme se serait laisser à étreinte cette personne pour la réconforter et lui dire à travers son geste, que jamais elle ne repartirait loin de lui. Mais la douleur de ses bras la rappela à l'ordre, lui disant que cela lui était impossible de faire une telle action. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait s'abandonner à ce genre de sentiment car qu'elle le veuille ou non, Automne rester un ennemi à elle et à son petit roi. Cette histoire la faisait souffrir comme jamais mais elle avait depuis longtemps fait son choix, tout en sachant qu'elle en sera les conséquences.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne t'étais tu pas manifesté plus tôt ? J'aurai pu évité de te blesser de la sorte. _Se sentit il coupable en effleurant des bouts des doigts ses bras blessés_

Par réflexe, Yu les mit hors de portée en faisant quelque pas en arrière, ce qui blessa quelque peu le jeune homme qui vit en cela un sorte de rejet de sa part.

Je comprend parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles mais je t'en prie...parle moi car cela me serre le cœur de ne pouvoir entendre ta voix que je pensais ne plus pouvoir réentendre.

…( détourne le regard pour ne plus croiser le sien )

Pourquoi te montres tu si cruelle envers moi, Yu ? _L'agrippa t il aux épaules pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux._ Je sais que tu considères mes actions comme mauvaise mais sache que j'ai agi au mieux pour notre monde et dans l'espoir de te revoir à nouveau.

Menteur ! _Hurla la jeune femme qui se détacha sèchement ses épaules des mains d'Automne, ne supportant plus d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et qui n'était pour elle que des lames aiguisés qui n'avaient de cesse de lui lacérer le cœur puisqu'elle connaissait parfaitement la vérité._ Crois tu sincèrement que je vais te croire, alors que je connais parfaitement la vérité ! Que tes actions n'ont pas était guidé par de bon sentiments mais ton désir d'assouvir ta soif de pouvoir...et cela au prix de nombreuses vies innocentes.

Automne fut pendant quelque instant surpris, visiblement déconcerté par le fait que la jeune femme connaisse la vérité. Il fut quelque peu affligé d'un profond remord avant de reprendre un visage des plus froids, pour lui montrer que cela ne le toucher pas.

J'aurai aimé que tu ne saches jamais ce genre de chose et je ne donne pas cher de la peau de celui qui te la dit. _Murmura t il d'une voix étrange qui semblait très lointaine._ Mais sache que le fait d'avoir du sang sur mes mains, ne m'affecte plus depuis longtemps et que le sacrifice de personne est un bien nécessaire pour que mes plans réussissent.

Cette réponse de la part d'Automne, provoqua une vive douleur au coeur de Yumémi, qui dû agripper avec force sa poitrine. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de savoir que cet homme n'éprouvait aucun remord pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour parvenir jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait été bête de penser pouvoir le raisonner et lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il entreprenait n'était que folie. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avait brisé tous ses espoirs de retrouver en lui son petit roi.

Bien qu'il lui restait une parcelle de ce qu'il était autrefois, Automne n'était plus qu'à présent à ses yeux un monstre assoiffé de sang. Une menace qu'elle se devait de supprimer pour le bien de l'humanité.

Munto, pardonne moi ! _Dit elle en concentrant son pouvoir au creux de ses mains._ Mais pour le bien de ce monde, je suis obligé de te tuer !

Alors qu'elle s'élança vers Automne avec la rage du désespoir, sans se soucier de la douleur de ses bras. Yumémi versa quelque larme de regret, bouleverser de devoir avoir recours à une telle extrémité, qui aller sans doute briser à jamais son âme. Mais son choix était déjà fait à présent ! Celui de sauver le monde en tuant cet être cher à son cœur.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 12 : Le temps du changement

**Chapitre 12 :** Le temps du changement.

Depuis un bon moment, Yumémi ne cesser de lancer des attaques soit magiques ou physique. Bien qu'épuiser, la jeune femme était déterminer à gagner ce combat contre Automne, allant même jusqu'à puiser dans ses derniers force vitales, qui aller sans doute la mener tout droit à la mort. De toute façon, elle avait déjà commencer à prendre ce chemin dangereux, puisqu'elle ne ressentait déjà plus rien, même pas la douleur de ses bras brûler. Étais ce la perte de sang flagrant qui teinté d'une couleur rubis le sol, issus de ses blessures qui s'entrouvraient un peu plus durant ses mouvements, qui la rendait inconsciente du danger qu'elle courait ? Ou tout simplement ce besoin vitale pour elle d'en finir rapidement avec cet homme qui pouvait être dangereux, aussi bien pour le monde et pour elle ?

Les deux sans doute mais la vérité était que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se permettre de reculer car aucun échec ne lui était permis, surtout que de ce combat dépendait l'avenir de ce monde.

Bien qu'il se savait supérieur à Yumémi, Automne n'avait pas fait le moindre geste par peur d'empirer l'état de la jeune femme, se contentant simplement d'esquiver ses attaques. Il admirait le courage et la détermination d'en elle faisait preuve, pour le mettre à mal mais sans succès. Cela sauter aux yeux que cela était perdu d'avance pour la jeune femme pourtant elle avait cette volonté de continuer, quitte apparemment à y perdre la vie. Oui, Automne l'avait parfaitement compris en la voyant de plus en plus pâle, dû à la perte de son sang qu'elle perdait à chacun des coups qu'elle donnait. Il était clair pour lui, que Yumémi mettait toute son âme dans cette bataille qui aller sans doute être sa dernière, si rien n'était fait.

Aussi, Automne décida d'y mettre un terme à tout cela avant qu'il ne le regrette amèrement, en se mettant à la saisir brutalement dans ses bras. C'était bien la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé, lui permettant ainsi d'immobiliser la jeune femme qui ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

« Lâche moi ! _Ordonna avec froideur la jeune femme, qui se débattit furieusement pour se défaire de cette étreinte »_

« Pour que tu recommence à te battre contre moi et à perdre de ton sang ! Pas question ! »

« Lâche moi ! _Répéta t elle à nouveau, déterminer comme jamais à se sortir de là. »_

Mais Automne n'était pas près à s'exécuter, par peur que cela n'empire l'état de la jeune femme si jamais il la relâcher.

Celle ci se débattit de plus belle, car Yumémi avait peur de succomber au charme ensorcelant qu'il exerçait sur elle car malgré la force qu'il employait pour la retenir, Automne se montra très doux avec elle. De plus, rien que sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, parvenait totalement à bouleverser Yumémi, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister. Cela atteignez de telle proportion, que la jeune femme pouvait à tout moment franchir la limite qu'elle s'était imposé, à savoir s'abandonner dans ses bras, ou elle était sûre de se sentir aimer et protéger, la faisant oublier d'un seul coup toute ses résolutions.

La faute revenait bien évidemment à son corps qui n'avait de cesse de réclamer le contact de ce corps chaud, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Oui, il était bien évident à ses yeux que peu importer que celui qui lui faisait face ait pu commettre des atrocités impardonnable, il restait son Munto. Un homme qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aimer, allant jusqu'à sacrifier une partie de sa vie pour lui.

Elle s'était préparé à ce combat, tout en sachant depuis le début qu'Automne était Munto. La jeune femme avait cru pouvoir faire abstraction de ses émotions, pour pouvoir le faire mais devant le fait accompli, la vérité était qu'elle ne pourra jamais le battre. Elle avait enduré bien des épreuves pour en ressortir plus forte mais au final elle était resté faible parce que son cœur trop tendre, ne pouvait ni haïr, ni blesser cet homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être.

« Je t'en prie Munto...lâche moi ! _Le supplia t elle cette fois ci. »_

A bout de nerf et de force, elle n'opposa plus aucune résistance entre les bras d'Automne, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation qui la déchirer en deux. La jeune femme ne pu retenir d'avantage ses larmes qui s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues, se sentant pitoyable de n'avoir pu réussir à se dresser contre Automne.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les choses sont ils devenus ainsi Munto...au point qu'il nous faut se battre l'un contre l'autre ? _S'attrista t elle en le fixant de ses yeux emplis de larme. »_

« Il n'y a que toi qui le veux car moi, jamais je ne te ferais du mal et tu le sais. _Dit il avec douceur en la libérant tout en posant sa main sur joue. _Et puis, il n'y que toi que je désire protéger parce que tu resteras à jamais celle que j'aimerai pour l'éternité. »

La jeune femme fut très émue à l'entente de ces mots sincère et toute les barrières qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur pour rester forte, s'effondrèrent d'un coup. Yumémi était à présent perdu car Automne était parvenu à trouver le chemin pour toucher son âme. Quelque mot de lui ou une main tendu, aurait suffit à pousser la jeune femme à tout abandonner pour le rejoindre, même si au final cela signifier pour elle de pactiser avec le diable.

Mais forte heureusement, une main se posa sur son front pour la ramener à la raison et la tira en arrière pour se retrouver contre un torse.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir de la sorte, Yumémi. _Murmura une voix masculine à son oreille._ Automne profite que tu sois affaibli pour t'avoir. »

Cette voix qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la rassura d'un seul coup, la poussant à s'abandonner totalement contre le nouveau venu en qui elle avait confiance. Celui ci, pointa deux doigts devant lui puis formula rapidement une formule magique dans un langage inconnu, qui fit disparaître Automne qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Cela inquiéta vivement Yumémi, qui leva ses yeux vers le haut pour chercher la moindre réponse dans le regard vert doré qu'elle croisa.

« Qu'as tu fait...Sora ? Ne me dis pas que tu as... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yumémi, le sort que je lui ai lancer la seulement envoyer à mille lieux d'ici. _Répondit il rapidement pour la rassurer._ Cela nous permettra d'être tranquille pendant un bon moment. »

« Merci Sora de l'avoir juste envoyer ailleurs. _Soupira t elle de soulagement de le savoir._ Et aussi...pardon d'avoir rompu la promesse que je t'ai faite ! »

En ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage du jeune homme, Yumémi pensa qu'il était en colère après elle. Qui ne le serait pas, puisque c'était lui qui avait insisté en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais apparaître devant Automne et surtout de le combattre. Pourtant à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, Sora se mit à lui sourire avec douceur pour lui dire clairement qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Yumémi. _Dit il en posant ses lèvres sur son front._ Je savais parfaitement que tu ne pourrais jamais la tenir parce il t'est impossible de rester simple spectatrice lorsque l'autre idiot est en danger. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de protecteur et qu'importe les blessures qui en résulte, tu resteras toujours déterminer à le faire »

Sora passa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et souleva doucement son bras, qu'il observa avec beaucoup d'attention tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Même si je comprends parfaitement ton geste, _se mit il à dire avant de froncer les sourcils_, le fait de te voir blesser à le don de m'énerver. Pourquoi es ce que tu dois sacrifier de ta personne pour ce sale type ? Je ne pense pas que Hiyo va apprécié de te voir comme ca, d'autant plus que tu risques peu être d'avoir des cicatrices même si Kotori est douée dans les soins. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, elles savent parfaitement comment je suis et puis...lorsque tu trouveras la personne qui t'es destiné, tu feras tout pour elle même à utiliser ton corps pour la protéger. »

« Et bien, être amoureux c'est nul ! Je souhaite même ne jamais l'être. _Grogna t il de mécontentement à l'idée de le devenir »_

Cette simple vérité sortir de la bouche du jeune homme, fit quelque peu sourire Yumémi car elle savait parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela lui arrivera. Car l'amour frappe sans distinction les gens, les poussant à commettre des actes parfois inconscients comme c'était le cas pour elle. Enfin, peu importe pour elle, tout ce qui compter c'était de protéger les êtres qui lui était chers. Mais pour le moment, elle avait bien besoin de beaucoup de repos, surtout en sachant que cela lui était nécessaire pour recouvrir des forces pour pouvoir à nouveau se battre.

« Sora, je te laisse le soin de parler avec Hiyo et Kotori. Dis leur que l'on découvert mon identité et qu'il est temps pour nous, de dévoiler certaine choses pour pouvoir renforcer la protection des autres. »

« Pff ! Comme d'habitude, tu me laisses en quelque sorte le sale boulot. _Râla t il après la jeune femme en affichant une grimace._ Ca va tout retomber sur moi, surtout que Hiyo ne va pas mâcher ces mots. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, _souri t elle avec amusement en voyant la tête du jeune homme_. Je suis sûre que tu va assurer Sora ! »

« Si tu le dis mais ne t'étonne pas de me voir être puni par elle, pour n'avoir pu su t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Un comble pour moi qui suis innocent dans l'affaire et tout ça à cause de ce stupide roi... »

Sora s'arrêta net de parler en voyant que Yumémi s'était endormie paisible dans ses bras. « Inconsciente » sera sans doute le terme le plus approprié pour son état actuel mais c'était bien plonger dans un sommeil, que la jeune femme était. Une manière pour elle de laisser son corps se régénérer tout doucement en attendant de recevoir les soins appropriés .

En théorie, avec les blessures graves qu'elle avait aux bras, une personne normale n'aurait jamais tenue aussi longtemps pour perdre connaissance. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas n'importe qui et ce fut grâce à sa volonté de fer, qui lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'à présent. Donc il était donc tout à fait normale que maintenant que le danger était passé, elle pouvait se permettre enfin de se reposer.

Bien que Sora n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait pu précipité les choses en dévoilant son identité à Automne ainsi qu'à Munto, bouleversant ainsi leur plan. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait déjà prémédité ce fait et qu'il fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment ou un autre. Certes, Sora jugeait que cela avait été fait bien trop tôt à son goût mais le destin n'était pas quelque chose que l'en pouvait anticipé à sa guise. Cela était donc tout à fait normale, que les événements d'aujourd'hui les poussent à présent à se dévoilé au grand jour, à savoir que lui, Yumémi, Hiyo et Kotori sont venus dans le royaume et se sont fondu parmi les habitants. Dans le seul but de veiller et de protéger l'entourage du roi Munto qui n'était pas encore prêt au grand combat qui les attendaient avec Automne. Mais aujourd'hui, tout aller changer et cela aller sûrement entraîner bien des changement dans les habitudes.

Sora soupira de lassitude car c'était à lui de faire le gros du travail, à savoir informer à la fois les filles ainsi que le roi Munto ainsi que son entourage qui lui était fidèle. Sans doute serai ce difficile au début puisque la suspicion sera rapidement dans les rangs des amis fidèle du souverain mais au moins ils sauront au courant de tout ou presque...

Sûr de ses convictions, le jeune homme fit demi tour et se rendit auprès de Munto qui s'était entre temps remis sur pied et qui afficha un visage surpris en voyant Sora.

« Roi Munto...nous devons parler ! Et si possible avec tout ceux que vous jugez digne de confiance. _Dit le jeune homme avait sérieux en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus à présent faire marche arrière. »_


	14. Chapter 13 : Confidence et repos

**Chapitre 13 :** Confidence et repos avant tout

Lorsque Rui se réveilla, ce fut pour ressentir en grimaçant une atroce douleur au niveau de la poitrine qui lui coupa quelque peu son souffle. Instinctivement, il plaça une main sur son torse pour minimiser la douleur qui tenailler ses cotes lorsqu'il se leva.

Un simple coup d'œil aux alentours, lui permit de se rendre compte rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et que celui qui l'avait déposer sur son lit, avait prit soin de le soigner à en juger par les bandages présent sur son corps.

Rui se demanda bien, comment il en était arriver là puisqu'il n'y avait pas même quelque minutes, il se trouvait encore en plein combat contre Yuki. Peu être que Hiyo aller lui fournir la réponse, s'il lui posait question direction.

« _Tiens, mais en faite qu'es ce qu'elle fait ici ? Se demanda t il en se rendant compte qu'il y avait fait référence à elle parce qu'il avait remarquer sa présence dans la pièce. »_

La jeune femme se trouvait à cinq pas du lit, observant avec beaucoup de sérieux ce qui se passer dehors, à travers la fenêtre. Et le fait de se rendre compte qu'il commençait à faire nuit, fit comprendre à Rui que son combat était depuis longtemps fini.

Voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé, Rui força dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler entièrement de son combat, avant que tout ne fut qu'un trou noir pour lui.

Il se rappela parfaitement n'avoir eu aucun problème pour se battre contre Yuki, un être qui forçait quelque peu le respect, vu comment il parvenait à lui tenir tête. Mais s'il n'eut aucun mal à se battre contre lui, il fit une chose qui le déstabilisa beaucoup au point que cela provoqua une faille dans sa défense. En effet, non seulement son ennemi se battait comme son égal dans ce combat mais en plus, il était parvenu à copier ses tactiques de combats, surtout dans le domaine de la magie.

Aussi loin que Rui s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais rencontrer une personne qui était capable d'utiliser les mêmes arcanes magiques que lui. La raison d'en être le seul à avoir la maîtrise, était que chaque individus développer leur propre magie en se basant sur l'élément avec laquelle il avait le plus d'affinité. Le sien était bien évidemment celui de l'air, un élément invisible à l'œil nu mais qui n'en rester pas moins redoutable lorsque sa force brut se déchaîner. Bien que parfois, il lui arriver de faire cours à l'école pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie, le jeune homme n'avait pas tenu pour autant à révéler le sien.

Mais pourquoi monsieur ? _Lui avait demander un jour un des élèves qui en fut très déçu_

Parce que c'est à vous de découvrir et de créer votre propre magie. Moi, je ne suis là que pour vous mettre sur la voie à suivre pour y parvenir.

Alors...cela veut dire qu'à votre mort, la magie que vous utilisez va disparaître.

Non pas vraiment car quitte à transmettre mes secrets sur les arcanes que j'utilise. Je préfère l'enseignait à mes futurs enfants.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il projetait de faire pour que cela reste dans la famille tout en sachant que la génération suivante sera toujours dévoué au service de leur roi. Mais vu son problème évident avec la gente féminine, il n'était pas à trouver la futur mère de ses enfants.

Même s'il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que c'était impossible d'avoir pu être copier, puisqu'il gardait jalousement ses secrets. Il n'en restait pas moins que la vérité était bien dure à avaler pour lui, surtout que son ennemi utiliser sa magie avec beaucoup d'aisance.

A force de trop se poser de question au sujet, du comment et pourquoi son ennemi était parvenu à un tel exploit. Rui par mégarde baissa sa garde quelque instant et laissa ainsi une ouverture à son ennemi qui profita de cette situation pour lui infliger une attaque puissante qui mit hors d'état de nuire le jeune homme, qui mordit en un instant la poussière.

Le choc fut tel qu'il vit trente six chandelles devant ses yeux et sonner comme jamais, Rui était sans défense et aller d'un instant à l'autre, rendre l'âme puisque son ennemi se préparer à lui donner le coup finale.

Mort il le serait à présent, si l'intervention de Hiyo n'y avait changer quelque chose et son apparition surpris beaucoup le jeune qui ne s'attendait à la voir devant lui, faisant fi de son corps comme d'un bouclier.

Ne reste pas là, Hiyo ! _Lui avait il crier dans un instant de lucidité en comprenant parfaitement ce qui aller lui arriver_

Contre tout attente, la jeune femme lui avait lancer un sourire confiant avant de s'élancer vers l'attaque qu'elle repoussa en donnant un coup de poing. La suite de l'histoire, Rui ne la connaissait pas puisqu'apparemment il avait perdu conscience. Mais en jugé par la présence de la jeune femme dans sa chambre, elle avait gagné ce combat.

C'était quelque peu vexant pour lui d'avoir pu être sauver par Hiyo, surtout que sa fierté de mâle en avait prit un sacré coup, bien que dans l'ensemble il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec seulement des bleus et deux côtes cassées. Mais dans l'ensemble, cela avait éveillé chez lui beaucoup de curiosité vis à vis de la jeune femme. Une personne qui depuis le début, cacher bien sans jeu car pas un seul instant Rui n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi forte. Justement, il pu constater amplement ce fait en observant Hiyo qui ne semblait avoir encore prit conscience qu'il était réveillé.

La jeune femme qui continuer de surveiller dehors, tenait dans sa main un verre qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour en boire le contenu. Cela le surpris quelque peu qu'elle puisse désaltérer alors que ce genre de chose n'était pas chose courante dans la royaume car tout le monde ne mangeaient pas ni ne buvez, pour la simple et bonne raison que leur corps absorber naturellement l'Akuto qui faisait office à lui seul, de nutriment dans ils avaient besoin pour vivre. Mais qu'importe ce détail, car cela permit à Rui de comprendre certaine chose. Comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce spectacle quelque peu banale et qu'il comprenait enfin, d'où venait les effluves amer et sucrée qu'il sentait à chez la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais plus que d'avoir réaliser ce fait, ce fut de voir pour la première fois sur son visage, un air à la fois sérieux et grave quoique nerveuse,qui la pousser à rester sur ses gardes. Un état qui démontrer parfaitement ses aptitudes de guerrière qui même en repos, rester en alerte.

En y repensant, Rui se sentait quelque peu frustré qu'au final, il ne connaissait pas réellement la jeune femme qui était entourer de beaucoup de mystère. Mais dans l'immédiat pour lui, était de se remettre sérieusement aux entraînement pour rattraper son flagrant retard vis à vis de Hiyo.

« - Tu sais, tu peux baisser ta garde Hiyo ! _Se lança t il pour entamer une conversation. _Je doute fort que l'ennemi puisse nous attaquer. _»_

« Sans doute mais cela reste à voir ! _Répondit la jeune femme qui posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers Rui_. Mais pour ton bien, je te conseille de rester allonger et de te reposer. Kotori fait sans doute des miracles pour soigner des blessures extérieurs mais ceux qui sont intérieur prend du temps à se cicatriser. »

Hiyo repoussa doucement le jeune homme, pour que celui ci se recouche vu qu'il était à moitié lever. N'ayant pas la force de lui résister, Rui se laisser faire sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler qu'il était contrarier.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de rester inactif, alors que la situation est des plus graves en ce moment. _Anticipa t elle la réaction de son compagnon._ Mais crois moi lorsque je te dis, que tu dois te reposer car si tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, tu risques d'être un poids pour les autres. »

« Tiens...j'ai l'impression d'entendre Mime ! A croire que vous avez était ensemble tout les deux. »

« C'est vrai, nous étions ensemble tout les deux ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Tu étais avec ce type et tu ne ma jamais rien dit ! _Haussa t il d'un coup la voix de colère »_

« Es ce que ce serai de la jalousie que je perçois dans tes mots ? _Ne pu t elle s'empêcher de le taquiner _»

« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux ! _Nia t il farouchement en affichant un air agacer pour dissimuler sa gêne _Tu peux être avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche complètement ! »

Loin de vouloir jouer jusqu'au bout le jeu, Hiyo se contenta de sourire, ravie de voir une telle expression sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Ne t'en fais, Mime n'était pour moi qu'un ami qui m'es aussi cher que pourrait être Kotori et Kaya ! »

« Pourquoi es ce que tu te justifies ? Je ne t'ai rien demander à ce que je sache ! »

« Je sais mais les choses en changer et à présent, je me dois de veiller sur toi Rui »

Aller savoir pourquoi l'imagination de Rui, le poussa à voir Hiyo comme une bonne petite femme de maison, à assouvir le moindre de ses désirs les plus profonds.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou et encore moins que ce soit toi ! _S'énerva Rui qui chassa par la même occasion de sa tête ces pensées honteuses, ne voulant montrer qu'il n'était au final pas contre cette idée. »_

Rui s'attendait à voir la jeune femme réagir à sa réplique, de manière violente il en va de soit mais la voir sans émotion sur son visage, le toucha bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Au moins, si elle se mettait à lui crier sur lui, il comprendrait mais là, c'était à se demander si elle avait ne serait quelque sentiment pour lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait pour elle.

« Euh...en peu savoir ce que tu fais au juste ? _Demanda t il en voyant la jeune femme s'allonger à ses côtés sur le li_t »

« Ben, comme tu le vois je me couche ! »

« Ca j'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi dans mon lit ? »

« Parce que de un, j'ai sommeil et de deux, étant donner qu'on ma demander de veiller sur toi, autant mieux de dormir à côté de toi, même si j'aurai aimé retourner dans ma chambre. Alors sois gentil et laisse moi dormir tranquillement. _Termina t elle en baillant, avant de fermer ses yeux _»

C'était un comble pour Rui de voir à quel point Hiyo pouvait se montrer sans gêne avec lui. Une demande polie ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal que ce qu'il avait mais non, mademoiselle s'était contenter de dormir rapidement et en plus à ses côtés. Ah ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui aurait sorti tout un tas d'excuse pour l'évincer au moins de son lit car il va sans dire que cette situation avait de quoi le gêner et pas qu'un peu. Parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille aller dormir avec lui et ce genre de situation n'arriver en théorie qu'à des couples. Mais ils n'étaient pas en couple, loin de là puisqu'au final ils étaient deux parfait étranger qui ne se connaissait pas tant que ça. Enfin bref, il abandonna rapidement la partie en se rendant compte à son souffle régulier et paisible, qu'elle était profond endormie. Cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle avait longtemps veiller sur lui durant sa convalescence sans prendre un seul instant du repos.

Cet argument fut suffisamment convainquant pour que Rui abandonna son idée première, de repousser la jeune femme.

« - Juste pour cette fois ci et à titre exceptionnelle. Je t'autorise à dormir dans mon lit ! _Dit il d'une voix embarrasser_ »

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien pour lui de dire une telle chose, puisque que la jeune femme était plongé dans un profond sommeil et donc ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais qu'importe, au moins il ne sera pas prit de remord de ne pas l'avoir dit.

Sur ces derniers mots, Rui se mit à remonter la couverture sur Hiyo par réflexe avant de replonger à son tour, au pays des rêves. Il en avait bien besoin pour reprendre des forces au vu de ce qu'il l'attendait et ce n'est pas le fait de voir le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui, qui l'empêchera de dormir.

Il lança toutefois, par politesse, « _une bonne nuit _» à la dormeuse avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'endormir à son tour sans se douter, qu'une très grande surprise l'attendait à son réveil.

Pendant ce temps là, dans les jardins royaux, il y avait bien un qui avait bien du mal à dormir et qui faisait parfois les cents pas sur l'herbe. Jetant de tant à autre, des regards inquiets vers un endroit très précis.

Là bas, dissimuler sous d'immense feuilles d'une plante au nom encore inconnu, se trouver Yumémi. Une jeune femme qui receler autant de mystère que ses compagnons qui se résumer à trois personnes.

Il y avait tout d'abord Kotori, jeune femme de petite taille aux trait un peu enfantin qui se révéler en accord à son âge, très mature et de grand sagesse. C'était apparemment le soigneur du groupe, puisqu'à peine était elle arriver auprès de Yumémi, qu'elle s'était tout de suite mit à s'occuper d'elle. Cela lui avait prit du temps pour la guérir mais le résulta fut qu'elle était parvenu à faire disparaître les blessures ainsi que les brûlures, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune cicatrise. Son niveau était égale à celui que pouvait apporter Scheza à ses patients. De plus, elle trouvait toujours les mots nécessaires pour rassurer son entourage qui avait été quelque peu paniqué par l'état de la jeune femme.

« - Yumémi est sortie d'affaire et à présent, à besoin de calme et surtout de repos . _Avait elle dit d'une voix forte et rassurante _»

Bien qu'elle s'était adressé à ses amis à ce moment là, Munto se douta un peu que Kotori l'avait aussi fait pour le rassurer puisqu'il ne se trouvait à quelque pas de là.

La seconde personne qui accompagner Yumémi, était Hiyo. Une jeune femme au fort caractère qui n'avait pas mâcher ses mots pour le rendre responsable, de ce qui était arrivé à Yumémi. Elle avait bien entendu passer un savon à Sora mais aller savoir pourquoi elle s'était littéralement déchaîner sur lui. Pour une raison que Munto ignorer pour l'instant, la jeune femme avait une dent contre lui, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible puisque c'était bien la première fois qu'il la rencontrer. Heureusement que Sora l'avait envoyer ailleurs car sinon la situation aurait sans doute dégénérer à l'heure actuel.

La dernière personne qui faisait parti de ce groupe, était bien évidemment Sora. Un adolescent, tout aussi mystérieux que ses amies mais dans les traits du visages avaient tout de suite frapper Munto car il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son défunt père, Sa Nunta. Mais si le précédent souverain était un homme généreux et sociable avec les gens, Sora semblait être tout son contraire. C'était une personne au regard suspicieux qui rester toujours sur la défensive, gardant toujours une certaine distance avec les gens. Seules ses trois compagnes bénéficier de sa bienveillance et de sa gentillesse mais Yumémi était pour lui très spéciale. Le jeune homme était attacher à elle d'une telle façon, qu'il avait tenu personnellement à veiller sur la jeune femme, ordonnant sèchement à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger, oubliant même ses devoirs d'orateur pour révéler ses secrets.

Munto aurait pu s'indigner de son attitude irresponsable, à ne pas tenir ses engagements. Mais en y réfléchissant, il se serait sans doute conduite de la même façon pour s'occuper de la jeune femme. De plus le conseil n'aller pas être au complet de si tôt avec ce qui venait de se passer, tous occuper à gérer la crise, suite aux deux combats qui avaient eut lieu non loin de l'école.

Scheza s'était tout de suite mit au travail pour soigner les blessés, aider de près par ses élèves ainsi que celle de Kotori, après que celle ci avait fini avec Yumémi. Ryuely était passé parmi les gens avec son disciple Toche, pour les rassurer de par sa présence toujours apaisante en tant que grande prêtresse royale. Tail, Marty et Harka s'étaient qu'en à eux réparti les tâches de nettoyage des lieux, en s'assurant qu'ils n'y avaient aucun disparu.

Vu la tonne de travail qu'ils devaient abattre, cela leur prendraient un bon bout de temps avant d'être à nouveau disponible. Donc, la réunion était en somme reporter ultérieurement.

Ayant toute confiance en ses amis pour gérer tout cela en son absence, Munto s'était concentrer sur un seul objectif qui n'avait de cesse d'occuper toute ses pensées. A savoir, comment briser le bouclier d'Akuto qu'avait placer Sora autour de l'endroit ou se trouver Yumémi. En effet, l'adolescent n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour être tranquille avec la jeune femme, en mettant en place cette protection magique dans il était bien difficile de détruire. Le roi avait déjà fait usage, d'un bon nombre de moyen pour parvenir au moins à passer mais sans succès. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas eu recours à des attaques puissante, trop dangereuse, qui risquer de détruire le jardin voir faire du mal à la jeune femme.

Ce fut cette raison, qu'il faisait les cents pas à la limite ou était étendu le bouclier, attendant nerveusement la moindre faille qui lui aurait permis de rejoindre la jeune femme. C'était peu être fou mais qu'il le veuille ou non, Munto avait ce besoin presque vital de voir Yumémi. Être à ses côtés, veiller sur son sommeil et la voir se réveiller pour plonger son regard dans le sien, voilà ce en quoi il aspirait. Étrange qu'il puisse se soucier autant d'elle alors qu'ils étaient tout deux de parfait étranger. Mais son cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de battre d'une étrange manière, semblant lui parler pour lui dire que le lien qui l'unissez à elle, était bien plus profonde qu'il ne paraissait et que le fait de ne pas la rejoindre, expliquer cette douleur qui le compresser.

Sa ténacité et sa détermination à attendre, paya enfin puisque le bouclier disparu en un clin d'oeil, sans aucune explication. C'était surprenant mais Munto n'aller pas tarder à en connaître la raison, en voyant Sora sortir de sous les immenses feuilles et se diriger directement vers lui.

« Ne crois surtout pas un seul instant que je te fais une fleur, en te permettant d'aller la voir. _Dit Sora d'une voix agressive._ Mais c'est elle qui a souhaiter te voir ! »

« Yumémi...veux me voir? ! S'exclama t il de surprise, ne s'attendant pas être demander par la jeune femme »

« Ouai et t'a tout intérêt à te dépêcher à la rejoindre avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Tout comme Hiyo, Sora ne le portait pas aussi dans son cœur en se basant uniquement au ton froid qu'il avait employé pour lui parler. Mais qu'importe, tout ce qui compter pour l'instant, c'était d'aller voir Yumémi. Aussi pressa t il son pas pour aller la rejoindre sous le courvert de la plante.

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 14 : Conversation de nuit

_Merci à ceux qui laisse des commentaires qui font toujours plaisir à lire. Et désolé que les dates de parutions soient parfois longs_

**Chapitre 14 : **Conversation de nuit

Il ne fallut à Munto, qu'à soulever quelque immense feuilles sur son passage, pour enfin entrer dans ce qui ressembler un sanctuaire. Un endroit très calme ou les plantes avaient poussé de façon à former un dôme végétal, qui donner cette impression d'être protéger de la moindre menace qui se trouver à l'extérieur. Bien que large, les rayons lunaires parvenaient comme même à trouver la moindre ouverture pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, éclairant ainsi l'endroit de sa faible clarté. Ce n'était certes pas suffisant pour permettre de voir quoique ce soit mais la présence de multitude de petite lumière blanche de différente taille, régler largement ce problème. Leur intensité était quelque peu faible mais leur nombre suffisaient à pallier ce défaut, diffusant ainsi dans toute la pièce une lumière douce et apaisante, comme le ferait la lampe d'une veilleuse.

Le jeune homme fut fasciner par elles, n'ayant jamais vu jusqu'à présent de telle chose. Par pur curiosité, il se mit à attraper l'une de ces lumières qu'il se mit à étudier avec beaucoup d'attention. Apparemment ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose de vivant puisque sa nature même n'avait rien de solide. C'était la conclusion qu'il s'était fait en voyant son doigt traverser la boule de lumière qui n'avait même pas réagi à contact, de quoi laisser quelque peu perplexe le roi. Car bien que ces choses n'étaient nullement animé de vie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles semblaient suivre une sorte de courant invisible qui les pousser à voler de droite à gauche de la pièce, se limitant à rester dans le dôme. Munto se demanda bien, ce que c'était.

- « Ce sont des lucioles ? _se mit à répondre une voix féminine, à la question silencieuse qu'il s'était posé »_

Le jeune roi sursauta de surprise à l'entente de cette voix douce, qui lui fit rappeler d'un seul coup, qu'il n'était vu pour ces « lucioles » mais pour rendre visite à Yumémi. Celle-ci était à moitié levée sur son lit et lui sourirait avec chaleur. Situation des plus embarrassantes pour Munto, qui à cause d'être trop curieux, avait complètement oublié la jeune femme pour les lucioles. Quelque peu gêner de s'être montrer en spectacle, en étant absorber dans son étude des lumières. Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et cacher son trouble, avant de se décider à se rapprocher de Yumémi, pour prendre place sur le tabouret.

Elle était adossé sur de large oreiller bien rembourrer, la couverture remonter jusqu'à sa taille. La jeune femme était vêtue chaudement d'une robe en laine couleur crème à manche courte avec une veste verte sur ses épaules. A la voir si souriante, il était bien difficile de penser que quelque heures auparavant, elle était gravement blesser. Il faut dire que les soins prodiguer par Kotori fut des plus remarquable, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de chair brûler sur ses bras qui avaient laissé place à de simple rougeur qui disparaîtrait en quelque jours. Tout ce dans elle avait besoin à présent, c'était de garder le lit et de se reposer.

Mais même en la sachant hors de danger et guérie, il n'en restait pas moins que la voir pâle, inquiéter toujours autant Munto. Sans doute que ce sentiment se refléter parfaitement sur son visage car la jeune femme se mit à toucher son front avec les deux doigts de sa main gauche.

- « Je ne crains plus rien, mon petit roi. _Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce._ Alors cesse de faire cette tête de déterrer, cela ne te va pas du tout ! »

- « Comment ne pas l'avoir, alors que par ma faute tu t'es retrouvée blessée. _Culpabilisa-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. _Pourquoi avoir agi si stupidement ? Ne m'avais tu pas dis tout au début, que tu ne prendrais pas part à cette guerre ? »

- « Il est vrai que je n'étais pas censée intervenir mais en te voyant en danger, mon corps a réagi instinctivement et tu connais la suite. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que…, _elle hésita quelque instant cherchant dans sa tête les mots qui pourraient répondre à sa question sans que cela ne la trahisse_,… j'avais une dette envers toi et c'était pour moi en quelque sorte, un bon moyen de le rembourser. »

Cette réponse laissa quelque peu sceptique Munto, qui avait bien du mal à la croire. Si en devait parler de dette, c'était à lui d'en avoir envers la jeune femme qui lui avait comme même sauvée la vie et par deux fois à présent. Mais si c'était elle qui en devait, dans quelle circonstance et surtout à quel moment, l'avait-il aidé dans le passé ?

La questionner sur ce sujet ne servirait à rien. Car cette expression de son visage qu'elle lui renvoyait, le regard quelque peu fuyant et empli d'une sorte de tristesse profonde, il le connaissait pour parfaitement comprendre que la jeune femme ne souhaité pour l'instant, aucunement se confié à lui. Etrange pour lui de la comprendre alors que Yumémi garder un visage des plus neutres et puis, ce sentiment de la connaitre alors que ce n'était pas le cas, avait de quoi le perturber à nouveau.

De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, il pouvait déjà faire une croix pour espérer obtenir la moindre réponse à cause de son état fragile. Repousser à plus tard les choses était la meilleure solution mais Munto ne comptait pas pour autant abandonner la partie et compter bien interroger la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sera totalement rétablie.

- « Dis-moi, _changea-t-il de sujet pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la questionner comme même_, tu m'as dit que ces lumières étaient des lucioles. Mais à ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais vu de telle chose dans le royaume. »

- « C'est bien normale Munto, _ne put elle s'empêcher de rire_, elles n'existent que chez moi. (elle se mit à prendre une petite luciole dans ses mains qui était à sa porter). Mais celle-ci ne sont que de simple copie. »

- « Des copies ? Les lucioles ne sont pas censées être ainsi ? »

- « Non pour la simple raison que ce sont de simple insecte qui brille dans le noir et la lumière qu'elles émettent est très différente de ces copies. »

Le simple fait de parler de cela rendit quelque peu mélancolique Yumémi, dans le regard semblait être ailleurs, lorsqu'elle observa la boule de lumière et ça, Munto n'eut aucun mal à le remarquer.

- « Tu sais Munto ? Les lucioles ont toujours été mes insectes préférer parce que j'ai toujours adoré les voir le soir. Elles sont comme qui dirait des guides, dans la faible lumière parviennent toujours à percer les ténèbres. »

- « C'est une très belle vision que tu as d'elles. »

- « Merci. Mais le simple fait de les voir même si ce n'est que de simple copie, me rend quelque peu nostalgique de mon pays. Je sais que Sora ne voulait que me faire plaisir en les créant pour ne pas que je me sente seule dans cette chambre et je ne lui en veux nullement. Mais il aurait pu éviter de glisser parmi elle, une qui ne soit là que pour m'espionner. »

Bien que le jeune roi ne comprit pas tout de suite les premières paroles prononcer par Yumémi, il se rendit compte que la luciole qui était entre ses mains, s'agiter très nerveusement. Un bref regard autour de lui, lui permit de comprendre rapidement qu'elle était la seule à être dans cet état de panique, qui visiblement fit bien rire la jeune femme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se calma, que la luciole changea littéralement en prenant une couleur dorée et qu'elle prit la parole, surprenant ainsi Munto qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- « Je…suis désolé Yumémi, _s'excusa-t-il d'une voix empli de remord,_ mon intention n'était nullement de t'espionner mais simplement de veiller de loin sur toi ! »

- « Je le sais parfaitement Sora, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. _Le rassura-t-elle en portant la luciole au niveau de son visage pour qu'il l'entende._ Je ne vais te gronder parce que tu as bien agis. »

Munto entendit un long soupir de soulagement provenant de la luciole. Sans doute que Sora était heureux d'un tel dénouement, en étant facilement pardonner par Yumémi.

- « A présent Sora, retire-toi et va te reposer un peu. _Demanda-t-elle gentiment »_

- « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? _s'affola-t-il d'un seul coup, ayant du mal à comprendre l'attitude de la jeune femme apparemment. »_

- « Parce que tu as tout comme moi, besoin de repos. Aussi je te demande d'aller dormir car nous n'aurions sans doute pas d'autre occasion de pouvoir nous reposer, dans les jours à venir. »

- « Sans doute_, admit-il_, mais je ne voudrais pas te laisser seule avec…lui ! »

- « Je ne risque rien avec Munto, tu le sais parfaitement ! Ai confiance en moi, lorsque je te dis que tout va bien se passer avec lui. »

La luciole resta pendant quelque seconde silencieuse, sans doute que le jeune homme réfléchissait à la situation qu'il n'approuvait pas. Chose que Munto avait du mal à comprendre puisqu'il n'allait nullement faire quoi que ce soit à Yumémi. La seule hypothèse qui lui rester pour une telle haine de la part de cet adolescent vis-à-vis de lui, c'était qu'il était surprotecteur avec la jeune femme. Un peu trop à son goût car après tout Yumémi était assez grande pour se prendre en charge et puis elle avait amplement démontré ses compétences de guerrière, pour être parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule. Bon, il est vrai que son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de le faire mais ce n'était pas son genre d'abuser de la faiblesse des autres.

- « D'accord ! Je vais aller dormir un peu. _lâcha-t-il enfin sans grande conviction dans la voix._ Mais si jamais tu avais besoin d'aide, je ne serai pas très loin. »

- « Bonne nuit Sora ! _dit la jeune femme qui rendit la liberté à la luciole »_

- « Bonne nuit Yumémi ! »

La luciole s'éleva dans les airs et contre tout attendit se rendit tranquillement vers Munto. Celui resta pour l'instant de marbre ne sachant que faire mais fronça quelque peu les sourcils, lorsqu'il lui frôla la joue gauche. Etais ce de sa part une sorte provocation…non, cela fut tout autre puisque sans crier garde, la luciole explosa d'un seul coup à côté de son oreille.

Le bruit fut certes faible pour parvenir aux oreilles de Yumémi mais il eut le mérite de percer légèrement le tympan de Munto, qui sous le coup de la surprise, tomba à la renverse de son tabouret. Voir le roi, les quatre fers en l'air fit beaucoup rire Yumémi, qui dû se contenir pour ne pas vexer le jeune homme.

- « Ah ah ah ! _grimaça le roi qui se releva rapidement pour reprendre sa place_ C'est très drôle. »

- « Oh ! Ne fais pas ton grognon, Munto. Je suis sûr que Sora n'a pas fait exprès. »

- « Je pense plus que c'était une mise en garde de sa part pour me dire très explicitement, « _touche là et je t'explose_ ! ». Il mérite une bonne correction ! »

- « Sans doute mais il lui faut le pardonner pour cela car après tout ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. »

- « Un enfant ? _s'indigna-t-il de l'attitude de la jeune femme de toujours prendre la défense de Sora._ A ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un homme à présent et parce que tu fermes les yeux sur ce qu'il fait, Sora se prend pour ton petit ami. »

- « Petit ami ? _dit Yumémi qui haussa les sourcils. »_

Yumémi n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant que Munto puisse penser ainsi. Lui qui était d'un naturel, certes un peu tête brûler mais qui était quelqu'un de réfléchi. Il aurait conclu que les liens qu'elle entretenait avec Sora étaient tout sauf basés sur un amour passionnel. Non, ce qui les liait tous les deux était un amour bien différent mais qui n'en était que plus fort, surtout après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Rien que le fait de se rappeler que Munto le voyait comme son amoureux transis, eut raison d'elle au point qu'elle ne put cette fois ci, se retenir d'exploser de rire, sous les yeux ahuris du jeune homme qui n'en comprenait pas la raison.

- « Mon petit roi…_se calma-t-elle doucement en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil droit à force d'avoir trop ri._ Comment pu tu pensais un seul instant que Sora puisse être mon amoureux. »

- « Parce que Sora se comporte comme un homme jaloux, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas que je m'approche de toi. Encore, je peux supporter le fait que Hiyo me déteste mais Sora…est de loin le plus acharner pour te protéger de moi. »

- « J'admets que parfois il exagère mais au final, ses intentions se sont que purement dictée par ce besoin, qu'à un enfant de vouloir à tout prix préserver pour lui l'amour de sa mère. »

- « Sa mère ? _dit-il d'un air choqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse l'être_. Tu serais donc sa mère à lui ? »

- « Voyons Munto, ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un si grand garçon et puis je n'ai à peine que dix-neuf ans. »

Munto ne lui aurait pas donné autant d'année que cela et pour cause, il avait pensé que son âge ne dépasser pas plus que quinze ans. Mais il faut dire que son visage juvénile l'avait quelque peu induit dans l'erreur et qu'elle faisait plus jeune que ne laisse penser son âge. Mais l'imaginer plus tard dans le rôle d'une mère, n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui avait l'intime conviction que cela lui irait à merveille. Lui aussi avait ce rêve de fonder une famille nombreuse, qui animerait le palais. Pourtant, malgré cet envi d'avoir des enfants, il n'en resta pas moins un problème à résoudre à savoir trouver la future mère. Une tâche bien difficile à accomplir surtout en sachant, qu'il était une personne assez compliqué au final.

Deux semaines auparavant, il avait rencontré quelque jeune filles de bonne famille, de différentes contrées, qui avaient accepté son invitation. Leur arriver fut fait en grande pompe, arrivant dans de grand vaisseau marqué du sceau de leur puissante famille. Bien évidemment, le jeune roi leur avait réservé un accueil digne de leur rang et il avait même fait l'effort de se comporter normalement. Mais ce masque de courtoisie et de noblesse tomba rapidement lorsque les jeunes femmes se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, récitant comme le ferait un robot, les leçons apprissent dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Parfois collante ou provocante, leur tentative de séduction ne firent pas l'effet escompté auprès du souverain, qui n'avait dès de cesse de se maudire d'avoir eu cette brillante idée d'organiser ces rencontres. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus les revoir, qu'il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Parce que rester calme avait été vraiment été difficile pour lui de le faire, en ayant toujours ces chipies à ses côtés.

Il pouvait au moins se consoler, que ces rencontres lui avait permis de se faire une idée, du genre de femme qu'il désirait pour reine. La future mère de ses enfants, n'allait en aucun cas ressembler à ces prétentieuses qui n'avaient pour objectif que d'accéder au trône ainsi qu'à ses avantages. Elle sera toujours là pour le soutenir et surtout, elle sera une personne courageuse qui fera toujours face au danger.

Des qualités que Munto avait retrouvées en Yumémi, une guerrière accomplie, qui était une candidate parfaite en tant que futur reine du royaume magique. Pourtant, le jeune roi ne pourrait jamais plus la laisser le protéger car voir les conséquences de son geste sur son corps si frêle et voir son visage crispé de douleur, l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Jamais plus, il ne souhaitait revoir ce genre de chose se reproduire car en tant qu'homme, c'était à lui de la protéger et non l'inverse.

- « Yumémi. _Murmura-t-il avec douceur en posant sa main sur sa joue pour avoir toute son attention_. Il ne faut plus que tu me protèges comme tu l'as fait contre Automne. »

- « Je sais parfaitement que tu ais contre le fait que j'ai pu agir de la sorte. Après tout, autrefois c'était toi qui me protéger. »

- « Te protéger ? _haussa-t-il les sourcils._ Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir pu le faire auparavant, après tout, cela ne fait qu'à peine un mois que nous nous connaissons. »

- « …tu as raison, _admit elle rapidement en se rendant compte des mots qu'elle avait pu prononcer. _Je pense que je dois fatiguer, pour débiter de telle absurdité »

Munto n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la jeune femme lui mentait sur ce point. Car en disant ces mots, elle n'avait pas un seul instant relever sa tête pour croiser regard. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne lise à travers ses iris de jade, la vérité tapi dans son âme, chose qui bien évidemment était impossible pour lui de faire.

De toute façon, même s'il avait cette envie de savoir d'avantage sur elle, Munto ne pouvait se permettre de faire durer plus longtemps cette conversation. En effet, la jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas menti sur point, qui n'était autre que la fatigue. Un état contre lequel elle n'avait eue de cesse de lutter depuis tout à l'heure et qui avait finalement eue raison d'elle, vu combien ses paupières étaient alourdis par le sommeil.

- « Tu te doutes que j'ai tellement de question à te poser Yumémi. Mais mon temps en ta compagnie est fini et à présent, je dois me retirer pour te laisser te reposer »

Avec toute la douceur dans il était capable d'avoir, Munto se mit à rallonger Yumémi sur le lit. Il prit mille précautions pour le faire et la borda comme le ferait un parent pour son enfant. La jeune femme se laissa bien évidement faire, n'ayant ni la volonté ni la force pour réagir mais lui adressa tout de même un regard très tendre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter pour la laisser se reposer. Munto se senti retenir par ses vêtements et vit qu'il que Yumémi avait agrippé un pan de sa veste dans sa main droite.

- « Reste avec moi ce soir, _lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui implorant du regard d'accéder à sa requête. »_

Sa demande laissa quelque instant sans voix Munto, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la jeune femme lui demande une telle chose. Cela semblait lui coûter de le faire vu que cela la gêner d'avoir pu prononcer ces mots. Bien qu'en règle générale, le jeune roi ait pour principe de ne jamais dormir avec une femme si ce n'est avec celle qui partagera sa vie. Il se dit intérieurement qu'il pouvait bien faire une petite entorse pour Yumémi dans il devait comme même deux vies.

Le jeune roi se rapprocha du lit et passa ses deux bras sous le corps de la jeune femme qu'il souleva. La gardant fermement tout contre lui, Munto prit place sur le lit ou il s'y allongea. Yumémi se serra d'avantage contre lui, posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, dans le rythme de son cœur se mit doucement à la bercer. La sentir tout contre lui et être envelopper par son subtil parfum léger, provoqua chez Munto un sentiment de bien-être auquel il avait toujours aspiré. Doucement, il se laissa aller au sommeil sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire paisiblement, en resserrant contre lui le corps de frêle de la jeune femme dans un instinct de protection.

Emporter lentement vers les pays des songes, Munto ne se douta pas un seul instant que des yeux émeraudes le fixait avec émotion, en proie à de nombreux sentiment qui s'entremêler en elle.

Jamais Yumémi n'avait pensé pouvoir un jour se rendormir à ses côtés. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir être ainsi contre lui et de ressentir à nouveau entre ses bras, ce sentiment de sécurité. Pourtant si cela la rendait heureuse se savoir contre lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une part d'elle souffrait. Depuis son retour sur ces terres célestes, elle n'avait de cesse de sentir ce poignard douloureux s'enfoncer dans son cœur et qui n'avait de cesse de le lui rappeler constamment à l'ordre, celui de ne jamais dire la vérité à Munto du lien qui les unissaient tous les deux. Ses lèvres se devaient de rester sceller sur ce sujet au risque de voir tous ses efforts tombés à l'eau.

Lasse de pensée à ce sujet qui n'avait de cesse de la tourmenter, la jeune femme chassa au loin ses idées sombres et se laissa aller contre le torse du roi. Elle se devait de profiter intensément de ce contact charnel, qui n'aller sans doute pas se reproduire à l'avenir. Mais qu'importe, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que rien que ce soir, Munto lui appartenait.

Sur ces dernières pensées, la jeune femme sombra à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur ou la sensation de sécurité ne la quitta pas un seul instant.

Dehors, Sora était toujours encore présent dans le jardin, fixant d'un air songeur l'endroit où se trouver Yumémi. Bien qu'il se sache trop surprotecteur avec la jeune femme, qui lui donner l'image d'un féroce chien de garde, on pouvait dire que son comportement était tout à fait excusable. Il avait toujours agit dans le but de préserver la jeune femme du danger dans Munto en faisait partie. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, ce lien si fort qui les unissait tous les deux, parvenait sans mal à briser les murs qu'ils avaient tenté de dresser pour la protéger. Donc au final, il ne pouvait nier cette attraction qui n'avait de cesse de pousser Yumémi vers Munto et vice versa. Une attirance qui d'une façon ou d'une autre n'avait de cesse de la blesser, à son plus grand désarroi.

- « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Yumémi et que tu ne vas pas regretter par la suite ! _murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme avant de s'évaporer dans la nature_ »

_A suivre…_


	16. Chap15 Certains réveils sont merveilleux

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont posté un commentaire car cela me fait toujours plaisir à recevoir. Voici donc la suite tant attendu par tous !_

_Le chapitre 16 n'a plus lieu d'être et à subis une grande modification, de même que son titre. Aussi, vous ai-je laissez un plus grand extrait que le précédent. J'espère que cela vous plaira en attendant que je publie enfin le chapitre 16 qui sera prévu dans la semaine._

**Chapitre 15 :** Si certains réveil sont merveilleux….

Bien que le matin était bien avancer, laissant le soleil étirer ses doux rayons pour éclairer tranquillement, le royaume du seigneur Munto. Ce ne fut pas cela qui fit sortir de sa torpeur Rui, même si la lumière matinale prenait un malin plaisir à nuire à son sommeil, en laissant s'attarder ses rayons sur son visage. Non, ce qui l'arracha à ses rêves, ce fut à cause de cette chaleur qui n'avait de cesse d'augmenter au point d'être brulant et de le déranger à présent. Au début et bien qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ses origines. La source de chaleur s'était révélé agréable pour lui, ayant l'étrange effet de chasser toute forme de douleur, hors de son corps. Elle se révéla bien plus pratique qu'une couverture car à aucun moment, il n'avait eu froid. Pourtant, maintenant que cela lui était intolérable de le sentir sur lui et cela, malgré l'effet d'être apaisant, Rui n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose…l'écarter loin de lui.

Par réflexe il se mit à bouger ses bras pour agripper la chose qui lui donner tant chaud mais il se rendit compte qu'un poids reposer sur son épaule gauche, lui expliquant ainsi pourquoi il ressentait à présent le fourmillement qui engourdissez tout son bras. Mais le poids inconnu s'étendait bien au-delà de l'épaule. En fait, tout la moitié de son corps était entraver par quelque chose de lourd, le poussant à ainsi à ouvrir ses yeux.

Encore embrumer de sommeil, Rui découvrit des cheveux brun noir sous son menton et dans il apprécia étrangement leur douceur, de sa main gauche qui les caresser par automatisme. C'était étrange pour lui de savourer un tel contact qui lui était agréable, surtout en sentant un corps tout contre lui.

D'un seul coup, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de pensé, cela réveilla complétement Rui.

- Oh mon dieu ! _s'exclama t il en bondissant littéralement de son lit pour tomber finalement par terre._

Rui avait bien du mal à garder son sang-froid, tant la situation le dépassé. Il fut tellement sous le choc, chose qui bien évidemment était un fait très rare chez lui, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne souffrait plus de ses blessures. Son regard n'arriver même pas à se détacher du lit, duquel s'extirpa avec une grâce presque féline, la personne qui était la cause principale des battements effréné de son cœur.

Il s'agissait bien évidement d'Hiyo qui étira ses bras vers le haut pour détendre ses muscles. Elle se frotta les yeux pour chasser au loin ce qui rester de sommeil et se tourna tranquillement vers Rui.

- Bonjour ! _Lança t elle tout en souriant._

En temps normal, le jeune homme n'aurait eu aucun mal à dire bonjour à la jeune femme. Mais la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle en se réveillant, le corps lovée contre lui, s'emboitant harmonieusement au sien comme si cela avait été toujours sa place, avait réussi à le perturber à un point que aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Rougissant tel une pivoine et gêner par ce qu'il s'était passé, Rui avait du mal à garder un son calme, surtout que son esprit commencer à imaginer des scènes plus ou moins coquine avec Hiyo. Avec une telle tournure de ses pensées, difficile pour lui de contenir le désir qui commencer sérieusement à se gonfler à ce qui lui tenait lieu d'attribut masculin. Surtout que voir la jeune femme, n'arrangea pas les choses pour autant.

En effet, bien qu'elle était habillé et cela à son grand étonnement, d'un ensemble qui s'avéra être un pyjama deux pièces. Si le pantalon souligné parfaitement le galbe de ses jambes légèrement musclée…le haut avait de quoi faire monter rapidement la température chez Rui. En effet, la chemise était un peu trop grande sur la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ce détail. A cause de sa taille, le vêtement baillé légèrement sur elle au point que le trois petit bouton non mis, suffisait à dévoiler un carrée de peau à la limite de la naissance de sa poitrine. Combiné à la candeur toute innocente d'Hiyo avec ses cheveux libres qui était éparpillé autour d'elle, cela avait de quoi couper le souffle de Rui.

- Je…comment….pourquoi ? _bredouilla t il pour essayer de faire la conversation avec la jeune femme._

Malgré ses efforts à essayer à formuler une phrase correcte, il n'en restait pas moins que sa tentative tomba tout bonnement à l'eau. D'autant plus que Hiyo ne semblait vouloir fournir le moindre effort pour l'aider à se sortir de sa gêne. En fait, ce matin-là elle semblait plus ou moins étrange, de même que son regard qui était loin d'être habituel. Leur éclat était empreint de chaleur et aussi d'autre chose qui la rendait plus accessible comme si aucun mur n'avait jamais été dressé entre eux. Etais ce pour lui, qu'elle lui adressait ce regard charger d'une tendresse infinie et qui suffisait à réchauffer grandement le cœur et le corps du jeune homme ou n'étais ce que l'illusion d'un rêve qui avait pris part dans la réalité ? S'il n'était pas si subjugué par la jeune femme, sans doute Rui se serait il mit à se poser la bonne question à savoir, qui était vraiment Hiyo au final ?

Sous son masque de glace, Rui découvrait ce matin, une femme d'une très grande sensualité ou chaleur et douceur de mélanger. Deux atouts des plus séduisant pour lui et qui le pousser à céder à la tentation de retourner dans le lit avec Hiyo. Comment ne pas le faire, alors qu'il était bien difficile pour lui de résister à cette aura, qui l'attirer malgré lui tel un papillon vers la lumière et qui balayer sans peine, tous ses principes moraux.

Pourtant malgré le fait d'être toujours pousser vers elle, Rui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. Non pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas de voir Hiyo de la sorte au contraire. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être en face d'une tout autre personne.

C'était Hiyo qui lui faisait face et pourtant… une entité inconnue semblait avoir prit possession de son corps. Bien qu'il n'avait rien contre de la savoir ainsi, Rui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter un peu son côté froid et distant, qui était si semblable au sien. Au moins avec cette autre personnalité, cela ne lui était pas difficile de garder son sang-froid par rapport à celle-ci qui le pousser à rester sur ses gardes. Ayant sans doute deviné ses pensées qui se refléter sur son visage. La jeune femme eue un regard blesser, comme si elle avait été atteint par une flèche invisible, touché par le fait d'avoir inspiré de tel sentiment chez lui. Cela lui faisait si mal pour elle, que ses yeux se mirent à briller, annonçant ainsi qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer.

En tant normale, la vue de femme en larme, n'avait jamais ému Rui, qui avait toujours vu en elles, des êtres vicieuses, qui utiliser sans vergogne ce genre de stratagème pour attendrir la gente masculine sur leur sort. Ainsi, si cela marcher, elles avaient la certitude d'avoir une emprise sur le sujet mâle qui pouvait exécuter le moindre de ses ordres. Ceux qui tombaient dans ce genre de piège grossier, n'étaient rien d'autre que des imbéciles qui à la fin, ne récolté que des ennuis. Mais Rui avait beau avoir connaissance des armes que pouvaient utiliser les femmes, il n'en resta pas moins toucher par les larmes d'Hiyo. La voir presque pleurer, si vulnérable et fragile, réveilla chez lui un instinct protecteur qui lui donner cet envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour protéger de tout danger. C'était étrange pour lui de ressentir une telle chose envers une femme dans il connaissait si peu de chose.

Poussant un soupir quelque peu résigner, Rui se leva du sol et rejoignis la jeune femme, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Ne pleure pas idiote ! _Dit il d'un ton bourru, se maudissant plus sur son attitude à s'exprimer gauchement, que celui de voir des perles salées sur les yeux de la jeune femme. _Les larmes gâches la beauté de ton visage !

Sans prononcer d'avantage de mot et comme si cela lui était des plus naturel à faire, Rui leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui afficha un air surpris.

Le jeune homme comprenait parfaitement son étonnement, après tout…n'avait il pas été surnommer le prince des glaces par ses amis. Mais même s'il entretenait constamment cet image pour avoir la paix, surtout que c'était un bon moyen pour repousser les femmes. Devant Hiyo, ce masque s'abaisser pour laisser place à un tout autre homme, à la fois doux et chaleureux qui n'avait qu'un désir…être toujours là pour elle.

Pourquoi de tel sentiments l'animé seulement en sa présence ? Cela le bouleverser voir le gêner d'éprouver de telle chose mais au final, cela l'apaiser…le réconforter de savoir qu'il n'était pas un être insensible.

- Qui es-tu donc en réalité pour que je sois si perturber par toi ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure_

Hiyo éprouva bien du mal à lui répondre car bien que ses lèvres forment des mots, sa voix resta sceller, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Pourtant le regard doux qu'elle lui adressa avec son sourire et sa main poser sur la sienne pour la presser d'avantage contre sa joue, suffisait à lui faire comprendre ces quelques mots pour apaiser ses craintes.

« _Ai simplement confiance en moi_ ! »

Il ne le lisait pas dans son esprit mais le comprenait parfaitement avec son cœur.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi à la regarder droit dans les yeux, sans parvenir à vouloir rompre cet échange ? Peut-être trop longtemps mais qu'importe car cela lui plaisait de se fondre dans son regard.

Pourtant, toute chose avait une fin et cela se fit lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, faisant trembler les murs de la chambre.

- Non de dieu ! _s'exclama Rui abandonnant rapidement Hiyo vers la fenêtre la plus proche. _On nous attaque !

De son poste d'observation, il repéra rapidement à la fumée qui s'élever dans le ciel, que l'explosion provenait du jardin mais d'autre retenti à nouveau, signe que le combat n'avait pas pour autant cesser. Rui déterminer à s'y rendre pour se battre contre l'ennemi qui ne pouvait n'être qu'Automne ou l'un de ses sbires, se prépara au combat.

Après un bref examen de ses membres qui étaient tous opérationnel, sans qu'il n'ait à ressentir la moindre douleur, s'étonnant au passage qu'il se soit si rapidement rétabli. Rui revêtit en un instant des habits décents, en faisant apparaître un voile magique sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir, enjambant la fenêtre pour se retrouver rapidement dehors mais s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Hiyo. Son but en agissant ainsi, était de seulement rassurer la jeune femme, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète à son sujet. Après tout, elle avait le droit d'être informer de ce qu'il allait faire, puisqu'elle l'avait soigné. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas guidé par ses sentiments pour elle, qu'il agissait ainsi.

- Hiyo…je….

Mais jamais sa phrase ne se termina jamais, puisque le lit s'avéra vide.

A suivre….

Prochainement

**Chapitre 16 :** ….et d'autre, en un sommeil agité...

_« Les bruits de ses pas, claquer sinistrement sur les dalles de pierres, dans il ressentait parfaitement la chaleur qui s'en dégager malgré la protection de ses chaussures. Cela était tout à fait compréhensible, puisque le paysage n'était plus qu'une immense fournaise, dans les flammes mangeaient avidement des carcasses informes qui n'était autre que les derniers vestiges de ce que fut autrefois des maisons. Munto ne songea nullement à ce détail, déterminer qu'il était à avancer dans cet enfer brûlant. Cela lui était très difficile d'avancer tant la chaleur était suffocante au point que l'air en était devenu irrespirable. Mais peu lui importer de souffrir, de voir des flammèches brûler ses habits voir de perdre simplement sa vie. Rien ne saurait le détourner de son but qui était pour lui aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait. Malgré que son acte se révéler suicidaire, ceci n'était rien comparer à cette peur sourde qui lui tenaillait le ventre et qui ne faisait que croitre au fur et à mesure de son avancer. L'odeur de sang et de cadavre qui joncher le sol, ne l'aida en rien à le rassurer, si ce n'était qu'à accélérer d'avantage son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir littéralement de sa poitrine. Peu lui importer de risquer sa propre existence en ces lieux car jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir pu l'abandonner, elle qui n'était autre que son autre moitié. _


	17. Chapter 16: d'autre en un sommeil agité

_Enfin fini. Cela m'a pris un temps fou pour terminer ce chapitre et qui était censé sortir la semaine dernière. Mais comme tant d'écrivain en herbe, ce n'est jamais évident de terminer. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis heureuse de publier la suite attendu par tous ^^_

_Je remercie ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui me laisse toujours des commentaires. Depuis le dernier chapitre que j'ai fait paraître, j'ai eue de meilleures idées par rapport à l'extrait que j'avais laissé à la fin. Aussi ce tout nouveau chapitre, est bien différent que celui que j'étais censée faire. Donc, j'espère que cela vous plaira comme même et vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Désolé pour le retard_

_P.S : Au chapitre 6 « Belle inconnue », j'ai modifié un élément du chapitre pour que celui-ci colle parfaitement au chapitre 16_

**Chapitre 16 :** ….d'autre, en un sommeil agité.

« Les bruits de ses pas, claquer sinistrement sur les dalles de pierres, dans il ressentait parfaitement la chaleur qui s'en dégager malgré la protection de ses chaussures. Cela était tout à fait compréhensible, puisque le paysage n'était plus qu'une immense fournaise, dans les flammes mangeaient avidement des carcasses informes qui n'était autre que les derniers vestiges de ce que fut autrefois des maisons. Munto ne songea nullement à ce détail, déterminer qu'il était à avancer dans cet enfer brûlant. Cela lui était très difficile d'avancer tant la chaleur était suffocante au point que l'air en était devenu irrespirable. Mais peu lui importer de souffrir, de voir des flammèches brûler ses habits voir de perdre simplement sa vie. Rien ne saurait le détourner de son but qui était pour lui aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait. Malgré que son acte se révéler suicidaire, ceci n'était rien comparer à cette peur sourde qui lui tenaillait le ventre et qui ne faisait que croitre au fur et à mesure de son avancer. L'odeur de sang et de cadavre qui joncher le sol, ne l'aida en rien à le rassurer, si ce n'était qu'à accélérer d'avantage son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir littéralement de sa poitrine. Peu lui importer de risquer sa propre existence en ces lieux car jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir pu l'abandonner, elle qui n'était autre que son autre moitié.

Il culpabilisait de n'avoir pu se montrer convaincant envers elle. D'avoir pensé que la protection que représentaient ses amis proches ainsi que celle du golem, gardien du palais, serait amplement suffisant pour la mettre à l'abri. Pourtant sa compagne avait réussie a déjoué leur vigilance pour accourir ici, dans le seul but de venir à ceux qui aurait besoin d'aide. Elle s'était bien évidemment montrée sur ce coup-ci inconsciente mais comment lui en vouloir au final, lorsque l'on sait qu'elle n'avait agi que par pureté d'âme, dictée par de noble sentiments qui l'apanage d'une vraie reine. Pourtant, malgré que cela lui était facile de lui pardonner, il se demanda bien qui avait pu dire à sa compagne que des gens quémander son aide dans la ville en flamme, alors que ce n'était pas le cas puisque tous avait été mis en lieu sûr. Sans doute était ce du fait de cet être qui lui avait déclaré la guerre et qui, profitant de détourner l'attention de ses troupes, avait à feu et à sang sa ville. Heureusement, ils n'eurent aucune victime à déplorée.

Son ennemi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'attaquer de manière indirecte, contre lui et quoi de mieux, de l'attirer dans ce qui semblait être un piège, de choisir comme appât sa compagne pour le faire venir ici. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche à ses yeux pour oser se servir d'innocent comme bouclier pour se protéger, lui permettant ainsi de l'attaquer en traître. Il jura de lui faire payer au centuple, tout le mal que son ennemi avait pu faire à ses sujets. Son n'en sort n'en sera que plus terrible, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à sa compagne.

Décidé à rapidement retrouver sa femme, se promettant de la punir en privée lorsqu'elle sera avec lui, Munto accéléra son allure pour la rejoindre. Malgré l'intensité de la chaleur autour de lui, qui troublé le paysage, il n'eut aucun mal à ressentir sa présence. Car tous deux possédaient ce lien unique qui les unissait, leur permettant toujours de retrouver n'importe où, l'être aimé. Aussi, n'avait-il aucun doute de la trouver après avoir pris un tournant vers la gauche.

Le jeune roi s'attendait à ressentir du soulagement et de la joie en la voyant. Pourtant, à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur sa compagne. Tout son corps se glaça d'un seul coup, tandis qu'une terreur sans nom le pris à la gorge, bloquant ainsi sa voix qui le laissa bouche bée. Et ce n'était pas l'intervention d'un inconnu qui passa ses mains sur ses yeux, qui lui fera oublier ce qu'il avait pu voir. Bien que les intentions de l'inconnu étaient de soustraire Munto à cette scène, encerclant de son bras libre, la taille du jeune roi pour le soutenir silencieusement de par sa présence. Ses gestes s'avéraient inutiles car il était déjà trop tard. L'image qu'avait pu voir le jeune roi avait déjà fait son chemin, s'insinuant tel un serpent vicieux dans son âme, mordant de manière douloureuse le cœur de celui-ci.

Sa grande stupeur laissa rapidement sa place à un hurlement. Une note qui sortait de ses entrailles, vibrant de peine et de souffrance, exprimant à lui seul ce qu'il ressentait. Son cri ressembla à celui d'une bête blessé au plus profond de son âme et qui semblait agonir. Terrasser par la douleur, Munto n'entendit pas au loin, un autre hurlement qui faisait écho à ce qui le briser à l'intérieur, se joignant à lui pour former ensemble une unique plainte lugubre qui déchira littéralement l'air qui les entourer, chassant hors de la ville par la puissance de leur corde vocale, les flammes de l'incendie.

Ne supportant pas de se sentir prisonnier des bras de l'inconnu, Munto tenta par tous les moyens de se défaire de son étreinte, usant de sa rage envers lui pour s'en sortir. Mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines car son geôlier su faire face à sa colère, le tenant fermement contre lui. Rien ne sut le faire fléchir et ce n'était pas les insultes proférer par le jeune roi à son encontre, qui aller le convaincre de le relâcher. Aveuglé par la colère qui était essentiellement diriger sur l'inconnu et ne songeant qu'à échapper à son geôlier, Munto ne se rendit pas compte que l'étrangère n'était autre que le fantôme qui hanté ses nuits. Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, les cheveux attacher en un chignon simple ou avait était piquer des épingles pour retenir le long voile sombre qui dissimuler entière son visage. La robe qu'elle portait, mettait en valeur ses courbes qui confirmer ainsi les soupçons que Munto avait eu vis-à-vis de son fantôme, à savoir qu'il n'avait pas tort en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Normalement, le fantôme n'était pas sensée apparaître de la sorte car elle avait toujours tenue, lors de ses rencontres avec le souverain, à garder son identité en restant dans l'ombre. Depuis sa première apparition au jeune homme, la jeune femme n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse de garder l'anonymat. Pourtant aujourd'hui, les circonstances l'avait poussé à se dévoilé en plein jour car ce que vivait Munto en moment, n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar qui était loin d'être habituel. A première vue, un mauvais rêve pouvait être certes déstabilisant et être rapidement oublié au réveil. Mais celui-ci était différent voir dangereux car elle inspirait des émotions négatif si forte, que le rêveur ne parvenait plus à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. C'était une situation dangereuse car ce qui pouvait arriver au jeune souverain dans ce cauchemar, allé forcément se répercuter dans le monde réel. Ce fut pour cette raison, que le fantôme était intervenu dans ce cauchemar, au risque de compromettre certes choses dans elle tenait à garder secret.

La jeune femme était tout aussi bouleverser que le souverain, attristé qu'il ait pu assister à cette scène qui était parvenu en quelque seconde à le briser. Bien des émotions avaient envahi le jeune homme mais une seule pour l'instant prédominer les autres à savoir la colère et la rage. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le retenir entre ses bras et le fait qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair pour l'obliger à le relâcher, rendait encore les choses difficiles. Mais bien que Munto parvienne à la blesser, laissant des marques profondes dans ses bras d'où s'écouler à présent du sang, la jeune femme tenait le coup. A ses yeux, cette douleur n'était rien comparer à la perspective que le roi pouvait à tout moment sombrer dans folie, si jamais il parvenait à se libérer. Car bien que ce cauchemar n'était qu'un rêve, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux parce qu'elle parvenait à toucher au plus profond de son âme, le jeune roi qui était déjà à un stade proche de la folie et sera parfaitement complète, si jamais les choses perdurent.

Voyant le peu d'efficacité à l'emprisonner entre ses bras, le fantôme changea de tactique et décida d'employer la manière force pour aider Munto à sortir de sa transe.

Elle le lâcha brusquement, provoquant ainsi la chute du jeune roi qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Puis profitant qu'il se relève, la jeune femme se mit face à lui et lui asséna une gifle qui eut un effet sur sa personne, à savoir retrouver ses esprits. Quelque peu surpris par ce geste et affichant un air étonné, Munto porta une main sur sa joue endolorie qui était à présent rouge.

« Que ? _bredouilla-t-il avant de littéralement exploser de colère face à elle._ Mais ça va pas la tête, de me gifler ?! Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

La main sur le cœur, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassurer de le savoir redevenu lui-même, même si le ton employé était loin de lui plaire.

« Mais au faite qui es-tu ? _l'interrogea-t-il en la fixant intensément comme pour chercher le moindre trait de son visage qui pourrait l'aider à se rappeler de son identité._ J'ai comme l'impression de te connaître. Ne serais tu le fantôme de mes nuits ? »

Le fantôme tressailli à ces mots et s'inquiéta d'avantage en voyant Munto lui agripper les poignets, pour anticiper de sa part la moindre tentative de fuite. Le fait qu'il se soit éveillé dans le monde des rêves, n'était pas bon pour la jeune femme qui savait que la perspicacité du souverain, allé rapidement aboutir à ce qu'il relève son voile pour découvrir son identité. Chose qu'elle devait absolument évité, pour son bien à elle mais aussi pour celui de Munto qui risquerait d'un seul coup de comprendre bien des choses à sujet et sur certain événement. Face à l'urgence de la situation, le fantôme n'eut d'autre choix d'avoir recours à ses pouvoirs pour mettre fin à tout cela, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Doucement, elle leva ses mains vers Munto, qui n'usa pas de sa force pour empêcher son geste et la laissa poser sur ses joues. Le contact l'électrisa tout entier, faisant remonter en lui des sensations bien familier pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait de telle chose et comme d'habitude, le souverain avait toujours du mal à mettre un nom sur la personne qui était parvenu à lui faire éprouver ces sensations. Des sentiments doux et amer, l'envahi, tandis qu'une vague mélancolie éclairer ses yeux. Oui, il était clair que son fantôme avait un lien étroit avec lui et tout comme Mime, garder jalousement ses secrets. Munto aurait pu tenter de percer au moins son identité, en s'appropriant le voile de la jeune femme. Mais la voir, se soulever sur la pointe des pieds et approcher son visage du sien, avec de quoi lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. La perspective de se voir soudain embrasser par elle, le figea au point de plus parvenir à aligner le moindre mot, pour parler. Son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti, tout comme il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire malicieux, en voyant combien Munto rougissait de gêne. Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de comprendre à quoi il pensait et si elle n'était pas pressé de renvoyer dans le monde réel le souverain, sans doute se serait elle mit à le taquiner de manière assez coquine. Aussi mit elle un terme au dilemme du jeune roi, qui se demander si elle allait l'embrasser ou pas, en le forçant en douceur à baisser d'avantage sa tête vers pour déposer un simple baiser sur son front. Bien évidemment, Munto fut quelque peu déçu de n'avoir eut droit qu'à un simple bisou, que lui aurait pu lui donner une amie très proche. Après toutes ces années à se côtoyer le soir, leur relation n'était-elle pas plus profond que celle d'une amitié ? Apparemment non vu la preuve qu'il venait d'avoir, d'autant plus qu'elle gardait encore bien des secrets qui donner cette impression constant que son fantôme ne lui faisait pas encore confiance pour se confié à lui. Elle aimait certes l'écouté et savait presque tout de lui mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais tenue à partager avec lui ses doutes, ses peurs et tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne unique et proche. Mais malgré la déception que son fantôme rester toujours renfermer sur lui, Munto lui pardonner facilement car il ne tenait à pas ce qu'elle puisse s'éloigner. De plus, le fait qu'elle soit enfin sortie de l'ombre pour apparaître devant lui dans des habits noir, prouvait au moins qu'elle avait fait un effort. Un grand pas dans leur relation, qui prouvait que la jeune femme tenait au moins à lui et qui aller sans doute se dévoiler petit à petit à lui. La seule chose à faire était qu'il patiente pour qu'elle fasse d'elle-même les pas, qui amélioreraient la situation entre eux.

« Aujourd'hui je constate et cela malgré ce voile sur ton visage, que tu es très belle. Vu que tu as fait un grand pas pour te révéler en pleine lumière devant moi. Me diras tu enfin qui tu es ? _Demanda t il d'une voix chaude et profonde, en gardant fermement sa main contre sa joue. »_

Ces paroles touchèrent profondément la jeune femme, qui dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer au jeune souverain combien cela l'avait émue. Le simple fait qu'il puisse lui avoir dit qu'elle était belle, tout comme son geste à son égard, avait fait remonter à la surface un vieux souvenir. Un moment de son passé, ou une tout autre personne lui avait déjà murmuré ces mots et dans le regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse n'avait jamais cessé de briller pour elle, la faisant toujours se sentir aimée. Ce regard, elle le voyait parfaitement dans celui de Munto, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les raisons de cette similitude avec celui qui faisait partie de son passé, la jeune femme ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre douloureusement à ce souvenir, tout comme cette tristesse qui s'était mis à l'envahir soudainement.

Heureusement que son baiser faisait à présent effet sur le jeune homme, sans quoi il aurait poursuivi son interrogatoire jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause. Sans que Munto n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, son corps devint transparent jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

La jeune femme ne s'inquiéta nullement de son sort puisqu'il s'était tout simplement réveiller, retournant ainsi dans le monde réel. Forcer les gens à se réveiller d'un simple contact, telle était l'un de ses rares pouvoirs qu'elle possédait. Munto allait lui en vouloir beaucoup, qu'elle l'ait sèchement congédié de la sorte comme s'il n'était un serviteur dans en avait plus besoin de ses services. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas donc, que leur prochaine rencontre serait des plus houleuses, surtout en sachant que le jeune souverain ne lâchera pas l'affaire pour lui soutirer toute les informations à son sujet. La jeune femme le connaissait assez pour savoir, qu'il très obstinait et ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Mais si Munto serait déterminé à le faire la prochaine fois, il allait sans doute être déçu en s'apercevant de son absence. Car oui, la jeune femme n'hantera plus à partir d'aujourd'hui, les rêves du jeune homme car suite à ce cauchemar, elle avait compris que sa place n'était plus auprès du jeune roi mais avec un autre. Une personne dans elle avait tout son possible pour s'en éloigner mais dans la détresse évidente lui avait fait comprendre, combien il avait besoin de sa présence.

Elle se tourna vers la personne en question, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Il était recroquevillé par terre, le corps tremblant, encore sous le coup de l'émotion forte qu'avait provoqué son propre cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve qui n'était rien d'autre que le propre reflet de ses démons qu'il avait toujours dissimuler dans son cœur. Issus d'un passé qu'il se voulait d'oublié, le revivre à nouveau, n'avait fait que briser d'avantage l'homme qu'il était. Rongeant un peu plus ce qui lui rester d'humanité, réduisant ainsi le peu de lumière qui subsister encore dans son cœur. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, il fût devenu un être violent qui ne cherche qu'à assoir son pouvoir par la force sur tous les êtres vivant. La jeune femme se raccroché toujours à cet espoir presque insensé, de pouvoir un jour retrouver son doux et noble compagnon de toujours

D'un geste de la main pour chasser toute trace du cauchemar, le fantôme changea l'endroit en un magnifique jardin baigné de lumière, chassant au loin toute forme de ténèbres qui aurait pu nuire à leur retrouvaille. Car oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait revu cet être si cher à son cœur et dans elle fut obligé de quitter, non pas par joie mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. A lui et à lui seul, elle revêtit des vêtements bien plus gais qui rehausser d'avantage sa beauté. Ses habits noirs laissèrent leur place à une robe toute simple et longue de couleur crème sans manche, ou un tissu arachnéen d'un blanc pur drapée ses épaules, retenu par une broche dorée ou l'en pouvait voir un oiseau se perchant sur un croissant de lune. La touche de noir du voile sur sa tête, disparu pour laisser apparaître de long cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige qui caresser le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa taille. Se sentant parfaitement présentable, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'étranger qui avait toujours gardé la même position que tout à l'heure. Elle s'agenouilla près de sa tête et d'un geste d'une extrême douceur, se mit à caresser ses cheveux d'une main ferme et rassurante. Bien qu'aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche, le simple fait qu'elle caresse la tête de l'inconnu, fut suffisant pour le calmer au point que les tremblements de son corps disparus rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut totalement apaisé, l'inconnu qui s'avéra être un homme, quitta sa posture de fœtus pour tourner ta tête en direction de la jeune femme. A sa vue, il n'hésita pas à se jeter contre elle et l'enserrer la taille de ses bras, dans une étreinte quelque peu désespérer. Cela coupa quelque seconde le souffle de la jeune femme, qui aurait pu tomber à la renverser si elle n'avait pas pensée à s'agenouiller par terre.

« C'est toi n'es-ce pas ? Tu es enfin revenue vers moi ?_demanda l'inconnu qui laissa sa tête enfoui contre le ventre de la jeune. _Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve ? Que tu es bien réelle et avec moi ? »

« Je suis bien réel mon amour sinon tu ne réussirais pas à me tenir contre toi. »

« C'est vrai. »

L'inconnu se mit à caresser machinalement le dos de sa compagne, respirant profondément son odeur, pour se convaincre encore qu'elle était bien là contre lui.

« Quelque chose te tracasse mon aimée, je le sens ! _remarqua-t-elle en le voyant si silencieux tout en prodiguant inlassablement ses caresser sur ses cheveux_. Es ce à cause de ton cauchemar que tu es si troubler ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… tout à l'heure, je n'ai cessé de m'en vouloir d'avoir pu oser te blesser aux bras. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser mon ange, tu sais ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement mon amour et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux nullement. »

Ne voulant sans doute pas croiser son regard, l'homme ne changea pas de position, gardant toujours la tête enfouie contre le ventre. Il tourna bien sa tête sur un côté mais ce fut pour ne prendre que la seule main de libre de la jeune femme, dans il embrassa avec ferveur le creux de sa paume.

« Comme d'habitude, tu te montres toujours aussi bonne avec moi malgré mes défauts. Pourtant malgré tout, tu m'as quitté. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu en connais parfaitement la raison mais si tu l'as oublié alors, c'est mieux ainsi. »

« … »

Oui, pour son propre bien il ne devait absolument pas se rappeler de cet épisode, qui fut pour eux un jour bien funeste. La preuve en était qu'il l'avait revécu à travers ce cauchemar et que les conséquences furent qu'il en était ressorti en un homme brisé. Mais grâce son intervention et sa présence à ses côtés, elle était parvenu à dissiper ses démons intérieurs qui étaient parvenus à briser un à un, les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur. Mais ce n'était que temporaire elle le savait car la culpabilité et les remords qu'il cachait, ressortirait à nouveau du fin fond des ténèbres pour assaillir douloureusement leur hôte, d'image atroces qui la prochaine fois, détruirez à jamais ce qui rester de l'homme qu'il était autrefois. La seule solution qui s'imposer pour elle, était de rester à ses côtés pour éloigner ses cauchemars.

« Endors toi mon amour, je veillerais sur ton sommeil. _Murmura t elle avec tendresse à son compagnon. »_

« Seras tu toujours là à mon réveil ? Si c'est le cas, ne n'abandonne pas à nouveau car je ne le supporterais pas de te perdre. »

« N'ai crainte, je resterai à tes côtés. Dans ce monde peuplé de rêve, je serais là et lorsque tu te réveilleras dans la réalité, tu ne me verras certes pas mais tu sentiras constamment à tes côtés. »

Cette forme de promesse que formula la jeune femme, apaisa les craintes de l'homme inconnu qui se laissa aller à un sommeil tranquille. La jeune femme profita qu'il soit endormi pour l'observer. Bien que les années aient passées depuis leur séparation, son compagnon avait toujours gardé fière allure et le temps n'avait que renforcer son charisme qui le rendait encore plus séduisant qu'autrefois. Pourtant cette apparente sérénité sur son visage, dissimulé un être impitoyable. Les ambitions de son compagnon étaient bien plus fortes que l'amour qu'il lui portait. Asseoir sa domination sur tous les êtres, tel était son but premier et elle, ne passait qu'en second plan. Il l'aimait certes, pourtant son désir n'était dicté que par ce besoin de la savoir à ses côtés, tel un objet hors de prix dans il ne voulait absolument pas s'en séparer. Bien évidemment, sa réaction aujourd'hui démontrer le contraire et c'était tout à fait normalement, puisqu'elle avait retrouvé celui qu'elle avait connue dans le passée. Sans doute étais ce dû au cauchemar ou tout simplement à cause de sa présence, que son bon côté était ressorti. Mais elle savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était qu'éphémère et que le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui allé ressortir lorsqu'il retournera dans la réalité.

Cela lui avait fait beaucoup souffrir, d'avoir pu découvrir ce qu'il était devenu. Elle aurait pu intervenir mais sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de l'aider de manière directe. Certes, elle pouvait le faire dans le monde des rêves mais sans plus. Heureusement qu'elle avait le soutien d'une tierce personne avec qui elle avait partagé ses secrets sinon, elle serait restait à se morfondre dans ces lieux faites d'illusion et de rêve secret. Cet être était bien le seul à qui elle se confiait et dans elle avait fait promettre de garder le secret de son existence à ses ennemis. Grâce à son aide et à la confiance mutuelle qu'ils partageaient entre eux, la jeune femme ne douta pas un seul instant de parvenir à un jour, à remettre dans le droit chemin son unique est grand amour.

Justement en pensant à son allié, la jeune femme l'entendit arriver malgré le fait qu'il marchait à pas silencieux.

« Tu dois surement me trouver égoïste, d'avoir pu prendre une telle décision sans t'en avoir parlé. _Murmura-t-elle à son adresse sans se retourner vers lui, tout en continua à caresser les cheveux de son compagnon. _Mais le revoir après tant d'année, si perdu et bouleverser par son cauchemar, ma fait comprendre combien il avait besoin de moi. »

« Vouloir suivre ton cœur est une chose mais as-tu songé à ce qu'impliquerai ta présence dans ses rêves…Yué ? »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix, seulement une once d'inquiétude qui soulagea quelque peu la jeune femme qui avait pensé, que son allié allait lui en vouloir d'avoir pris une telle décision.

« Elle ne pourra n'être que bénéfique à la fois pour lui et surtout pour toi. En restant à ses côtés, il restera d'avantage dans le monde des rêves que dans la réalité. Cela te permettra ainsi de disposé d'un peu plus de temps pour ce que tu comptes faire. »

« Je te connais assez bien pour savoir, que tes actions ne sont nullement guidées par ce besoin de m'aider mais dictée par l'amour que tu portes toujours pour lui. »

« Oui, je ne le nie pas. Mais comprend moi, il a beau avoir commis des choses atroces, il n'en reste pas moins que je l'aime toujours malgré ce qu'il a fait. Je ferai tout mon possible pour lui faire recouvrir son humanité et tout l'amour que je lui apporterais à nouveau, parviendra à chasser les ténèbres de son cœur. _Plaida-t-elle avec vigueur pour convaincre son allié qu'elle était déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout. »_

L'inconnu resta bien silencieux à la fin de l'exposer que lui avait Yué. Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, il était à la recherche de la moindre faille dans l'argumentation que lui avait soumise la jeune femme, qui lui aurait permis de la convaincre que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec. Après tout, n'étais ce pas grâce lui que l'existence de la jeune femme avait été préservé, protéger dans ce monde qui bien que irréel, lui avait permis de veiller sur les rêves de Munto. C'était lui qui avait eu cette idée dans le seul but que le jeune souverain ne se sente pas seul la nuit. Mais à présent qu'elle désirait retourner auprès de son véritable compagnon, cela l'inquiétait de la savoir seul et sans défense contre ce monstre. Oui il était un monstre même si il ne le pensait qu'à moitié, cela ne resta pas moins dangereux pour Yué dans l'existence était si fragile, qu'un rien pouvait l'anéantir malgré l'apparence d'une femme forte qu'elle se donnait. Pourtant malgré ses craintes, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser cela à la jeune femme qui avait comme même souffert de cette séparation malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dite ouvertement. Malgré que cela lui en coûter, il décida d'accepter à contre cœur sa décision.

« Je crois en toi et j'ai foi en ta réussite. _Finit-il par dire en posant une main sur son épaule pour lui assurer fermement qu'il était de tout cœur avec elle._ Mais si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour toi, n'hésite pas à revenir ici ou dans le cas contraire, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher. »

Ces mots à lui seule, mirent du baume au cœur de Yué qui s'en trouva profondément bouleverser. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir un tel ami qui bien que le sentant réticent sur son projet, avait comme même accepter par amitié pour elle et cela la toucha beaucoup.

« Merci de me faire confiance ! _Dit Yué d'une voix troublé, émue par la confiance que lui porter son allié._ »

« Ce n'est rien après tout, tu auras sans doute réagi de la même façon. »

« Sans doute mais es ce que cela ira avec Munto ? Je dis ça parce que mon absence va sans doute se répercuter sur son humeur. »

« Bah si c'est le cas, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je saurais parfaitement gérer ses crises et veiller en même temps sur notre précieux trésor. _Dit-il en plaisantant, sûr de pouvoir faire face sans problème. »_

Bien que son ami rie à cette perspective, Yué décela tout même une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle en connait parfaitement la raison, à savoir qu'il avait un peu peur de se retrouver d'avantage enfoncer dans le mensonge pour protéger Munto. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours tenu le coup grâce à son soutien qui était très important à ses yeux, parce qu'elle le comprenait. Mais vu qu'elle ne sera plus à ses côtés, cela aller lui être de plus en plus difficile à suivre sur cette voix. Mais malgré les problèmes qu'il allait rencontrer, il avait comme même excepter qu'elle parte et ça, Yué lui voué une plus grande reconnaissance.

« Bon, il est temps de nous quitter. D'autant plus que Munto va d'un moment à l'autre se réveiller. De plus, m'attarder ici risquerait d'être dangereux pour moi, même si ton compagnon ne nous entend pas, il n'en reste pas moins une menace à mes yeux. »

« Bonne chance à toi et que dieu te garde ! _dit Yué en tournant enfin sa tête pour lui adresser son au revoir tandis qu'il s'éloignait. »_

Son allié qui lui tourner le dos, lui adressa un signe de la main. Mais il s'arrête à quelque mètre de la jeune femme et lança soudainement sa question. Une question qui n'avait de cesse de tourner dans sa tête.

« Encore une chose avant que je m'en aille. Pourquoi Munto a-t-il revécu le cauchemar de ton compagnon ?_ le questionna t il »_

Il se le demandait parce que, ayant lui aussi assister à la scène de loin, laissant le soin à Yué de s'occuper de ce problème. Il n'était pas arrivé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment ?

« Tu ne le devine toujours ? _répondit Yué en haussant un sourcil, dans la réponse sauté aux yeux._ N'as-tu donc pas compris Yumémi… que tout comme nous deux, ils partagent la même ressemblance mais aussi une existence identique. Que de ce fait, certaine chose comme le cauchemar de mon compagnon, ne pouvait que se répercuter sur Munto. »

Yumémi tenta en plongeant son regard vert dans celui identique de Yué, pour voir si elle ne lui mentait pas. Mais y chercher le moindre mensonge ne servait à rien puisque Yué était en quelque sorte son propre reflet, bien que la seule chose qui les différencier était la couleur de leur cheveux. C'était à perdre son latin, de pouvoir imaginer deux personnes identiques en tout point avec la même âme. Au premier abord cela pouvait être perturbant mais au final en se faisait surtout lorsque l'on connaissait la raison d'une telle coïncidence. Elles étaient les seules avec une poignée de personne, à savoir pourquoi une telle chose était possible. Si tous deux parvenaient parfaitement à coexister ensemble sans que ne survienne de chose néfaste sur leur vie. Celui de Munto et du compagnon de Yué était tout autre et vu ce qui avait pu se passer lors de ce cauchemar, il fallait craindre le pire pour la suite.

« Je pensais que leur existence à tout deux n'aurait eu aucune conséquence sur leur propre vie. _Soupira de lassitude Yumémi qui senti poindre un mal de tête. _Mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, me fait craindre que ce genre de chose se renouvelle. »

« J'ai bien peur Yumémi, que ce soit plus Munto qui subisse les assauts involontaire de l'esprit tourmenté de mon aimé que le contraire. »

« Je le crains aussi Yué et nous ne pouvons qu'agir en conséquences chacune de notre côté pour faire face aux problèmes lorsqu'ils surviendront. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez comme ça ! _râla t elle en songeant à la tonne de chose qui l'attendait à son réveil. »_

Yué souri à cette remarque car elle savait parfaitement que Yumémi n'en penser pas un mot. Car tout comme elle, elle fera tout son possible pour protéger ceux qui lui sont cher. 

Après un bref signe de la tête pour la saluer, Yumémi quitta son amie en disparaissant. Elle songea que leur séparation n'était que temporaire et que bientôt elles se retrouveront à nouveau. Mais cela signifier aussi qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses allaient devenir bien plus compliqué à gérer à présent surtout en sachant qu'à l'avenir, d'autre difficultés s'ajouteront sur ses épaules.


End file.
